Til The Stars Go Blue
by Quinnessence
Summary: What would happen if post-Glee actress Rachel Berry and post high-school Quinn Fabray, now going by Charlie,  were forced by circumstances to spend six long days in the wilderness together?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Til the Stars go Blue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Rachel Berry/Quinn "Charlie" Fabray  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Glee: Wish it was, but it isn't. Only honorable intentions at work and play.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What would happen if post-Glee actress Rachel Berry and post high-school Quinn Fabray, now going by Charlie, were forced by circumstances to spend six long days in the wilderness together?  
><strong>AN:** This is weirdly AU. Rachel is Rachel, but Quinn is a post-Quinn, Charlie. For purposes of this tale the days of Glee exist, but as separate experiences for each character. Glee kids will enter the picture, but not much back story for anyone in this given the time frame. Not my first writing rodeo, but my first fanfic. I am flying without an editor – mistakes totally owned and I should know better. Any and all comments would be most welcome.

Til the Stars Go Blue

"Berry, you're doing it again. Remember when you told me to make it a point to tell you when you're being difficult. Well, you're doing it right now and for no reason other than you can. This is one of those things we've talked about."

Rachel Berry sighed heavily into the cell phone she was holding. She'd lost count of how many times she'd asked this same question.

"First of all, I don't recall ever making any such request," she said pointedly. "Second of all, is it too much to ask that you call me either Rachel or Ms. Berry? I mean, really."

There was a throaty chuckle from the other end of the conversation. This was familiar territory.

"And finally, I am _not _trying to be difficult, certainly not for the sake of just being difficult or for any other reason. I am simply trying to understand. You know I need structure. I need framework. I need to know the whys and hows in order to properly embrace the experience. Now, if you would be so kind as to indulge me and explain why you feel I should be doing this?"

"Because," replied the disembodied voice on the other end of the conversation, "If you want to have any chance of getting this role you will need to be able to convince them, I mean really convince them that you can be this person and that you can do some of these things. And right at this moment, _Rachel_, you cannot do either."

"But I am supposed to be able to do that after spending a few days traipsing around in the wilderness with some Grizzly McAdams?" Rachel said sardonically.

"Of course not, but at least you'll have some vague idea what you're talking about and what you're getting yourself into. It will provide you with a _framework_ that you can build upon. Structure, if you will." The satisfied smirk was evident, even if it wasn't visible.

Rachel pursed her lips and tossed her hair. This wasn't going her way and she wasn't pleased. She most definitely did not care for having her own words come back to hobble her.

"Have you ever even seen a horse before, Rachel? I mean, besides on television?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she huffed loudly, rolling her eyes. "Of course I have. Hello, I've been to Central Park. They have those awful horse-drawn carriages. Those poor horses, the way they're treated, oh, it's shameful. And don't get me started on race tracks. And I'm from the Midwest, I've been to fairs. So to answer your question, yes, I'm very familiar with horses."

"Well my apologies then, clearly you're just a regular Annie McOakley. What was I even thinking?" Again, the unseen smirk is readily apparent.

"As much as I love that musical, I really don't appreciate your sarcasm," she chided. "Yes, suffice to say, I know about horses. I think we've established that. They're lovely, gentle creatures, apart from the fact that they smell and spit and no doubt shed."

"First of all, Pico del Gaucho, horses don't spit. Camels spit. This is precisely what I'm talking about. This is a really choice part, a star-maker even. But it will be a long, complicated shoot," the speaker explained. "Better to know if you're even up to this before you step into the whole process. Plus, this kind of self-directed workshop thing impresses the hell out of casting directors."

"Granted that is a valid, even, excellent point," she laughed, eyes flashing with new interest, "I can certainly see how it would be a good indication of my willingness to go that extra mile. And it clearly shows my willingness to be a team player."

Rachel frowned as there came a sudden chortling, coughing and sputtering from the other end of the conversation.

"Are you alright?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, something just went down the wrong way," the voice rasped out again. "So you were saying something about being a team player?" The last phrase came out a squeaked gasping wheeze and Rachel narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"I was merely stating... oh, never mind."

"Listen Berry," the voice softened. "Estrellita, all teasing aside, be a trooper here. Give this your all. Have a little fun with it. I know it only has one syllable, but even you must know about having fun," she urged sincerely. "Don't be..."

"I know, my usual self," Rachel muttered, she knew the speech well.

"Actually, I was gonna say don't be afraid," her agent/manager countered. "But yeah, now that you mention it, don't be your usual uptight, overly-analytical, hyper-critical, controlling, pain in the ass self. "

"Goodness knows, I love you, too," she replied with a faint smile and then she clicked off the call.

She stared at her phone as though seeing it for the first time. How was she going to be able to charge her phone? Her iPod? What on earth was she going to do with herself for six days in this wilderness? She stared out the window and watched the scenery roll by.

Please, she thought, please don't let this so-called expert be some Neanderthal. She didn't know which was worse: some hairy, smelly mountain man or some worn-out leathery old cowpoke convinced that women are only good for making biscuits and tending children.

Rachel sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes. Maybe this could be a good thing. She felt as though her career was spinning faster than ever, but nothing ever moved forward. She was high-centered and couldn't find any traction. She needed something to give her momentum again so she could make the changes she needed to make to get her career moving to the next level.

Once that was under way again then may she could work on the shambles of her personal life. She needed something to remind her that she could be special. She laughed mirthlessly, but she wasn't sure which idea she found to be the more absurd: that she was, in fact, still trying to feel special after all this time, or that she would find anything in this god-forsaken backwoods that could help her realize such a thing.

Charlie stared down and shuffled her feet, toeing the dirt and loose gravel into little scattered piles. Would it be too much to hope for that this one would be different? At this point, she'd even settle for someone with a natural affinity. At least then it wouldn't be the usual shriek, flail and cry episode over the slightest little thing? A bug, a raindrop, a poorly-worded off-hand remark.

Please, just this once, don't let it be some surgically-enhanced, god forbid chemically-addicted, cookie-cutter starlet without a single functioning brain cell. Was that really so much to ask for?

Pursing her lips, she plowed her toe through the silt walls she'd constructed, raking them smooth again.

The sleek black Town Car rolled up the long entry drive, its tires crunching over the loose gravel, and glided smoothly to a stop kicking up a feathery plum of dust. The driver jumped out and opened the door, offering his hand to Rachel so she could step down. She, of course, ignored it, but when her foot wobbled on the gravel she thought better of the decision and grabbed hold to get her balance.

"Thank you," she said with a slight smile.

"Yes, Miss." the driver replied, "I'll get your things for you."

He stepped to the opened trunk and pulled out her luggage. Behind the raised trunk lid, he chuckled quietly to himself. Her luggage alone told him that this little lady was in for a very rude awakening in very short order.

"Can you get those for me?" she called. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course, Miss," the driver replied.

"I'll take these," she remarked, picking up her purse, her messenger bag and grabbing the handle of her make-up bag. "Surely there's some desk or something where you check in?" she asked, eyes scanning the sparse crowd milling about.

"Yes, Miss, probably straight that way. Mind your step now," he cautioned.

She started off in the direction he indicated, tugging her designer suitcase behind her.

He watched her take a few wobbling steps, sighed, and then started after her. They'd be lucky if she didn't break a heel or, worse, an ankle right in the freaking parking lot.

Frankly, the sooner he could hand her off and make her someone else's problem, the better. She wasn't the worst passenger he'd ever dealt with, but she was definitely a solid contender.

Charlie brought her head up and swept her gaze across the parking lot. They were late, but that wasn't all that out of the ordinary what with travel conditions, flight schedules and things as they were. The first thing you learn when dealing with the public is patience makes your life a whole lot simpler. Their itinerary was pretty flexible, at least for the day.

She was just about to check her watch again when she found her. There was no mistaking her and it had nothing to do with the tall gentleman in the dark suit following along behind her. It was the way she carried herself.

Based on appearances, she certainly wasn't the standard issue as far as Hollywood ingenues went. Normally there were leggy, bottle blondes, all bust and no brains. Even with heels, it was obvious she was quite petite, probably not much over five foot. She was fit, too. Charlie might even go as far as to say athletic in build, ample in all the right places, but not overflowing. She was surprisingly leggy for someone so short and she worked that assert to its best advantage.

She wore over-sized sunglasses that covered much of her face, but Charlie could still tell she was pretty, strikingly so. Her lips alone were enough to launch a thousand fantasies. No, this was not your standard Hollywood issue and Charlie took that as a glimmer of hope.

Charlie's elation was dimmed slightly as she noticed her trailing one of those wheeled suitcases along behind her. It was gaudy and trendy, two things Charlie loathed. It wobbled and teetered precariously over the gravel. No doubt it was stuffed to the gills with more of those useless four-inch heels that she was wearing which caused her to teeter and wobble as well. She'd be lucky if she didn't twist an ankle right off the bat.

"Oh boy," Charlie thought to herself, rolling her eyes slightly as a bemused smile played over her lips. "This was going to be interesting."

Rachel stopped and scanned the crowd, not sure of what to do next. As a rule, she didn't do well with the unfamiliar and unplanned. She liked the security that came with rote and routine. It was one of the areas she was working on. To grow you had to step away from the familiar and make new experiences, explore new possibilities. She was ready for new experiences. Within reason, of course.

"Miss, I'm going to go see if I can locate your party for you," the driver offered.

"Oh yes, that would be fine, thank you," Rachel acknowledged dismissively.

He walked away quickly, but she didn't bother to see which direction he took. Instead she pulled her out her phone and immediately frowned noticing that there was no signal.

"Perfect, " she muttered under her breath. So much for new experiences. Just something else to hate about this place. Hoping it was just a temporary thing she reluctantly slipped the phone back into her purse. To pass the time, she scanned the people milling about her. Hidden behind her sunglasses, she let her eyes flickered across each face, ruling them out as possible candidates one by one. Her gaze flickered briefly on a lanky, willowy blonde leaning against the wall across the courtyard then moved on.

Something about the woman tugged at her and she pulled back for a closer look. Though she wore virtually no make up and her wardrobe looked like something out of a mail order hunting catalog, the girl was easily one of the most beautiful women Rachel had ever seen. Her blonde hair was swept back in a loosely braided pony tail. Rachel found herself imagining how lovely it would be spilling down loose around her shoulders. She flushed at the thought and her pulse quickened. She immediately turned away, lowering her eyes. This was _not _the first pretty girl to make Rachel blush and her heart flutter but it was also the last distraction she needed at the moment.

Though she tried to busy her attention elsewhere, Rachel was soon watching again, now out of the corner of her eye in a vague attempt at subtlety. Rachel Berry didn't do subtle. The woman was dressed in faded jeans and a khaki work shirt over a simple pastel t-shirt. It appeared she had a pair of work gloves stuffed in the back pocket of her jeans.

Rachel found herself wondering what on earth someone like could possibly be doing here in the middle of Hella Nowhere. There must be some flaw – maybe she only had one remaining tooth or a lazy eye that veer always to the right. Unable to make herself look away Rachel brushed her gaze lazily up the girl's torso again to her face.

She was too far away to tell but she decided that green eyes would be perfect for her coloring. What was she doing now, Rachel wondered? It looked like she was, was it, yes, she was smirking. Startled, Rachel's own eyes widened behind her glasses and she flushed deeply as she now realized the girl's stare was fixed in her direction. She had totally been caught staring. When the girl pushed herself off the wall and started toward her, Rachel felt her stomach free fall to her feet.

"Oh shit, shit," Rachel sputtered under her breath as she tried to act busy, no small feat given she was standing alone with absolutely nothing to feign interest in. She pretty much succeeded in turning a hand-wring spastic circle before she heard it.

"Hello," the blonde said warmly as she approached.

"Oh, hello," Rachel responded, trying to appear nonchalant though her face was blazing and her heart was pounding. She couldn't even begin to process any other areas that throbbed unexpectedly. She felt herself literally vibrating with sudden nervous energy.

"Can I help you with something?," the blonde asked. At this distance, Rachel could see that her eyes were, in fact, hazel and flawless and her teeth were sparkling and perfect.

" Do you... um, work here?," Rachel asked, somewhat confused. Her fingers plucked nervously at the hem of her shirt.

"Mmm, sort-of, " the blonde responded, cryptically.

_Who sort-of works somewhere_? Rachel wondered, her brow knitting anxiously. She took a half-step back, putting space between herself and the stranger. Beautiful or not, maybe this was just some random lunatic who had wandered in from the hills and was now scouting out her next victim.

"My driver, he went to find someone for me," Rachel volunteered, her finger absently pointing off over her shoulder. "He'll be right back." _Good, now she knew that she would be missed if someone were to snatch her and carry her away into the hills. One could never be too careful, she reasoned. _

"Oh, I see," the woman replied, the corners of her mouth twitching briefly.

_Was she disappointed? She had a slight air of serial killer about her. Something in the eyes. _

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Some...man, a trail boss or guide or something of that nature,." Rachel said, absently twirling a lock of hair around her index finger and trying not to make eye contact.

Charlie found herself thinking how much the stunning brunette looked like a shy schoolgirl in that moment.

"A guide, huh? I see, " Charlie said knowingly.

"Yes, it's for..." Rachel met her eyes again and stammered, finding herself at a loss to explain what the hell she was even doing there. It was something that didn't happen very often and she didn't care for it at all.

"Well, if you don't mind my saying," Charlie said, leaning in and lowering her voice as though sharing a secret. Rachel moved a little closer to hear her. "You don't really strike me as the type who would need a trail guide." Charlie winked quickly and stepped back again.

Was that a, did she just wink?

"I'm not... I mean, I just... really. I mean, it's just that, actually well, it's complicated," Rachel confessed, frustrated to find herself so completely inarticulate.

"The best things always are," Charlie suggested with a smile. She found the stammering to be immensely endearing.

"I...I don't want to be here," Rachel blurted out finally much to her horror.

Charlie's eyes widened, taken aback by the sudden confession.

"Okay," she remarked like it was a perfectly reasonable statement.

"I mean, they're making me," Rachel stammered by way of further explanation.

" I see," Charlie nodded sympathetically, brows furrowed in concern. This was probably the truth, but she was surprised to hear the girl actually admit it and to a complete stranger no less.

Rachel closed her eyes, cursing herself for her latest episode of word vomit. "Oh, fuck me," she muttered and then literally clapped her hand over her mouth realizing she'd spoken aloud.

Charlie looked away quickly, hand to her own mouth, stifling a laugh.

Rachel pursed her lips and frantically tried to collect her scattered thoughts. Where the hell had her driver vanished to because she definitely needed rescuing? She didn't know whether it was because she was a little bit psychic or a little bit psychotic, but whichever the case, when she finally opened her eyes, he was walking toward them.

"Oh great, here he is now, " she gushed excitedly, pretending as though the last few moments of awkward conversation never happened. "Hi..." It was then that Rachel realized that she had no idea what his name was. "Uh... what did they say? Did you find him?"

Charlie could tell from the look on the driver's face that she wasn't the only one puzzled by the girl's odd behavior. He glanced over in Charlie's direction and gave her a cursory once-over. She simply smiled and shrugged.

"Yes, they gave me a name, Miss," he said slowly, not certain of what her reaction might be or what to make of the lovely blonde now joining their conversation.

_Oh for heaven's sake, had everyone lost their mind? _Rachel was rapidly approaching the end of her wits and patience and found herself gritting her teeth to keep from snapping. Normally by this time, there would have been fireworks of the petulant tyrant kind, but for reasons unknown, she felt the need to be on her best behavior in front of this girl.

" Yes, and...?" she asked through clenched teeth, failing to fully stifle her annoyance.

The gentleman was clearly weighing his options, choosing his words carefully.

Charlie sighed and decided it was probably a good time to take control of the situation. "Excuse me," she interrupted, breaking the tension. "Hi, is there something I can help with?"

"Miss?" he implored and gratefully turned his attention to Charlie.

"You mentioned they gave you a name? Perhaps I can help you with it," she coaxed pleasantly.

"Oh, yes Miss. They said that Miss Berry's agency had made arrangements with, uh, Q. Fay...bray Outfitters and that I would need to ask after Charlie."

"Actually, it's pronounced Fuh...bray, short "a," then long "A," Charlie explained patiently, something she was quite used to doing. "The "Q" stands for Quinn. As for asking for Charlie, I guess you're supposed to be meeting me. I'm Charlie."

Mouth agape, Rachel actually looked as though someone had slapped her.

"But you're a, I mean, I was expecting...and but, you're a...and you're so...," she finally stammered.

"Yes, yes I know. It's true, I am. I am a girl," Charlie smiled and nodded. It certainly wasn't the first time someone had reacted this way and no doubt would not be the last.

After proper introductions were made, Charlie spent the better part of the next 10 minutes patiently running down her "resume" by way of assuring all parties that she was not only who she claimed to be, but that she was totally qualified for the task at hand.

Rachel offered very little in the way of comment. She opened her mouth to speak at one point, but then seemed to think better of it. Once the driver seemed satisfied that all everyone was on the level and, more importantly, that everyone was staying put, he excused himself. If she wasn't mistaken, Charlie sensed he seemed more than a little happy to be leaving one Miss Rachel Berry in her care.

"Come on," Charlie suggested to Rachel now that they were on their own. "Let's get you situated and I'll kind of explain where we go from here, okay?"

"Fine," Rachel stated flatly. She picked up her purse and was clearly waiting for Charlie to take the lead. It was obvious that Rachel had no intentions of carrying her own bags at this point so Charlie nodded her head to the nearest bellhop.

With Charlie leading the way they located the front desk and Rachel checked in. Charlie instructed the bellhop take Rachel's luggage on up to her suite. In the meanwhile, Charlie escorted Rachel out to the small cafe and secured a quiet corner table so they could have their discussion in relative peace.

Rachel slumped into the nearest chair, clearly disinterested in much of anything that Charlie had to offer. Nonplussed, Charlie sat down across the table from her. After a moment, she excused herself and returned with drinks – a large bottled water for Rachel and an extra large coffee for herself. She placed the water in front of Rachel, then also added a glass of ice and a small dish filled with assorted fruit slices next to it.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured, smiling slightly at the fruit garnishes. At least she's considerate, she noted to herself.

As she reclaimed her seat Charlie was extremely pleased to see that Rachel had finally removed her sunglasses and was now regarding her coolly through expressive chocolate-brown eyes. Her gaze, even in passing, was intense. She was also please to see that she had been right, the girl was stunning. Not what some would call a conventional beauty, but everything clicked – the full sensuous, pouting lips, the tumbling luxurious chestnut curls, the lithe physique, the attitude – it all worked. And her eyes, those exquisite soulful, bottomless dark brown doe eyes. Charlie couldn't help but think to herself that Ms. Berry, no, Rachel had save the best for last.

"Look Rachel, I know you don't really want to be here," Charlie said immediately, trying to ease the tension, "I'm sure none of this was your idea and this kind of stuff just isn't your... thing."

Rachel shifted in her seat and reached out to grab the water bottle, fingers anxiously fiddling with the cap.

"I totally get it and that's fine, really. But someone, your agent, your people, someone must have had a good reason for sending you here." Charlie watched her closely and could tell she was at least listening. "I know _they're _serious about all this. I mean, I don't come cheap, so they're pretty serious," Charlie added. Charlie laughed quickly so that Rachel would know that she wasn't just being arrogant, at least not entirely.

Rachel flickered her eyes up briefly and actually offered a smile. It was the first one that Charlie had seen since meeting the girl and it was another item to add to the checklist of things that just worked.

"Rachel, I promise you, we'll get through this," Charlie continued sincerely, "Everything will be fine and you can get back to your life. Okay?"

"Okay, " Rachel replied softly, nodding her head.

Charlie continued with her speech, explaining to Rachel what they would be doing and trying to prepare her for everything. At some point she noticed that the girl was still fidgeting with the cap of the water bottle and it dawned on Charlie that she was trying to open it and failing miserably. Without pause in the conversation, Charlie calmly reach across the table, twisted the cap off and placed the bottle and cap back on the table.

Rachel blinked rapidly, looked at the cap and smiled.

Nearly an hour later Charlie was tired of talking and clearly Rachel was tired of listening so she walked her up to her suite. Charlie waited patiently outside her door to make certain she could get inside. As it swung open, she could see the bellhop had placed her bags on the dressers for her.

"Look," Charlie said seriously, "I have no idea what you've got in those bags, but I'm willing to bet it's not anything you'll really want to wear for the next few days. I made a list of the things you'll need, okay?"

She held out a sheet of paper to Rachel who closed her hand over it without looking at it.

"You're going to need to have comfortable clothes. Comfortable clothes, _practical_ shoes, and think layers, that's the only thing that's important for the next few days. Where we're going no one really cares how you look. Sorry to say, the only person who's going to be seeing it is, well, me. And think natural fibers, you know, like cotton – they dry quicker."

Rachel nodded, but Charlie could clearly tell that she was back to being overwhelmed.

The truth was that Rachel felt numb. She had been listening to Charlie talk pretty much non-stop for well over an hour and she just needed peace and quiet. She needed to be alone to process everything.

"Look do you want me to stay and help you sort through this?"

Rachel shook her head robotically.

|"Are you sure? Really, I'm happy to help."

_Oh my god, please just go away_, Rachel hissed inwardly. She realized if she didn't do or say something that Charlie was never going to leave.

"No," Rachel croaked out hoarsely and cleared her throat. "No, I assure you I will be fine. I can manage this quite well on my own, but thank you for the offer.."

"Alright then. If you're sure?" Charlie offered, reluctantly.

Rachel quickly nodded retreating back to her non-verbal fugue.

"I'll leave you to it then," Charlie said, still obviously concerned. "I'll see you in the morning, 6 AM. Have a good night, Rachel.."

Rachel offered her a wane smile. "Goodnight, Ms Fabray," she replied unenthusiastically.

Charlie turned and started down the hall and heard the door click softly closed behind her. She pushed the down arrow on the elevator and rocked back and forth on her heels waiting for the doors to open, lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure quite what to do with herself now. It seemed highly unlikely that this girl could well, get her shit together, literally. If she showed up six ways wrong tomorrow, then what?

The doors parted and Charlie stepped into the elevator. She really wanted to march right back up there and check the list off herself, but she knew that it was out of her hands. As the elevator started down, Charlie replayed their conversation from earlier and stuck on Rachel's remark, "And you're so..." She wondered where Rachel had been going with that thought before she stopped herself.

xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Til the Stars Go Blue/ Chapter 2

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the open suitcases on the table in front of her. She was thoroughly exhausted. Her eyes shifted down to the empty duffel bag on the floor and then back up to her suitcases, then she glanced down at the list in her hand. She sighed resignedly as her eyes scanned over the items on the list. The more she read, the more ragged her breathing became until she finally couldn't stop herself and she fell back onto the bed and burst into frustrated tears.

Twenty minutes later, still sniffling with her face puffy, eyes swollen and her head pounding, Rachel began started sorting through her things and making categorized piles. It took her the better part of two hours, but she managed to find most of the things on the list. A phone call to the front desk and a conversation with their concierge allowed her to check off the remaining items before dinner.

She considered going out for dinner, but then thought better of it and ordered from room service instead. It would be her last evening in luxury for awhile so she ate quietly alone and then relaxed in a nice warm bath nursing the first of several glasses of wine. Later, curled in a warm robe, she found a marathon of favorite movies and watched with the sound off reciting the dialogue aloud until she finally fell asleep.

Charlie sat on her porch nursing a beer and watching her caretaker finishing up the last of the day's chores. He pushed the barn door closed and crossed the yard in her direction, wiping the sweat from his face with his muscular forearms.

"Hey Charlie-girl," he sing-songed lightly, dropping down on the porch in front of her.

"How goes it, Noah?" she asked with a smile.

He waggled his eyebrows at the beer she was holding while nodding with a smirk.

She laughed and handed him one from the cooler beside her. He unscrewed the cap and took a long pull."Ahhhhh, so good," he sputtered. "Everything looks good, ma'am."

"Yeah, it does. And don't call me that, I hate it." she said evenly.

"Of course you do. That's why I do it. I'm just bad-ass like that." he said with a ridiculous exaggerated swagger. "You're bad-ass, too."

"Yeah," Charlie said, "dat we be, for shizzle, bro." Noah spat out his mouthful of beer and coughed.

"God Quinn," he choked, "Don't every do that again. That was just so wrong."

Charlie laughed It must have been really awful if he actually resorted to calling her by her given name. He was one of the very few who had that privilege. Their back story was long and complex and yet somehow they had managed to forge a solid friendship.

"So are you out for a few days?" he asked, staring out into the fields.

"Yup," she replied. "Five days, maybe six. Depends on how things go."

"Typical client?" he asked with a wry chuckle.

"Mmm no, I don't think so, actually," Charlie said, sipping her beer.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked with slightly more interest.

"Not sure yet, just different." Charlie deflected. She pictured Rachel fumbling with her water bottle and actually caught herself smiling.

"Is she bangin'?" Noah asked with a smirk and he held his rounded palms over his chest like cantaloupes. Charlie scoffed.

"Noah!" she scolded, nudging him gently in the ribs with her toe.

"Well? Is she? You know, smokin'" he persisted, nonplussed.

Charlie bit her lip and sighed. "Not exactly like that, but yes, Puck," she relented. "She's really, really something. Amazing actually."

Puck took note of Charlie's suddenly wistful expression and his grin turned leering.

"Amazing, huh," he grunted. "Behave yourself, Charlie-girl," he said, grabbing her foot and tugging on it lightly. "Don't do anything I _would_ do."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, I got your back here." he nodded mostly to himself. He tipped his beer and swallowed the rest in a single pull. "Know that, fo shizzle."He side-eyed her with a sly smile. She rolled her eyes at him. He held up his knuckles and she pounded it with her own fist.

"Be safe playing cowboy, Charlie-girl." he cautioned, seriously.

"Always," she said with a smile.

"Puckmeister out." he replied with a wink as he hopped off the porch and strode towards his truck.

Charlie watch as he drove away and then picked up her beer cooler and went inside. She sat the cooler on the counter in the kitchen and then crossed the living room to her office. On a whim, she sat down at her desk and opened her laptop.

She paused a moment, trying to decide if this was something that she really wanted to do. She never researched her clients beyond what their managers/handlers told her about them. She wasn't sure exactly why that was exactly, but she let herself believe it was because it could influence how she interacted with them. She wasn't a person who would normally be star-struck or easily influenced by fame and power because, quite frankly, those factors really didn't matter when she was trying to keep someone from being eaten by a mountain lion or falling off a cliff. Deep down, she really suspected it was because she just didn't care enough to bother. For the most part, if their checks cleared and they came back safely and went about their way, that's all the investment Charlie wanted to make in them.

But, for some reason, Rachel Berry had seriously peaked her curiosity. She found her favorite search engine then she typed in the words: Rachel Berry. She clicked the most reliable looking source. When the website pulled up she did a double-take at the head shot. She was simply breathtaking. No less so in the subsequent shots that came up as she scrolled. Beautiful, powerful, and alluring. She could go from flirty and fun to smoldering and sexy and back again. Charlie found it hard to wrap her head around the person she was seeing on her screen and the shell-shocked young woman who couldn't twist off the cap to her water today. Charlie finally tore her gaze away and started reading.

Charlie exhaled deeply, then glanced at her watch, again. It was going on 6:30. She wasn't surprised that Rachel was late. In fact, she had pretty much expected it, but she was starting to wonder now if she was even going to show up at all. She mentally cursed herself for not thinking to call to see if the girl had checked out before coming down to the stables.

She pushed herself up and was about to walk to the office when she saw Rachel very deliberately making her way across the courtyard. Charlie couldn't help but smile when she noticed that she was actually dressed for the occasion.

Gone were the heels and sparkles and she was wearing jeans, a hot pink heart-covered t-shirt and a denim work shirt. Glancing down, she noted she actually had on short hiking boots. Her hair was pulled up and back in a loose ponytail and she had traded her oversized fashion sunglasses for smaller, more functional wayfarers that were pushed up on top of her head. If it wasn't for the ridiculously large fanny pack she had strapped around her waist, she could have been mistaken for any ranch hand on the premises.

"Good morning, Charlie,"she called out brightly as she motioned for the bellhop following her to leave her things.

"You're late," Charlie answered testily.

"Oh, I know," Rachel offered without a hint of remorse. "There was just so much I had to do and then I had to find these shoes and I just lost track of the time."

"Oh, well, that makes it okay then, " Charlie sniped, clearly annoyed.

"I knew you would understand," Rachel chirped obliviously. Charlie scoffed and shook her head.

"How do I look?" Rachel inquired somewhat nervously.

"Great, you look great," Charlie answered truthfully. "I'm..."

"Surprised?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, maybe a little," Charlie answered with a chuckle. "Okay, a lot."

"I'm glad." Rachel smiled. "I mean, I'm pleased that you find this acceptable. I guess now we can go... play?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded, cautiously, "Okay."

Charlie started off towards the large barn and Rachel fell into step behind her. She followed obediently, in that clipped, purposeful little strut she affected, her eyes casting about.

Charlie could hear her quietly muttering to herself and wondered what that was all about. Frankly, she was still bothered by Rachel's use of the word "play" and was weighing her options how to best handle that misconception. She ultimately decided on nipping it in the bud immediately.

Charlie stopped suddenly in mid-stride and wheeled around. Rachel stopped just short of plowing right into her.

"Oooff, jeez," Rachel sputtered, putting her hands up instinctively and grabbing Charlie by the forearm with one hand, while the other landed awkwardly on the girl's chest.

Charlie took a hold of Rachel, placing her hands around her biceps, then gently, but firmly pushed her to arms length, staring down at her and holding her gaze to make certain she had her full attention. The vivid brown eyes widened startled and then flickered a little bit. Whether she was nervous or afraid, Charlie couldn't be sure

.

"Okay, before we start this adventure, we need to have a little chat, alright?" Rachel nodded meekly.

"I need to know that you understand that this is not a game. We are not playing. You need to understand that this is real and that there are things that can happen to you out there and things that can hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Rachel?" Charlie asked soberly.

Rachel nodded again ever so slightly.

"I need to hear you say it, Rachel. Tell me that you understand what I'm telling you."

"Sure, " Rachel said, unconvincingly.

" Rachel...?" Charlie scolded, her tone rising.

"I... understand," Rachel replied softly.

"Now I promise you that while you're with me I will not let anything happen to you, okay? I will take you out and bring you back and do everything I can to keep you safe. But I can only do that if you will promise to listen to me and do what I say, when I say it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Again, she nodded, almost child-like. Charlie stiffened and squinted her eyes, one eyebrow arching ever so slightly.

"Rachel," she hissed slightly.

"Yes, I understand," she said quietly. "Goodness."

Charlie held her gaze, trying to get some idea of what was really going on behind those bright brown eyes. Finally, she sighed, softened her stance and released her grip.

"Alright then, let's get to it."

With that Charlie turn on her heel and started off again, her pace even faster than before.

Rachel stood motionless, her mind whirling in ten different directions at once. Her first instinct was to burst into tears, but frankly she was much too stubborn to give Charlie the satisfaction. "This can't get any worse," she muttered aloud to no one. She trudged off again after Charlie, feet now dragging the whole time.

Charlie stopped just beyond the stables. "Stay right here," she instructed and she disappeared into the building. She came back after about 10 minutes leading a huge dapple gray horse by the reins.

Rachel worried her bottom lip nervously between her teeth and stared at the animal as they approached, absently twisting a lock of hair with the fingers of one hand.

"Wow," she said, with way too much enthusiasm, "He sure is big, isn't he. Or she?"

"He, though technically," Charlie offered, "I guess it wouldn't be. Not anymore."

"Oh, you poor," Rachel said and she tentatively reached out to stroke the horse's nose, snout, muzzle, whatever it was. The horse tossed its head, gave aloud bluster and stamped its front hoof. Rachel snatched her hand away as though scalded, eyes blinking wide, the color draining from her face.

Charlie chuckled softly and mentally congratulated her for not yelping aloud or bursting into tears.

"Heh, I don't suppose you have anything not quite so...large?"

"I'm afraid not, there wasn't a compact left on the lot. Believe me, I looked."

"Ha, ha, ohh...kay, great," Rachel responded, rolling her eyes.

Charlie squinted at her, but thought better of it and just grabbed the stirrup firmly with her left hand. "I need you to put that foot,"she said, pointing to Rachel's left foot, "right up here."

"You can't possibly be serious," Rachel blurted out, snorting a loud laugh before she could stop herself.

_God, what was that,_ Charlie wondered to herself and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

"Nope, I'm totally serious," Charlie replied calmly. "Just think of it like stepping up into a big ole truck." Charlie could see from the blank stare that was also a foreign concept. "Don't worry, I'll help you."

Before Rachel could respond, Charlie snatched up her left hand and guided it up to the pommel on the saddle, closing her fingers around it. She then ran her hand down the back of Rachel's left leg, grabbed her ankle, hoisted up her foot and placed it in the stirrup. She kept her fingers wrapped around Rachel's calf.

"Now, this is all about jumping, not pulling. You need to push off with your right foot and and throw your leg up and over the saddle."

" Yeah, like that is ever going to happen," Rachel muttered.

"Sorry," Charlie fired back immediately, "I missed that. Did you say something? Something like maybe, sure, I'll try because I'm not a whiny spoiled brat?"

Rachel's mouth dropped open and her brow knitted angrily. Did she...? What the hell...?

Charlie watched patiently, waiting, imaging the angry parade of thoughts that were racing through Rachel's head at the moment, wondering if she'd be bold enough to voice any of them out loud. Charlie had a theory and she was interested to see if it would pay off.

Sure enough, after a few awkward silent moments, she saw Rachel's jaw square, the dark eyes steel over and felt the muscles in the leg she was supporting flex in anticipation. With an audible intake of breath, Rachel bounced a couple of times on her right leg, then launched herself upward.

"I knew it," Charlie smirked, quietly pleased with herself. "She's a defiant little thing. Tell her no, tell her she can't do something and she'll try and do it every time just to spite you." This was an ace that Charlie mentally slipped into her pocket. It would come in quite handy.

In truth, Charlie had expected one of three things to happen: Either Rachel would fail to get her leg to clear and kick the horse and whack her leg soundly. Or she'd underestimate her own strength and launch herself right over the top and off the other side. Or she'd get something somewhere in between.

Rachel did manage to clear the back of the saddle, but she was now sprawled more or less over the top of the horse, swimming in the air. "

Well, at least you're on it," Charlie remarked brightly, reaching up to place her hand on the small of Rachel's back to stop her from flailing and to steady her. "Relax, take a breath, you're fine." Charlie said calmly.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut and trying to put out of her mind how ridiculous she must look, Rachel willed herself to be still. "Now find your balance and see if you can swing your right leg the rest of the way over? You can also pull on the saddle horn to help."

With an exasperated sigh, Rachel squirmed, trying to inch herself forward enough to pull her leg around behind her. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she felt Charlie slide her hand down until it was center squarely on her backside. She gave a firm push giving Rachel the leverage she needed to pulled her leg around, and she scooted herself upright into the saddle.

"Good girl," Charlie said with an almost proud smile, patting her on the thigh.

"Uh, thanks," the good girl squeaked, breathless and blushing. Charlie nodded and stepped away to get her own horse. As she turned to go, Rachel could have sworn she heard Charlie chuckle softly and say "Anytime."

It took the better part of an hour for Charlie to get all their gear situated and for them to finally get on their way.

Despite her best efforts to the contrary, Rachel found herself enjoying the morning. It was sunny and pleasant and the scenery was breathtaking. Everything felt fresh and clean and peaceful.

After a long while of riding behind Charlie, Rachel managed to scoot and nudge her horse to walk fast enough so that they were riding side-by-side. Charlie had been keeping a watchful eye on Rachel's nudging efforts in case she needed to step in and assist. To her surprise, the girl managed to get it accomplished on her own without sending the horse galloping off into the meadow.

"Why do you have that?" Rachel asked, nodding toward the rifle Charlie had strapped to her saddle.

"Because this isn't a Disney movie," Charlie popped off.

A stricken look of panic crossed Rachel's face and immediately Charlie regretted being so flippant. "It's just better to have it and never need it than need it and never have it," Charlie added reassuringly.

"Well, I hope we won't be shooting anything, like for food or anything," Rachel said. "I don't eat meat."

"Right, of course you don't," Charlie nodded with a smirk. She wasn't entirely surprised by this and had come prepared, but she wasn't ready to concede the point. "Wow, you're probably gonna be awfully hungry by the time we get done," she teased.

Rachel's face fell slightly. "But...," she sputtered.

"Yeah, there's not much for you besides grass and bark, maybe some nuts. Squirrel food." Charlie remarked, trying to sound genuinely worried.

"What about fish? I can eat fish," she offered.

"Oh, that's good," Charlie smirked. "Do you know how to catch any?"

"Not... really, no." Rachel answered solemnly, clearly buying into the whole idea that she was going to have to forage for her own supper.

They rode in silence again and Charlie couldn't help but steal glances over at Rachel. Her brow was knit and she was deep in thought. Probably trying to figure out how long she could survive without food. It was mean, but Charlie chuckled nonetheless.

By end of the second hour, Rachel was pretty much over the whole fresh, clean, peaceful vibe and was wondering how anyone rode one of these animals for any great length of time. It was hot and uncomfortable and she shrugged off her denim shirt and tied it around her waist.

She started rummaging around in her fanny pack and Charlie spun around when she heard a strange hissing sound. Rachel was spritzing herself soundly with insect repellent. Charlie didn't have the heart to tell her that would probably attract more insects than it actually repelled.

Frankly Charlie was more worried about her bare arms. Rachel had a healthy bronze glow to her skin, but Charlie suspected it was probably genetics and might be at least partially man-made. A good sunburn right out of the gate and everything would be ruined.

"I don't suppose you have any sunblock in your Mary Poppin's bag, do you?" Charlie asked.

Rachel pursed her lips and rummaged around. "Goodness, no, I don't believe that I do," she replied glumly, disappointed in herself for not thinking of that.

Charlie shifted and reached into her saddle pack. She pulled out a tube of sunblock. She dropped back and came along side Rachel.

"Here," she said, "Put out your hands." Rachel held up both palms and Charlie squeeze a generous amount of sunscreen onto each up-turned palm.

"Get your arms and your chest and the back of your neck," Charlie instructed.

Rachel sniffed cautiously at the lotion. She was pleasantly surprised.

"You were expecting chicken grease or something?" Charlie remarked and was pleased when Rachel gave a loud, hearty laugh.

"Maybe," the girl confessed.

"All natural and no-animal by-products, I'll have you know," Charlie said proudly.

Rachel rubbed the lotion on her arms and across the back of her neck, coating any other exposed skin she could find. Charlie watched her, telling herself that it was to make sure she was doing it properly Charlie then pulled out a second smaller tube.

"Come here a minute." Charlie said, grabbing the reins of Rachel's horse and stopping its stride so she could work more easily. "Take off your sunglasses and close your eyes."

Rachel eyed Charlie suspiciously.

"Oh, come on, just do it." she chided. Rachel pulled off her glasses and closed her eyes. Charlie daubed on the sunblock, coating her nose and under her eyes, then added a few lines on her cheeks just because she could.

"Okay, all done." Rachel opened her eyes and saw Charlie grinning at her. It was then that she noticed that her fingers were... purple.

Rachel rummaged quickly for her compact and gazed at Charlie's handiwork. She had a purple streak down the length of her nose as well as a wide stripe under each eye. There were matching flared stripes painted up each cheek.

Honestly, Charlie wasn't quite certain what Rachel's reaction would be, but she could see the delight twinkling in her eyes before she ever lowered the compact. With a smirk, Rachel remarked, "My turn," and she held out her hand. Charlie laughed loudly and hesitantly surrendered the tube of nose-coat.

"Fine, just don't waste it all," she sighed acting much more put out than she actually felt.

Rachel's face was a mask of concentration as she worked and every so often her she would work her bottom lip between her teeth or sweep her tongue across her lips. Charlie found she couldn't keep her eyes off the girl whenever she did this. Finally, after much giggling, Charlie had a heart, moon and spray of stars painted across her face in bright purple. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw it.

"That's awesome, actually, "she grinned. She put the sunscreen back and pulled a baseball cap out of her pack and place it squarely on Rachel's head. The bill dipped down too far and the girl had to tip her head up to see.

"It'll keep the sun off your face," Charlie told her.

"Boston?" Rachel remarked.

" Yeah, I spent a nice weekend there once," Charlie replied, but didn't offer any more details.

"Hmmm," Rachel just nodded, tweaking the cap brim up so she could see. "I'm more a Yankee fan myself."

"Figures," Charlie muttered under her breath and she heard Rachel blast out with a laugh again. It was a glorious sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After what felt like an eternity to Rachel, Charlie finally steered them into a small grove of trees and back out the other side. The woods gave way to a beautiful, wide meadow and Rachel could hear the bubbling of water from close by.

Charlie threw her leg over the saddle and slid easily off her horse. She stretched up and twisted, trying to work out the stiffness from the ride. Rachel sat quietly and watched, still not quite sure what she was supposed to be doing and also startled to find herself entirely fascinated by the view.

Not the mountain vista or the meadow, but the view of Charlie. The arch of her neck when she tipped her head to the side. The barely-there peek of smooth stomach when her shirt pulled up as she stretched. The sleek swells and full curves in all the right places when she bent forward to touch her fingers to the ground. Rachel stared, her features slack, her gaze wistful and soft. One corner of her mouth curled up.

Charlie raised up and met her gaze and Rachel blanched. "Do you need some help?" she asked immediately.

Rachel opened her mouth to answer and then realized she had absolutely no idea whether she needed help or not. Before she could even think about it, Charlie closed the distance, reached up and placed her hands squarely on Rachel's waist.

"Okay, swing your leg over behind you."

Rachel did as she asked and felt herself stepping down what seemed miles before her foot finally touched solid ground.

"Good, now just pull your other foot out of the stirrup."

Rachel flailed a bit, but eventually got her foot free and was standing on the ground.

"Graceful," she muttered under her breath.

"Stop it." Charlie scolded lightly. "Okay?" Charlie asked releasing her grasp.

"Sure, great," Rachel responded confidently. It wasn't until she went to take a step that she discovered her legs were like noodles. She would have stumbled and gone down hard had Charlie not immediately caught and held her around the waist.

"Ohh," Rachel sputtered in surprise.

"Whoa there. I got you," Charlie told her calmly with a smile.

Rachel chuckled nervously to cover her embarrassment. She could feel her face go crimson right up to the tops of her ears. Hopefully the sunblock hid it well.

"No worries. Riding takes some getting used to. Let's take a second, let the blood flow, and get our sea legs again," Charlie suggested.

There was really no place for her to sit, so they just stood facing out to the meadow. Rachel kind of leaned back into Charlie, silently willing her legs to find their strength again quickly. In an attempt to ease the awkward tension, Charlie decided to play tour guide.

"There's a stream about a half mile away, " Charlie pointed back over her shoulder behind them. There's also a really nice lake about 25 minutes across that field. We can set up everything here just inside the tree line. It'll keep us cooler that way and we can get a good view, too."

Rachel just nodded, not really absorbing too much of what Charlie was actually saying, but lulled by the sound of her voice. She was also very aware of Charlie's hands easily gripping her waist. It was a very comforting sensation. It felt...natural.

"What say we give it another go, huh?" Charlie encouraged, keeping her grip just in case.

"Sure, of course." Rachel offered quickly. After she managed a few steady steps, Charlie released her hold and Rachel didn't know whether to be pleased or disappointed.

Charlie had explained during the ride that this was more or less a permanent campsite she used and that way they didn't have to pack everything along with them, just enough to get a feel for things. Still, there was plenty of real work to be done before they could even think of resting. They spent the better part of the afternoon setting up tents, gathering water and wood and making the campsite liveable. By the time the sun disappeared, Rachel ached all over, had fallen into a royal funk and was exhausted to the bone.

She plopped herself down on the ground and quickly began taking a silent survey of the growing collection of bumps, bruises, cuts and scrapes she had acquired, souvenirs of her adventures thus far. With each new discovery she winced and let out a whimper, whine or exaggerated sigh.

Ever the drama queen, Charlie thought with a smirk, even with an audience of one.

"How you doing over there?" Charlie inquired.

She brought her head up and pretended to just notice that Charlie was kneeling down, stacking wood near the fire.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked again.

"Oh, I suppose," Rachel replied, her voice tinged heavily with "poor me."

"Anything that needs bandaging? Splinting? Do I need to start collecting branches for a litter?" Charlie implored, trying to keep her tone serious.

"No," Rachel replied curtly, a pouting forming as she realized she was being mocked. "I can assure you, I am perfectly fine," she added. Her tongue darted quickly over her lips and she flipped her hair off her shoulder as her inner diva bubble to the surface.

Charlie took in the lip and hair action with much interest and she wondered how something so... annoying could be so appealing at the same time. She rolled her eyes and chuckled quietly then finished stacking the wood neatly.

When she felt sure it would be enough to get them through the night. she stood up, brushed her hands together and toed a burning log with her boot, nudging it further into the pile and sending a shower of sparks up into the air.

Show off, she chided herself.

Rachel's eyes flickered over, but she didn't make any comment. Charlie strode over to where Rachel was sitting cross-legged and flicking small twigs and stones into the fire.

"Seriously, are you doing okay?" Charlie asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," Rachel shot back instantly, still smarting. "You don't need to babysit me."

Charlie laughed brightly. "Of course I do," she replied squatting down in front of Rachel. "That's exactly what I'm supposed to be doing."

"I am not completely helpless, you know. I'm not without some skills." Rachel fretted.

"I never thought or said otherwise," Charlie countered unfazed by her attitude. "But, even little things can turn into a big deal pretty quickly if you don't take care of them."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, her tone considerably cooled.

"Like cuts or blisters, you can get infection pretty easily," Charlie replied.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly.

They lapsed into a long silence. Charlie absently tossed pebbles into the fire and watched Rachel out of the corner of her gaze. Rachel was now glancing at her hands and clearly working something over in her mind.

"Um...perhaps I do have some little things, maybe," she admitted reluctantly.

"Show me," Charlie said, studying her closely for anything seriously amiss.

Hesitantly, Rachel held up her hands and Charlie could see the red blisters rising here and there across her palms and nodded knowingly.

"Oh, yeah, I got that covered," Charlie said, "I'll be right back." She jumped up and walked over to one of her bags, rummaging around and then came back with a little tin box and sat back down in front of Rachel.

She popped the box open and pulled out several items, placing them neatly on the open lid. Then she held out both of her hands, palms up. Rachel offered her hands again, shyly. Charlie took them one at a time, turning them palm up and gently inspecting the blisters. Most were small and intact, but some had already ruptured. Still holding onto Rachel's hand, she reached down and flipped open the top a small bottle of sanitizer and soaked a gauze pad with the cleanser.

"Ready?" she asked.

Rachel had been watching her so intently that she didn't really realize what she was asking her.

"Huh...wha..?" she replied somewhat dazed.

Charlie swept the gauze pad across her open palm gently. There was a hissed intake of breath as the alcohol made contact with Rachel's broken skin.

"Ow, ow, ow," Rachel wailed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Charlie brought Rachel's palm up closer to her face and blew across it, trying to dry the alcohol quicker.

Rachel's eyes popped open in surprise. "Oh...," she chirped softly, her breath hitching slightly.

Charlie held her gaze and winked at her, then lifted up the other hand and quickly repeated the process.

"Eee, eee, ow, ow," Rachel croaked and winced as the alcohol burned. Again, Charlie puffed cool breath soothingly across her skin.

Releasing Rachel's hand, Charlie reach out and gently brushed away solitary tear that trickled down her cheek. Rachel blinked rapidly.

"All better. See, that wasn't so bad?" Charlie asked, "Was it?" Still wide-eyed, Rachel could only shake her head.

"Almost done" Charlie noted as she picked up a small tin, dipped her fingertips in and reached for Rachel's hand again. Instinctively, Rachel pulled it away. Charlie quirked one eyebrow

"Oh stop," Charlie chided, "this won't hurt."

She reached again and Rachel relented, watching intently as Charlie daubed ointment onto the blisters, first on one hand, then the other. Working patiently, she placed bandages over some of the larger wounds.

"All done," Charlie announced, "but we'll need to check those in the morning. You'll probably want to wear some gloves though until we get you toughened up."

For a fleeting instant, Charlie found herself with a overwhelming urge to kiss the upturned palm she was still holding. Startled, her smile fluttered away and she released Rachel's hand, busying herself with the items in the first aid kit.

_Whoa, what the actual f...? _Her mind churned itself over. It wasn't the girl part. That was very much a non-issue. The client part, however, was a big red flag.

Rachel broke the silence before she could finish the thought.

"You must think I'm such an idiot," Rachel stammered.

Charlie's first reaction was to say: _ I absolutely do. _She didn't think that at all, but she wanted to tease the girl; to draw her out of her shell. But she held her tongue, realizing any such comment would be taken straight to heart.

"Not at all," Charlie replied instead.

"Oh please, you don't have to be kind." Rachel snorted.

"Oh, I'm not," Charlie countered. "Once you know me, you'll find a I'm something of a belligerent asshole."

Rachel looked at her, puzzled. Charlie smirked and Rachel realized she was being self-deprecating.

"I just mean I'm just out here floundering around." Rachel continued, gesturing theatrically, throwing her hands wide. "Clearly I don't have the slightest idea what I'm doing out here. I don't even know why I came."

"Rachel, everybody has to start somewhere, " Charlie said patiently. "Effort and enthusiasm count for something, you know. They can get you gold stars, too." Charlie laughed and Rachel fingered the delicate gold star necklace at her throat and chuckled with her. "It's not like I've been very enthusiastic," she admitted, surprised by her sudden candor.

"Maybe not, but you've done everything I've asked... eventually. You've been a pretty good sport, too," Charlie added. "Probably a better sport than I would be if the situation were reversed."

"Really?" Rachel implored.

"I'd say so," Charlie smirked and ran a finger down the faded purple stripe on Rachel's nose. "I could never do what you do. All those people and the press. Ugh, I couldn't deal with flashbulbs popping off in my face or creeps with cameras lurking after me. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd be one of the people who gets in trouble for running over those guys with the cameras."

"Well, it can be a bit much sometimes," Rachel agreed. "I don't know, I just feel...so incompetent. I don't like not doing things well. It's like I'm wasting your time here."

"Rachel," Charlie scolded gently. "Everything will be fine. I promise. You'll see."

Rachel looked away, picking at the bandages on her hand.

"And I, for one, am very glad you came." Rachel lifted her head and Charlie caught and held that oh-so-intense gaze as those hypnotic eyes flickered all about her face seeking reassurance. Charlie was more than happy to provide it.

"At this moment, Miss Berry," she mused, "My time is being very well spent." Charlie winked at her and reached out to tug on the brim of the baseball cap playfully. Then she sprang to her feet and move off to tend to their horses.

Rachel swallowed the lump that had suddenly risen in her throat and smiled softly.

Rachel sat in front of the fire, watching the flames flicker and the sparks flutter up into the night sky. She leaned back and let her head fall against the make-shift bench behind her. She had never seen so many stars in the sky in all her life. They were so close and so bright. It all made her feel so, well, insignificant. She already felt that way too much of the time anyway so she didn't need the very heavens to remind her.

Rachel was totally bored and had been hoping for something, anything to distract her. She looked across at Charlie who was leaning up with her back against their water barrel, her nose buried in a book. She'd been that way since their dinner had been cleared away. Rachel glanced down at the small pebble in her hand and grinned wickedly before chucking it in that general direction. It bounced off the wooden staves and ricocheted into Charlie's lap. Charlie brushed at her pants and glanced up. Rachel smirked

"Is your name really "Charlie?" Rachel asked.

Charlie frowned then chuckled at the randomness of the sudden question.

"Yes and no, why do you ask?" she answered, ducking the question. She hated talking about herself. She hated talking about her personal life even more. Normally it wasn't much of a problem. Most of her clients were more than willing to pass the time talking incessantly about themselves.

"I was just curious." Rachel replied.

"It's just a nickname, Rachel." Charlie answered. "It's what everyone calls me." She hoped that answer would be sufficient, yet somehow knew that it wouldn't. She was quickly learning where Rachel was concerned there was always another question.

"What does your mother call you?" Rachel asked, staring intently.

Charlie laughed softly. Smart and beautiful, she had suspected as much.

"Um, she calls me Quinn, or Quinnie," Charlie said, rolling her eyes at the latter. "Yeah, she hates that people call me Charlie. She thinks it's too...well, let's just say she hates a lot of things about...my life."

"I'm sorry. It's a beautiful name, you know." Rachel remarked. "Quinn I mean. I can see that side of you. But I can see the Charlie, too."

"Uh huh, you can, can you?" Charlie nodded, her eyes back into her book. She was fine with humoring her on the subject, but Rachel had no possible way of knowing anything about the girl formerly known as Quinn.

Rachel stared at her, chewing on the corner of her lower lip. "I can't believe someone like you..." Rachel trailed off suddenly.

Charlie waited to see if she would finish the thought on her own. "Someone like me what?" Charlie prompted after a long silence.

"I don't know," Rachel said, eyes cast to the ground in front of her. " Isn't married, I guess." she said finally.

Charlie chuckled. It wasn't the first time she'd had this conversation. "What makes you think I'm not?" she asked flatly, her eyebrow quirking in annoyance.

"Oh, are you? " Rachel stumbled out. "I mean, of course, you would be...I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't see a ring."

"I'm not married," Charlie said

"Engaged?" Rachel prodded. Charlie folded her book and turned to face her.

"Are you asking me if I'm single?" she teased. Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, no...of course not." she deflected. "I mean, why would I? Care, I mean. I was just trying to make conversation." Her voice trailed off and she looked away.

"Are you?" Charlie asked after a moment.

"What?" Rachel picked her head up, brows knitted.

"Single?"

"Yes, technically. Well, um, no." she stammered. "Not exactly."

"Oh," Charlie turned back to her book. She wasn't surprised.

"It's complicated," Rachel said finally. Charlie smirked.

"Isn't it always," she said wryly.

"It's hard," she said softly. "When you're in my profession, it's so self-directed and there are so many unknowns, it makes it difficult to keep a relationship together. "

"I can understand that, " Charlie said sympathetically.

"Meeting people is always a challenge, too." she said.

Charlie nodded, her eyes focused on Rachel, absorbing each word. Rachel gave a small, sad smile.

"It's just hard, sometimes. People always seem to want something from you." she said, blinking rapidly. "Even those who shouldn't." Her gaze drifted off somewhere else. When she came back and found Charlie still watching her, she quickly looked down at her hands in her lap.

Charlie folded her book and set it on the ground. She pushed herself up and walked over to sit beside Rachel. "Let's play a game," Charlie suggested.

Rachel's head snapped up and she frowned slightly, puzzled.

"You know, those get-to-know-you type of things that people do," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Oh," Rachel nodded and grinned. "Don't those type of things normally involve alcoholic beverages for the sake of embarrassing all parties?"

"Normally. I'd say we can forgo the dare portion of any such games." Charlie said thoughtfully. "Wait," she said and jumped up. She rummaged through one of her bags and pulled out a handful of index cards and two pens, then came back to her spot. She handed Rachel five of the cards and took five for herself, putting the rest aside.

"Now, think of five questions and write them down. When you're done, we'll exchange cards." Charlie explained.

"What type of questions would be appropriate?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," Charlie laughed with a shrug. "Silly questions, serious questions, questions you're too embarrassed to ask out loud. Just something that helps us find out something about each other."

Rachel nodded and shuffled the cards in her hand.

"Oh, I see. That sounds intriguing actually. Perhaps we could make it a nightly ritual and do like five a night or something, " she added, excitement creeping into her voice.

Charlie winced slightly, but grinned immediately to cover it. This was getting to look more like a bad idea than something to fill the time. Nevertheless, she was already all in so she started writing. About ten minutes later they each handed the other a stack of cards.

"Go," Charlie said immediately.

"But I... " Rachel said anxiously, shuffling through her cards, clearly with the intention of reading them.

"Nope, don't look at them, just go with the one on top. That' s the whole point, just go," Charlie insisted.

Rachel's mouth dropped open and Charlie could see her eyes still rapidly scanning the card.

"Rachel!" she scolded. Rachel huffed then started reading.

"What's the thing you worry about the most?"

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow and then finally answered, "Not being successful."

"How do you define success?" Charlie asked?

"That's not fair. That's another question." Rachel protested.

"Well, maybe we should be allowed a single follow up question then?" Charlie suggested reasonably.

"Well maybe that should be one of your questions for tomorrow then?" Rachel countered.

Charlie smirked. "Fine, whatever." she said, making a mental note to herself. She sighed and pulled up her first card.

"What's your favorite color?" She rolled her eyes. "Really, Rachel?" she asked sarcastically. Rachel shrugged.

"Green." she said.

"My turn," Rachel said brightly.""Who is your idol and why?" Oh, that's easy. The fabulous Ms. Barbra Streisand. She's so amazing. She's done everything from Broadway to movies and totally on her own terms, even when no one believed in her and everyone told her she would never succeed." Rachel's hands fluttered as she spoke and the twinkle in her eyes lit up her entire face. "I just love her," she said breathlessly.

"I can see that," Charlie said with a smile. She pulled up a card and held it up in front of her, but was still staring at Rachel, who was still fairly well levitating with giddy glee over her last question. Charlie chuckled and dropped her eyes to the card in front of her.

"Uh huh, "Dogs or cats?" She cut her eyes at Rachel. "Dogs," she replied in a dull monotone.

Rachel's face fell slightly. "Why dogs?" she asked.

"Um, maybe you should save that for tomorrow's questions," she replied with a fake smile. Charlie dropped the card on the ground in front of her. It fluttered and landed in the dust. She could tell Rachel was aching to pick it up.

""What's your personal good luck charm?" Rachel read off the next card in her stack. "Well, I don't know if I have a specific item, but I do have a symbol, gold stars. Gold stars are my thing." she announced proudly. Her fingers fluttered to her necklace, while Charlie's gaze dropped to the small star tattoo on her wrist. Rachel started to ask something, then immediately closed her mouth again. Charlie smirked.

"What's the...worst day of your life and why?"" Charlie let the question trail off at the end. Her smile faded and she sighed. Rachel immediately picked up on her change in mood.

"Um, I don't want to lie to you, Rachel," she said quietly, "But I really can't answer this question... right now."

"I understand, " Rachel said, "I mean we don't know..." Charlie raised her hand to cut her off.

"It's not about me not knowing you very well, Rachel." she explained. "It's just... it's.. I, I don't talk about it. Ever." she said, the corners of her mouth dropping slightly. "I'm sorry," she said with a weak smile and dropped her eyes.

Rachel immediately reached out and touched Charlie's hand.

"No worries. Just a game, hon." she said, squeezing her fingers. "We can quit if you like?" she offered after a moment.

"Pfffsssh, no, no," Charlie said, shaking her head and tracing her finger lightly across her eyebrow. "Your turn." she said with a nod.

"If you're sure," Rachel asked. Charlie nodded. Rachel dropped Charlie's hand and sat back, shuffling to the next card. Charlie saw her do a double-take so she knew she was quick-reading the cards when she could.

""Where's your favorite place to be kissed?" Rachel said, her face turning crimson. "Oh, and why? Of course." Rachel tucked the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and appeared to be deep in thought. Finally she quirked her eyebrow and grinned. "The kitchen," she said with a smug smirk.

Charlie laughed and shook her head. "Alrighty then. And why do you like being kissed _in _the kitchen?"

"The counter." Rachel said with a giggle and dropped her face into her hands. Charlie now found she couldn't stop smiling. She held up her own stack of cards.

""What's your biggest vice?", Charlie read off. "Well, I tend to be on the sarcastic side." she said. Rachel nodded.

"So I had noticed." she said lightly. "Just part of your charm, I suspect."

"So glad you see it that way, " Charlie responded with a smile.

Charlie held up her last card and dropped her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter. She shook herself and held out the card.

""Where is the last place someone kissed you?"" she read. Rachel peered through her fingers. "Huh, that's... odd." Charlie said. "Hmm, let me think. Hmmm, on...my...," Charlie made to motion with her index finger, hovering it over her torso as though trying to remember.

Rachel squeaked and closed her fingers.

"Forehead," Charlie declared, touching her forehead lightly.

"Ha, ha," Rachel chimed. "That wasn't what I meant."

"No, really?" Charlie quipped. "Then I guess we'll both learn to be more specific, won't we?" she said with a wink, bending to pick up the cards she had been dropping on the ground.

"Tomorrow night, then." Rachel said emphatically.

"I can't wait," Charlie answered, casting her eyes toward her book longingly.

Rachel suddenly found that she couldn't keep her eyes open. She tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't.

"You probably should get some sleep." Charlie suggested. "It's been a really long day."

"I don't know if I can sleep here," Rachel admitted.

Charlie turned back to face Rachel again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, her eyes darting away. She was clearly lying. Charlie knew if she could just get her to lay down for a few minutes she was so exhausted she'd probably fall right to sleep.

"Seriously, tell me," Charlie coaxed and bumped Rachel's shoulder with her own.

"It's all quite silly, actually," Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, " Charlie said softly, "I promise you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you." Rachel sat silently, fixedly stroking the bandages on her palm.

"Are you scared of the dark?" Charlie kidded gently.

"No, of course not." Rachel said with a decided pout, folding her arms across her chest. Charlie knew immediately she was lying.

"I'll make sure you have a flashlight right where you can get your hands on it." Charlie assured her. "And the fire stays bright for a really long time."

Rachel nodded, but didn't seem remotely soothed.

"Do you want me to check your tent? Would that help?" Charlie asked.

Rachel looked up at her, then looked away again, but slowly nodded her head. Charlie smiled.

"Okay, wait here," she said, then scrambled to her feet. She picked up the Mag flashlight that was next to her saddlebags and crossed over to Rachel's tent. She unzipped the doorway and stepped inside. She swept the powerful light all around the floor and in the corners of the tent, looking for any unwanted visitors that might be lurking. She opened up Rachel's sleeping bag and shook it out, just in case.

She stepped back outside and zipped the door behind her then crossed back over to the fire and sat down on the bench Rachel was leaning against.

"I checked everywhere. I even shook out your sleeping bag." Charlie told her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I promise."

Rachel looked up at her, eyes darting everywhere across her face, reading her features.

"Just try, okay. All I will ever ask is that you try. If you can't, we'll figure something else out." Charlie squeezed her shoulder lightly. Rachel nodded and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Hey," Charlie said, grabbing Rachel's hand. She pressed the Mag light into her palm and closed her fingers around it. Rachel walked the short distance to her tent, unzipped the doorway and then looked back at Charlie. "Thank you, you know, for checking." she said.

"Not a problem," Charlie nodded and smiled."Goodnight, Rachel."

"Goodnight... Quinn."

Charlie cut her eyes up at Rachel to see if she was being a smart-ass, but she just smiled, almost shyly and then ducked inside her tent, tugging the zipper down behind her. Charlie could hear her puttered around inside as she readied herself for bed. Finally, there was quiet for several minutes. Then, Charlie heard it: Fsssstt, fssssst, fssssst. The ever-present spritzing. There was some rustling and grunting and Charlie guessed Rachel was tossing around trying to find a comfortable position. Then there was only the sounds of the night woods and the crackling of the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Augh. I'm having the author's equivalent of buyer's remorse. I'm trying to re-edit this as I break it apart into bite-size morsels (I like big block of text) and it's still so hybrid. I remember now why I wanted to break it apart to pieces and start over again from scratch. But it was finished and I never finish anything so scrapping it felt weirdly akin to disrespecting the elusive muse. Offending already shy muses can have long-lasting and dire consequences.

And I really do know the difference between a period and a comma, even though it might not seem like it – frequently.

Chapter 4

Rachel woke in the dark, shivering. Everything was so still that the rasp of her own breath was deafening. She waited a few moments until her eyes adjusted to the light, then she stood up, hugging her sleeping bag around her and stepped out of the tent.

The fire was still burning, but it was just bright coals with the odd flicker of flame. Against the soft glow she saw that Charlie sleeping curled next to the fire. Hiking up the sleeping bag around her Rachel padded softly toward the sleeping figure. As quietly as she could she placed her sleeping bag down next to Charlie's and snuggled herself back inside.

She watched the still figure, allowing herself to fall into the soft rhythm of the girl's breathing, feeling the warmth of the fire start to penetrate the chill. Boldly, she wriggled closer until she was practically right up against Charlie's back. So close she could reach out and touch if she was so inclined.

Charlie had bunched up the denim shirt she was wearing earlier and was using it for a pillow. A sleeve was unfurled and draped down over her back. Without thinking Rachel let her fingers traced lightly over the fabric of the shirt, caressing the faded denim, surprised by the softness. With shaking fingers, she reached up and stroked a tendril of blonde hair that had strayed out of her braids. Warm again and newly content, Rachel closed her eyes and was asleep almost immediately.

Day Two

Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she knew immediately something was different. The fire had gone out, but there was still the faintest ghost of warmth clinging to the ash. Dawn was just lifting her veil and all was washed in early morning quicksilver, splattered and sparkling with mist and dew. She heard her horse snort softly and it eased her mind.

Then she became aware of the soft, steady breathing just over her shoulder and realized that Rachel was sleeping tucked up behind her. Gingerly, she shifted in her sleeping bag and rose up on her elbow, casting a look over her shoulder. Rachel was sleeping soundly, one hand curled up underneath her chin and the other clinging loosely to the sleeve of Charlie's denim shirt. Charlie felt the heat rise in her cheeks and she rolled fully onto her back. "This is just so not happening," she thought to herself.

In all the time she'd been doing this work, this was a first. Sure, there had been some casual flirting, even mild attraction, but nothing, nothing like this. As though reading her thoughts, Rachel stirred in her sleep, shifted closer, her fingers reaching out and curling around Charlie's bicep.

"Oh..." Charlie huffed softly then exhaled deeply, running her fingertips absently across her eyebrow. It was something she did when she was anxious, a tic of sorts. She liked being close to the girl. In fact, she really liked it a lot and had thought about nothing but being even closer for much of the last evening. Truth be told, she wanted to curl herself into the sleeping figure beside her, to bury her face in the soft chestnut brown curls and shield her like a blanket. Instead, she was distracting herself by mentally running through a laundry list of reasons why that should not and could not ever happen.

Gently, she pried Rachel's fingers off her arm. The girl grunted unhappily, fluttered her fingers across something ticking her face and went still again. The touching. The constant touching. That was going to be a big problem. Charlie made a mental note to herself to stop. At the very thought, her fingertips flew immediately back to her eyebrow.

Charlie was already nursing her second cup of coffee of the morning when Rachel finally stirred herself awake. She sat up and stretched, yawning. The girl's hair was adorably mussed and there were wrinkles on her face where she'd been laying on the zipper of her sleeping bag. Charlie winced suddenly, sat her coffee cup down and hurriedly closed the distance between them. Rachel was still too sleep-fuzzy to notice until Charlie got right in front of her. Charlie smiled at Rachel and reached down with her hand. Rachel's eyes widened as she thought the girl was going to caress her cheek, but then her hand swept past her face to her shoulder and she brushed away a large black spider that was crawling up the front of her shirt. Rachel screamed, scrambled to her feet and frantically kicked the sleeping bag away. The spider scuttled off into the brush.

"Ughhh," Rachel shuddered and anxiously brushed her hands all over her hair and clothes.

"Good morning, Rachel," Charlie said brightly, walking back over to pick up her coffee again. With a disgusted grunt, Rachel stomped away to her tent, flinching at everything and nothing.

Charlie paused, waiting and soon after she heard the tell-tale fzzzzt, fzzzzzt, fzzzzzzt of insect repellent. Her shoulders shook as she chuckled silently into her mug.

By the time Charlie managed to _coax _Rachel away from the safety of her tent it was almost noon and was really too late in the day for fishing. Nevertheless, she thought they would at least give it a try and if nothing happened, then she could go on to Plan B. It's not like really expect Rachel to actually catch anything anyway.

She quickly learned trying to focus Rachel Berry on something she had no interest in was like trying to herd cats. It took another 40 minutes to gather everything and trudge to the lake.

For some one with such splendidly well-toned calves, Rachel fussed and fumed endlessly under her breath about the walk. Charlie decided ignoring her was the best course of action. When they got to the water, Charlie found a nice flat spot on a point that had access to some cover and went about setting up the rods. She talked Rachel through it a little bit, but soon realized she was pretty much talking to herself and gave up.

"Okay, come on. Let's try this." she said, motioning for Rachel who was gingerly picking wildflowers at the edge of the meadow. Rachel shuffled over and Charlie handed her the fishing rod. She wrinkled her nose and looked at it like it was a snake then held it arms length.

"I'm going to show you how to do this and then I'll let you do it yourself, okay?" Charlie asked. Rachel nodded with a grimace.

Charlie patiently walked Rachel through the steps to released the spool and then made a cast into the weed cover on the opposite side of the point. She reeled the line back in and proceeded to hand it over to Rachel.

"Your turn," she said.

Rachel made a few halfhearted fumbling attempts and was starting to get frustrated because she either plopped the line straight down into the water in front of her or sent it spooling off into a big tangled mess.

After her last failed effort, Charlie sighed and walked up behind her. "Stop, stop," she said, closing her hand around Rachel's on the fishing rod. Rachel was waggling it back and forth like a wand.

"Stop, just...no," Charlie said, stepping directly behind her and grabbing her by both wrists. "Just stand completely still." After one more deliberate exaggerated wiggle of her hips, Rachel finally complied. "Alright, pay attention, please" Charlie scolded lightly. Rachel giggled.

Charlie kept her hand over Rachel's so they were both holding the rod, then walked her through it all again, step-by-step. She showed her how to hold the line, then release the bail on the reel and to pull her arm back and cast smoothly.

Rachel, however, was much more preoccupied with the fact that Charlie was standing flush against her back and that she was practically wrapped in her arms. She had totally figured out the whole casting business after one take, but she certainly wasn't about to let Charlie know that.

"Got it," Charlie asked?

"Mmm, hmm," Rachel nodded.

Charlie had Rachel do everything again herself while she watched so that she'd remember. After a little more practice, Rachel was casting smoothly and fairly accurately. In fact, she liked the casting part so much, Charlie doubted she'd ever leave the line in the water long enough to actually catch anything.

"Something's pulling on this," Rachel said, voice rising in something between a whine and a panic.

"What do you mean?" Charlie looked up from where she was sitting with a notebook spread open across her lap and glanced at Rachel's line. "No way," she muttered under her breath because there was no mistaking that there was something tugging on the line.

"Pull it up, set the hook," she said, scrambling to her feet.

Rachel just looked at her, puzzled as though she was speaking another language.

"It's a fish, Rachel" she said, "You've caught a fish."

"Oh, oh,oh," Rachel chirped excitedly. For the better part of the next ten minutes, Rachel wrangled around and managed to keep the fish in play. The fish jumped, thrashed and tumbled in mid air and then splashed back into the water. Rachel squealed loudly and jumped up and down, undoubtedly scaring away any other fish within earshot.

"Don't stop, keep reeling." Charlie coaxed laughing and shaking her head.

"Yeah, oh, okay." Rachel nodded, working the reel clumsily.

"Keep the tip of the rod down when it goes out and then pull up when you reel." Charlie instructed.

Rachel promptly did the exact opposite, yet somehow managed to keep the fish on the line. Charlie decided it must be one extremely stupid fish.

"Oh look, there it is. That's it, right?" Rachel shouted and pointed at the swirling water as the line went slacked and fluttered in the breeze.

"Yes, yes, that's it," Charlie remarked, somewhat exasperated that Rachel was ignoring everything she was telling her. "Keep going, keep going." She reached over and pulled the tip of the rod up while Rachel reeled up the slack in the line. The fish was tiring, but it wasn't in the net and Charlie had serious doubts about whether it ever would be.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Keep reeling til I can get it in the net."Charlie told her, reaching around for the net. She would probably only get one shot before the line eventually snapped or the fish came off the hook.

"It's right there, it's right there." Rachel shouted, grabbing and pulling excitedly at Charlie with one hand and flailing around with the rod in the other. Charlie fended her off and grabbed the leader, then quickly worked the net underneath the circling fish, hoisting it up onto the bank.

At this point Rachel was literally jumping up and down and clapping. Charlie reached in and worked the fish clear of the net. It was a decent size largemouth bass – about two pounds. Rachel had grabbed onto Charlie's shoulders and was trying to look over her to see the fish, _her _fish. Charlie held it up and Rachel giggled, beaming.

"Nice fish." Charlie remarked.

"What do we do with it now?" Rachel asked. She was gingerly putting her hand out and apparently trying to pet it.

"Well, that's up to you, I guess." Charlie told her. "Are you hungry or not?"

"But that would be killing it?" Rachel choked out, mortified.

Her hand flew to her mouth, Realizing that she'd been touching fish and other gross things, she moved it away with a horrified shudder, grimacing. Her fingers flew to her Mary Poppins bag and Charlie heard the whisper of spritzing. No doubt the hand sanitizer that Rachel carried with her everywhere.

"Yeah, that's kind of...well, yeah." Charlie nodded solemnly. Frankly, she knew if they kept it out of the water much longer it was going to be a moot point, but she wasn't going to bring that up. "Rachel, it's a fish, not a baby lamb," Charlie told her flatly. "Decide."

Rachel twisted her hands anxiously and stared at the fish doe-eyed. Charlie rolled her eyes, sighed deeply and worked the fish off the hook. She held it up over the lake and tilted her head, looking at Rachel as if to say, "_Well?_" Rachel hemmed and fretted and then finally shook her head.

"Okay," Charlie shrugged and dipped the fish back into the lake, working it back and forth a bit, letting water flow over its gills until she felt it trying to move away on its own, then she open her hands. With a flap of its tail, it disappeared. She swished her hands in the water and stood up, wiping them dry on her jeans.

"Are you mad?" Rachel asked, looking up at her soulfully through her impossibly long lashes. It was very effective and no doubt something she worked to her best advantage.

"Psssht, no. Why would I be mad?" Charlie scoffed.

"Because I made you put it back," Rachel said uncertainly. "I messed up." Charlie opened her mouth but couldn't even find the words at first.

"Rachel, you caught a fish. You actually...somehow..._unbelievably_...managed to catch...a fish. I don't care whether you keep them or not. It's okay not to keep them."

"Really?" she asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, Rachel, really." Charlie said emphatically. "You're allowed to have fun out here you know,"

"Well, I really shouldn't enjoy that. I mean, it's rather cruel and inhumane when you think about it," Rachel said and then tucked her lip between her teeth. Charlie scoffed and pulled a face.

"Admit it, Rachel. You were having a blast." she taunted. Rachel shrugged and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the corners of her mouth from turning up.

"I promise I won't tell anyone," Charlie said conspiratorially. "I'll make sure to say that you were completely miserable and totally uncooperative the entire time. A raving spoiled pain the ass, in case anyone asks," she added with a quick wink.

"Oh my god, that was so much fun," Rachel finally blurted out and Charlie laughed.

To her surprise Rachel squealed and impulsively threw her arms around Charlie's neck, bouncing up and down. Startled, Charlie grabbed her around the waist, more to keep from being knocked off her feet than anything else. Her mind was moving in a hundred different directions, but the one thing she could process clearly was: She smells like sunshine.

"Oh," Rachel gasped suddenly and stepped away again. "Can we try again?" Charlie reeled a bit and laughed loudly.

"Yeah, yeah,we can."

"Yay," Rachel buzzed giddily.

"But you have to bait your own hook this time, " Charlie remarked.

"Nooo," Rachel whined. "Eww"

"Or we could try a lure instead."

"Yeah, let's try a lure instead," Rachel parroted right back to her.

"Do you even know what a lure is?" Charlie asked her, grinning.

"Sure, I do," Rachel answered, "It's a fish...something." Her hand pointed at the tackle box like that was sufficient to explain herself.

"Yeah, it's a fish something," Charlie remarked, shaking her head.

Charlie rifled through the tackle box, found a decent lure and sat down with the line in her hand. She worked the lure on to the leader and was in the process of tying it off when she heard a fish break the surface and splash nearby.

"Oh, look. There's one, there's one." Rachel pointed excitedly in the direction of the splash.

"Hold your rescued horses, I'm almost..."

Charlie didn't get the rest of the sentence out before she heard Rachel casting the line out as hard as she could. The slack line in her hand suddenly went taut and Charlie turned loose as quickly as she could, but it wasn't quick enough. The knot wasn't tied completely, but it was solid enough to drive the hook deep into Charlie's hand before the line snapped and fluttered off instead of spooling out over the water. Charlie immediately hissed in pain and swore furiously under her breath. Rachel, oblivious to what happened, was pulling in the empty line, laughing.

"Did I break it?" she asked, holding up the fluttering line.

"Not exactly," Charlie answered through gritted teeth.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something and noticed Charlie wincing. Then she noticed the large fish hook pierced through the side of Charlie's hand. Her face paled instantly.

"Ohh Charlie, ohmygod!" she sputtered and dropped the fishing rod.

"Rachel, calm down," Charlie soothed, hoping to keep her calm while trying not to throw up on herself.

"What do I do? Just tell me what to do, " Rachel asked, her voice quavering.

"Hey, it's okay," Charlie more or less lied calmly. "Just come over here. I'm probably going to need you to help me."

Rachel nodded and quickly crossed over to where Charlie was now sitting shakily on the bank. She dropped down next to her. Automatically she reached out to touch Charlie's injured hand which she was now hugging to her chest, but then she hesitated and pulled away. Finally, after a few deep breaths, she reached out again.

"Let me see," Rachel asked in a whisper.

Charlie clenched her teeth and lowered her hand, which by this time was throbbing viciously. The hook had caught on the side of Charlie's left hand driving the razor-sharp barb in through the palm and just barely out through other side. Thankfully there wasn't much bleeding. Charlie heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath and watched as the girl reached to cradle the hand in hers, holding it tenderly.

"I don't know if I can do this by myself, "Charlie said quietly.

"Just tell me what to do." Rachel answered, her voice surprisingly calm even though Charlie could see tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I can't just pull it out because of the barb. I'm gonna have to try and cut that off. If I can't do that, I'm going to have to pull it through the other side."

Charlie heard Rachel groan slightly and saw her close her eyes and swallow hard.

"Can you get me the tackle box?" Charlie asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Rachel just nodded and gently released Charlie's hand. She got up, quickly grabbed the tackle box and carried it over beside them, then sat back down in front of Charlie.

"I think there are some wire cutters in there. Can you find them for me?"

Rachel opened the box and rummaged through the items inside until she found a pair of small wire cutters. She held them up for Charlie to see and Charlie nodded.

"Can you find that hand sanitizer thing you had earlier?" Rachel pulled the hand sanitizing spray out of her pocket. She sprayed it all around the blades on the wire cutters.

"We should probably do your hand, too." Rachel suggested.

"Great, yeah, yeah," Charlie said, already wincing at the thought."Go on."

She held up her hand and Rachel spritzed it on both sides. Charlie groaned and dropped her head into the palm of her good hand. Rachel winced and reached out to run her hand up and down Charlie's arm. Charlie chuckled wryly. All this consoling would be pretty nice if she wasn't so miserable.

"Alright, let me have those wire cutters," Charlie asked, holding out her good hand. Rachel put the pliers in her palm. Charlie gripped her fingers around them and turned her injured hand over.

The tip of the fishing hook was just barely pierced through the skin. To get to the underside of the barb, she was going to have to pull the hook through further. After looking at it for a minute, she attempted to grab the point of the barb with the wire cutters. After a few failed efforts, she got a good grip and tried wiggling the barb slightly.

Pain immediately flared all around it and her hand and arm throbbed. She hissed loudly in spite of herself. She pulled as hard as she could force herself to do, but the tip slipped away and the hook hadn't budged. She was huffing out deep breaths to try and keep her focus, but it wasn't helping very much. She closed her eyes for a moment then started again.

Rachel watched intently as Charlie tried to work the tip through. After a few moments, the cutters lost their grip and tumbled from Charlie's hand into her lap. Charlie remained frozen, hunched over, breathing hard. Rachel saw something glitter and fall, then another. It took her a moment before she registered they were tears. Scooting closer she leaned in, softly wrapping her arm around Charlie's shoulders, pulling her forward so the girl could rest her forehead against her shoulder. They stayed that way for long awhile.

Finally, Charlie dropped her hand and felt around for the wire cutters. Exhaling deeply, she held the cutters poised for another try, her fingers now visibly shaking. Before she could try anything, Rachel reach over and took the wire cutters out of her unsteady grasp. Charlie looked up at her and Rachel just smiled.

"It's okay," she said softly. "I got this covered."

Charlie swallowed hard and nodded. Rachel gingerly turned Charlie's hand over. As gently as she could, Rachel cut the loop off the the end of the hook, leaving only the straight shaft. Turning Charlie's hand back over, Rachel managed to get a solid hold on the barb of the hook. Working slowly, but keeping steady pressure with the wire cutters and pushing down with her fingertips, she eventually pulled the hook through enough so that she was able to work the wire cutters underneath the barb and snip it off.

The worst part was when she finally had to squeeze hard to make the final cut. Charlie whimpered a little and her whole hand was shaking, but once the barb was out of the way, Rachel was able to pull the straight wire of the hook free quickly and relatively painlessly. Once the hook was out, Rachel dumped the pliers into the tackle box and gave a deep, shuddering sigh. Then she burst into tears. Biting her lip and cradling her still-throbbing hand, Charlie immediately scooted around and put her good arm around the crying girl. At first Rachel tried to push her away, but Charlie persisted. Finally Rachel latched on to her and cried against her neck.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I'm really not... trying to make this about me." She took several gulping, gasping breaths and Charlie thought she might actually pass out.

"Rachel, it's alright," Charlie whispered next to her ear as she rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"This is my fault. I did this to you. I hurt you," she choked out between stuttering sobs.

"No, Rachel, It was an accident. It was just an accident," Charlie soothed, but Rachel's crying continued unabated.

"And now I'm making it worse because I can't stop crying." she wailed. Charlie bit her lip to keep from chuckling.

"Rachel, really I'm fine," Charlie tried again to reassure her. "And you're not making anything worse. You were so great."

"I was?" she asked, breath hitching. Charlie could feel her now resting her tear-dampened cheek on her shoulder.

"Yes, absolutely, you were calm and collected and confident." Charlie said sincerely. "I'm really just so proud of you." Rachel sniffled again, but Charlie was sure she was smiling.

"Are you really okay?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "Or are you just telling me that?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm really okay, Rachel," she assured her. "I'll be sore, but I'll be alright. Do you believe me?"

Rachel nodded.

"Good. Come on, let's get back before it gets dark," Charlie suggested.

Rachel held on for a little while longer then sighed and released her grip on Charlie. Before she let go completely, Charlie felt her press a soft kiss against her cheek.

Charlie clamored somewhat unsteadily to her feet and made out to collect their gear, keeping her injured hand cradled tight against her. Rachel put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"I'll get this stuff. I got it. You just hang tight for a minute." She squeezed Charlie's arm gently and then

set about gathering all their scattered gear.

The walk back progressed at a snail's pace. Charlie's hand was throbbing and she wasn't much help lugging their equipment back across the meadow. Although she was putting up a brave front, Charlie could tell Rachel was struggling to carry the lion's share of their things. She suggested leaving some of it and coming back for it later, but Rachel refused to even consider the idea.

By the time they got back to their campsite, they both were grimy, sweaty and weak with exhaustion. Rachel chucked the gear she was carrying and disappeared into her tent almost immediately. When she didn't return after 20 minutes or so, Charlie approached the door and called her name. When she didn't get an answer, she peered inside and saw that she was sprawled face-down on her mattress, sound asleep.

While she was sleeping, Charlie managed to shower, get a fire going and put together a light supper of soup and green salad. It was too hot and she figured they both were too tired to feel like eating a heavy meal. She was intently seasoning the bubbling soup when she felt a soft touch on her arm and gasped. Rachel, her face still puffy with sleep, had managed to walk up on her and was resting her hand on her arm.

"Hey sleepyhead," Charlie laughed. Rachel's cheeks flushed and she laughed softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how that happened," she said

"It's the fresh air," Charlie said.

"I didn't mean for you to have to do all this," Rachel continued. "I wanted to... can I help?"

"Don't be silly. It's fine." Charlie shrugged, turning back to her cooking.

"Really, can I do anything?" Rachel asked.

It's almost done," Charlie said. "Just sit down, it'll be ready in just a few minutes." Rachel watched her for a few moments more, then squeezed Charlie's arm gently and sat down feeling useless as Charlie put together the rest of their meal.

"If you want to shower, you can probably do that before it gets ready." Charlie suggested. Rachel nodded and disappeared into her tent only to reemerge a few minutes with her shower bag and fresh clothes. She reappeared about twenty minutes later, freshly showered and looking much more rested.

"Go ahead, sit down," Charlie motioned. Rachel took a seat on the bench in front of the fire and nodded her thanks when Charlie handed her a bottle of water.

Once they'd finished eating, Charlie busied herself clearing away their dishes. Rachel raked her fingers through her damp hair. It was starting to revert back to it's natural curls, something she hated. Not to mention she wasn't wearing any make-up.. She brushed her fingertips across her bare cheek and her shoulders slumped to notice even freshly-showered they came away smeared with dirt. She fussed with herself a few more second then sighed deeply realizing it was pretty much a lost cause.

"I must look just awful," she blurted out as though apologizing.

Charlie pulled their dishes from in front of the fire, stowing them in the garbage bucket. She started to walk away, then stopped, turned and leaned down behind Rachel, placing one hand on her shoulder and allowing her lips to linger near her ear. "That just is not possible," she said sincerely before walking out of the clearing toward the stream. Rachel touched her face, feeling the warm blush rising coloring her dirt-smudged cheeks, and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once the dinner dishes had been cleared away and the horses bedded down, they sat together in front of the fire – legs extended out in front of them, heads leaning back against the bench. Charlie was still cradling her hand in front of her. It was more to remind herself not to try and use it than from actual discomfort.

"Does that hurt," Rachel asked, doe-eyes staring at her bandaged hand. "That must hurt." She winced.

"Not really, it's fine as long as I don't put a lot of pressure on it," Charlie answered honestly.

"I'm so..." Rachel started in but Charlie cut her off.

"Rachel Berry, so help me, if you apologize to me one more time...," Charlie snapped much more sharply than she intended, one eyebrow arching to a fierce peak.

Rachel looked at her, then folded her arms across her chest and stared sullenly into the fire.

Oh lovely, Charlie thought to herself, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," Charlie said after a moment. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to be so...harsh. I don't know why it came out like that. I'm not used to people being so attentive. I'm not very good at being taken care of, I guess."

She saw Rachel shift her weight, cross her legs and trace her tongue across her top lip. After a moment, her shoulders softened.

"What were you going to do?" she asked, flickering her gaze over at Charlie.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"You said, 'So help me' like you had a... punishment in mind. What was it," Rachel queried, her voice more curious than curt.

Charlie chuckled softly. Of all the questions.

"Gosh, I don't know. I hadn't really gotten that far," Charlie admitted.

"You weren't going to put a spider in my bed or a snake in my shoe or anything like, were you?" she implored.

"Of course, not," Charlie remarked, seriously. "That would be mean. And, well...totally lame. I'm sure I could come up with something better than that."

"Oh, swell," Rachel muttered, then chortled softly.

The fire crackled and sputtering sending sparks swirling up into the darkness over their heads. Charlie watched them float out of sight, disappearing into the endless spray of stars stretched out across the sky.

"I miss..., Rachel started and then stopped.

"What do you miss?" Charlie asked after a beat, recognizing the pattern now.

"Just noise, I guess. It's so quiet. I miss conversations going on around me. I miss music. I miss my cell phone, " Rachel whimpered. "Don't you miss things?"

"I don't live in a cave, Rachel." Charlie chuckled, "I'll have you know I like music and movies and all those kinds of things. I just find this all peaceful, soothing, relaxing."

Rachel stared at her as though she'd just eaten a bug.

"Do you even have cable," Rachel asked pointedly.

"Um, no, " Charlie admitted reluctantly."But I'm hardly ever there."

"I suspected as much." Rachel chuckled knowingly. "And a cell phone?"

"Yes, but only because it's a necessary evil." Charlie confessed. "I will admit that I do like Twitter."

Rachel gasped audibly in mock surprise and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, wait a minute." Charlie said suddenly and jumped up to rummage through her things. She came back a few moments later with a deck of playing cards.

"Really? Oh, so exciting," Rachel smirked.

"It's this or you can sit and spend a lovely evening throwing sticks in the fire and asking my favorite ice cream flavor?" Charlie shot back.

"So...what should we play?" Rachel quipped.

"Oh, wait, I forgot, there's more." Charlie said and jumped up. Rachel stared as she grabbed a flashlight and then watched her disappear into the trees in the direction of the creek. She started to call after her, but realized she was already out of earshot.

Rachel wasn't too crazy about the idea of Charlie going off into the woods by herself after dark. She was even less thrilled about the idea of being left to fend for herself. What if something happened to her? She watched anxiously until she saw the bright light bobbing toward her through the trees. Charlie was carrying a metal bucket.

"What on earth was that all about?" Rachel asked

Charlie grinned and reached into the bucket and pulled out a bottle of beer. She offered it to Rachel, who bit her lip and then smiled broadly, grabbing the bottle with both hands.

"These were in the stream. I meant to get them for dinner, but I forgot." Charlie said, easing herself back onto the ground. "There's wine coolers, too."

"Aren't you just full of surprises?" Rachel purred.

"I like to think so." Charlie sassed back.

"What should we play?" Rachel asked again.

" I don't know. What do you like?" Charlie asked, twisting off the top of her beer.

"Depends, what have you got?" Rachel chimed.

Charlie suddenly realized how much this all sounded like flirting. They bantered back and forth before finally deciding on gin.

"What should we play for?" Rachel asked, clearing a space where she could deal the cards.

"I really hadn't thought about it," Charlie answered honestly, settling in and sipping her beer.

"Well, if you win, I will fix our meals for the day." Rachel suggested.

Charlie chuckled to herself. Rachel was clearly taking control to ensure that she wasn't going to have to do anything she really didn't want to do.

"That's a lot of work. How about we say just one meal – breakfast or dinner? Your choice which one.

Or better still, if I win, you have to sing for me. The song of my choice," Charlie suggested, watching for Rachel's reaction.

Her brow furrowed fleetingly, but then her eyes soften and flitted back and forth. The corners of her mouth turned up into a gentle smile.

"Alright. Rachel asked coyly. "And if I win, what will you give me?"

_The world. _

Charlie thought for a moment.

"I'll give you a star to wish on," she offered.

"My goodness, there are certainly only like a few million of those," Rachel scoffed.

"No, this will be something special. I promise," Charlie said sincerely.

"I suspect that you always keep your promises, don't you?" Rachel remarked with that bottomless gaze fixed on her face.

"I do," Charlie nodded earnestly her eyes catching Rachel's. "Always."

Rachel nodded and began dealing cards back and forth between them.

As soon as Charlie let go of the card, she knew it was the wrong choice. Rachel snatched it up and fanned her cards, then put them down in the center their game.

"Ha! Gin!" Rachel chortled loudly, "I win. Oh yeah, I rock."

She jumped up and shuffled around the campfire doing some kind of silly two-step booty victory dance while giggling loudly and Charlie couldn't help but laugh along with her. She wasn't drunk by any means, but she was pleasantly buzzed. Rachel, however, seemed a lot further under the influence after three beers.

"Everybody loves a gracious winner," Charlie muttered sarcastically.

"So, pay up, girlfriend," Rachel teased, "Where's this star you promised me?"

"Come on."

Charlie jumped up, snatched up her blanket and the flashlight, then motioned with her head for Rachel to follow her. Rachel frowned, but fell into slightly-swaying step behind her as they trudged into the open field beyond their camp site. Once they left the reaches of the firelight, it was suddenly absolute pitch black.

"Oh," Rachel squeaked and came to an abrupt halt. She realized couldn't see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. She had lied to Charlie. She definitely was not crazy about being in the dark. She could still hear Charlie moving ahead of her, but then she heard her stop and move back toward her.

"It's okay, Rachel," Charlie said, suddenly quite close again. "I won't leave you. Give me your hand."

Rachel reached out blindly and Charlie's fingers close around hers, tugging her forward. Charlie walked a little further and then stopped. Rachel came right up against her and gripped onto her arm.

"Wait right here," Charlie said and then she stepped away and out of Rachel's grasp. Rachel could hear the blanket rustle in front of her. "Okay, come here." Charlie's hands closed around her arm and she guided her down onto the blanket then sat down beside her.

"It's so dark," Rachel giggled nervously as her hand gripped onto Charlie's arm again.

"It's okay, just look up," Charlie whispered close to her ear.

Away from the canopy of the trees and without the campfire, the night sky literally exploded with stars.

"Oh wow," Rachel whispered in awe. "It looks like they're right on top of us."

" I know," Charlie said. "It's nature's nightlight."

"Which one is for me?"

"Just wait, I'll find one for you." Charlie said watching the horizon intently.

For a few moments they sat quietly in the dark staring up into the twinkling of the heavens, the only sound their own breathing. Finally, Charlie spotted one, a bright streak tumbling across the galaxy, rolling and pitching and plummeting into the horizon.

"There, Rachel, see it?" Charlie asked, placing her hand on Rachel's shoulder turning her toward the falling light. "There."

She heard Rachel gasp softly as she spotted it.

"Make a wish, Ms. Berry, your heart's desire is yours for the asking." Charlie said smiling and she felt Rachel's fingers squeeze her arm then slide down to hold her injured hand gently with both of hers.

Charlie stared at Rachel's upturned face in the darkness. She could just dimly make out her profile as she looked up into the stars above them. She found herself thinking that this girl was someone a person could so easily want to give everything to.

"Look Charlie, look," Rachel's hand was around her arm again and she was pointing excitedly with her other hand. "There's another one, can you see that star?"

"Yes Rachel," Charlie said, not taking her eyes away from Rachel's face. "I can see it."

"It's so amazing." Rachel squeaked.

"It really is," Charlie whispered. "Totally amazing."

Whether from the beer she'd had or the proximity of the company she was keeping, Charlie suddenly found her head was swimming. Except for the occasional glass or wine or a beer now and then on her porch with Noah, she wasn't much of a drinker. Drinking always unleashed this little voice in her head and her inner monologue was always crowded enough as it was. Not to mention she was usually an pretty sullen drunk. She eased herself down onto the blanket and stared up into the stars. She felt Rachel shift and soon she was laying beside her.

"Show me something else, " she asked quietly.

Charlie's mind immediately went _there_ and she chuckled. What on earth and under heaven was she thinking? It was not the first time she'd pulled a pretty girl out under the stars. Surely everybody had this same move in their player's handbook. Played well, it usually ended in sweeter fireworks. Charlie laughed again, and slapped a hand to her forehead.

"What's funny?" Rachel asked.

"Just me," Charlie said absently. Against all sense and reason, Charlie raised her arm and pointed, "That star, see right there, that's Venus."

"I can't see, which one?" Rachel asked, trying to find the exact spot. She shimmied closer so she could follow Charlie's hand up to the star. Charlie smirked. She was pretty sure it was probably Rachel Berry's first starlit meadow experience either.

"There, it's the brightest thing in the sky besides the moon." Charlie said, watching as Rachel trailed her own hand up Charlie's outstretched arm to see exactly where she was pointing.

"Okay, I see it now," Rachel said. "It's. Right. There," she said, giggling softly and using Charlie's hand as a makeshift pointer.

"Um, ow, "Charlie said plaintively.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, " Rachel gasped out, releasing her grip on Charlie's hand.

"Kidding." Charlie said with a wicked laugh and Rachel promptly slapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Mean." she fretted, then moved her hand back, swirling Charlie's arm around to different stars.

"What's that one?" she asked.

"Mercury."

"And that one?"

"Ursa Minor, the Little Dipper, see"

She moved her hand and plotted the points in the sky.

"The Great Bear, Ursa Major," Charlie did the same again, going from star to star for Rachel, who was now resting her head against Charlie's chest. So she could "see" better she claimed.

"More," Rachel giggled and Charlie gave a shuddering breath.

"Draco, see the tail here." she swirled her finger across the palette of stars painting the mythical beast.

"And there?"

"Basilisk."

"And this one?" Rachel asked, her fingers now absently trailing up and down Charlie's hand.

"Aragorn, it's part of a constellation."

"How about...wait, are you making this stuff up?"

Charlie pursed her lips.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked again, nudging her.

"Ummm, perhaps...one or two."

"Uh, you're awful," Rachel huffed as she playfully dug her fingertips into Charlie's ribs, tickling.

"For real, no tickling," Charlie said seriously and grabbed her hand, pinning it easily to her side. Rachel giggled and immediately reached across with her free hand, trying the same maneuver on the opposite side. Charlie grabbed her wrist and easily rolled up on top of her, pinning both of Rachel's hands above her head. She was surprised to find Rachel was a lot stronger than she looked.

"You're hurting me," Rachel whimpered pitifully, trying not to laugh.

"No, I'm not. You're such a baby," Charlie scoffed, but she still loosened her grip. Rachel immediately laced her fingers with Charlie's but didn't resist any further.

"I'm not either," she remarked, sullenly.

"Are, too," Charlie said teasing.

"Not even." Rachel muttered, clearly all about having the last word on the subject.

"If I turn you loose, are you going to behave?" Charlie asked, trying to sound exasperated.

Rachel laughed loudly. "Not likely." she chortled.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Charlie admitted. She made no effort to move off of her. She could feel Rachel's thumb stroking softly across the top of her hand and she swallowed thickly. Her chest was tight and her stomach fluttered nervously. This was blue-flame agony. All she wanted to do at this moment was kiss the little brunette. That's all she had wanted to do for two days. She was grateful for the darkness around them. She knew if she was able to look Rachel in the eyes at that very moment there would be no stopping herself. If Rachel pushed back at her even a little bit, things might get...messy. She was already dreading going back to the bright light of their campsite.

"Would it interest you to know what I think, Charlie Fabray?" Rachel asked playfully.

That was a loaded question if ever there was one. Everything about it _screamed_ messy.

"I'm afraid to even ask," Charlie answered truthfully. She was playing with a lit fuse because she _knew_ exactly where this was going.

"I think most people in your particular position might try and kiss me right now," Rachel taunted quietly.

Oh God, Charlie groaned inwardly. _Yah, think?_ was the response resting on the tip of her tongue, but she managed to stuff it back down and deflected it instead.

"I'm not most people," Charlie deadpanned.

"Does that mean you don't want to kiss me?" Rachel asked.

There was no right answer to that question so Charlie balked.

"I'm not most people," she repeated.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Rachel pressed on again with a tell-tale slur in her voice. Charlie smiled.

"Is that one of your questions for the night," Charlie asked with a smirk. "If so, the answer is no."

"Which question is that answering?" Rachel said, her brow crinkling .

"Gotta keep up, Rachel," Charlie teased.

"I know you think that I'm pretty," Rachel continued. Charlie sensed now there was a good amount of liquid courage afoot. Rachel wasn't nearly as confident as she was trying to act. That very liberal dose of false bravado helped Charlie relax a little bit and she felt some leeway to pursue the conversation.

"No, I don't." Charlie said evenly, unwilling to concede the point so easily. She could feel Rachel physically deflate in her grasp and immediately regretted the comment.

"You don't?" Rachel asked, her voice suddenly small and quavering slightly. Charlie sighed loudly as her heart lurched. She mentally kicked herself, hard.

_Fix it, idiot, right now. _

"No Rachel." Charlie continued. She inched further out on that creaking branch and leaned down right beside Rachel's ear.

"I think you're beautiful," she confessed sincerely. "But you should already know that. You don't need me or anyone else to tell you that."

Charlie could sense she was smiling now. Rachel turned her face slightly and Charlie could feel her breath feather against her cheek.

"I know you like me, Charlie" she said softly and soberly.

Charlie felt her cheeks flush. Her chest constricted and her stomach fell. Inwardly she wrestled with her response. Her instinct was to point out that she was, in fact, being paid to like Rachel. There was a time when she would not have hesitated to level such a vicious verbal jab, but she couldn't force herself to go there again. Instead, she erred on the side of her better angels, no matter the cost.

"Yes Rachel, I do," she admitted. "Despite my best efforts to the contrary, I like you very much."

Rachel giggled.

"I really, really like you, Charlie," she whispered, her face impossibly close now.

"Lucky me, " Charlie replied with a soft laugh.

"I would really like it if you would..."

Uh oh, too messy, too messy. I don't even want to know how that ends. God, just stop talking Rachel.

Charlie bolted upright, releasing her grasp on Rachel's hands and rolling off of her. She pushed herself up off the ground.

Rachel groaned unhappily. "Oh, Charlie...," she whined.

"I think you're drunk and I know that I'm tired, so tonight's astronomy lesson is officially over." Charlie said sternly.

"Nooo," Rachel whined louder. "Charlie, I'll behave. I will, I promise."

"Nope, it's late. Come on," Charlie said, holding out her hand. Rachel whimpered and didn't move. Charlie nudged her gently with her foot and Rachel grabbed hold of her pant leg. She tugged at it a few times, then she ran her fingers up underneath squeezing Charlie's calf. Charlie's mouth dropped open and her eyebrow practically crawled off her forehead.. No words could be found at first.

"Uhmmm, damn it." she finally muttered under her breath. "Umm, did I mention there are snakes out here?"

Rachel just laughed and continued tickling her fingers lightly up and down Charlie's bare leg.

"That's like the constellation Aragorn, isn't it?" Rachel snorted. Charlie laughed despite herself. She quite liked drunken Rachel.

"Um, no actually. it's not. Snakes hunt at night because it's cooler and that's when the rodents move around."

Rachel yelped and scrambled to her feet using Charlie's body as a ladder. Once on her feet, she immediately latched onto Charlie's arm again, now molding herself flush against her. Clearly the concept of personal space had been abandoned entirely for the evening.

"I can't believe we've been laying out here all this time with snakes and rodents." she said with a shudder.

"They're more afraid of you than you are of them." Charlie insisted.

"That's so _never_ true," Rachel sassed right back.

"Come on, Braveheart." Charlie teased. They crossed back to the campsite at a much brisker pace now that Rachel was on high serpent alert. She stood behind Charlie the whole way, both hands at her waist, fingers twisting into her shirt. Charlie started to ask if she wanted to be carried piggyback, then reconsidered because she was pretty certain her answer would have been, "Yes."

When they reached the clearing, Rachel refused to let Charlie out of arm's length. She also refused to touch anything until Charlie checked it first. Charlie gave an exasperated sigh and realized this was her personal instant karma as she stoked the fire and checked the horses with Rachel latched in tow and underfoot.

"Go to bed," Charlie begged finally after stumbling into her.

"No." Rachel responded adamantly.

"Then here," Charlie countered, reaching into the bucket and handing Rachel the last beer. "Drink this. Sit right here and drink this."

"But snakes," Rachel whimpered.

"Seriously Rachel," Charlie scoffed, no longer very much amused. "Just no." Rachel dropped her eyes, sat down and sullenly guzzled from the bottle. By the time everything was squared away, Charlie was buzz-free and exhausted. Rachel, however, was happily buzzed again.

"Come on, lightweight." Charlie urged, taking the beer bottle out of Rachel's grasp and pulling her to her feet.

"But I'm_** so **_not tired," Rachel whined loudly.

"You know, that is _**so**_ not one of your more attractive qualities," Charlie groused and pushed Rachel gently in the direction of her tent.

"What are my attractive qualities?" she asked, glassy-eyed. Charlie laughed.

"You don't have any," she teased.

"That's just ridiculoussh. I have many," Rachel reasoned.

"If you say so," Charlie deflected.

"I'd be quite happy to list some if you'd like," Rachel slurred out.

"I'm sure you would," Charlie responded with a heavy sigh.

"Char...lie," Rachel sing-songed, her voice husky and entirely too appealing. "Dance with me, Charlie."

Rachel started to move seductively to all the colors of the wind that existed only in her head and Charlie stared wide-eyed, watching her hips sway. After a moment, she began frantically smoothing her eyebrow with her thumb.

"Go to bed." Charlie pleaded with an actual whimper as Rachel shimmied around her, humming loudly.

Rachel stopped directly in front of her, tipped her head up and peered wide-eyed through her lashes.

Oh Christ, Charlie's brain buzzed furiously. That's just so...I mean, seriously, what more?

At that moment Rachel traced her tongue slowly across her upper lip.

"Gaah," Charlie sputtered and backed away from her like she had been scalded. "You're killing me, Rachel" she muttered.

Rachel smiled. It was a soft, sweet smile. She crooked her finger in a "come here" at Charlie. Charlie quirked an eyebrow and slowly shook her head.

Uh uh, not happening.

Unfazed, Rachel moved up into her again. Against her better judgment, Charlie stood her ground. She watched stupidly as Rachel reached out her index finger and ran it slowly up the front of Charlie's shirt. She trailed it up over Charlie's chin then traced it lightly across Charlie's lower lip, all the while following it with her own slightly unfocused eyes. Finally, she held it up and then tapped Charlie squarely on the nose.

"Boop," she sing-songed merrily, then chortled with wild laughter and started dancing again.

Charlie threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Yeah, give her another beer, Chuck. That'll fucking help." Charlie verbally berated herself.

Rachel circled around again and this time threw her arms around Charlie's neck, smiling up at her. Charlie stood like a statue afraid that if she dared to touch the girl she'd probably be struck by clear-sky lightening.

"If you dance with me, just once," Rachel said softly, laying her head against Charlie's chest and stroking her neck lightly with her fingertips. "I'll go to bed." Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm, now why don't I believe that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, I promise," Rachel said, chewing on her lower lip. Charlie rested her hands lightly on Rachel's hips but only because the girl was leaning heavily against her now. They stood this way for several minutes. Had they swayed, it might have counted as dancing. Rachel closed her eyes and listened to the steady whoosh of Charlie's heartbeat. If Charlie hadn't been so thoroughly flustered, she might have realized the little brunette was almost asleep.

"I don't...dance." Charlie said finally, rolling her eyes.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she scrunched up her face, puzzled. "What...why not?"

"I mean, I don't do it.. very well. It's dorky" Charlie confessed. "I suck at it."

Rachel snickered. "Finally," she blustered, stepping back and throwing up her hands dramatically. "Something you suck at."

Charlie folded her arms across her chest and pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Yeah, well. There you have it." she said.

Rachel chuckled, mostly to herself, then stepped closer reclaiming her spot in Charlie's personal space, the same one that she'd been occupying all night. She reached out and gingerly ran her fingertips across Charlie's injured hand.

"Thank you for my present." she said, swaying slightly.

"It wasn't a present, " Charlie corrected. "But you're welcome."

"Maybe you could sing to me?" Rachel said quietly.

"What?" Charlie said, confused.

"If you sing to me, I'm sure I could go to sleep." Rachel explained patiently.

"I'm not singing to you." Charlie said evenly.

"But you can, right?" Rachel played right back at her.

Charlie bit her lip. How in the hell did this girl know that? That was part of another life, on Rachel didn't know anything about.

Rachel leaned into her, resting her forehead lazily into her chest, still running her hands along Charlie's arm. She did this for several minutes. Charlie half-expected to hear purring. Finally, Charlie thought to herself, she's flailed herself out.

"Goodnight, Charlie," she said quietly at last.

"Night, Rachel," Charlie said, still smiling in spite of herself.

With a soft sigh, Rachel turned away and started into her tent, but then she spun around swiftly leaned up and pressed her lips to Charlie's catching her firmly on the corner of her mouth. Just as quickly, she turned, ducked into her tent and drew the zipper closed. Charlie stood fixed, too stunned to move away. She closed her eyes and could still feel the damp spot on her mouth. When she finally found her senses again, she stumbled slightly as she made her way over to the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Rachel sat on her air mattress. The room was spinning slightly, clockwise. No, counterclockwise. She hoped that she wouldn't pay too dearly for her fun this evening. In fact, she reached down and rummaged through her pouch and found a bottle of aspirin. She tapped two into her hand and swilled them down with a healthy amount of water. Maybe it would ward off any ill physical effects from the alcohol.

Unfortunately, she didn't know any remedy that would alleviate any other effects that might result from her behavior. She flopped back onto her mattress with a groan. Her stomach clenched unpleasantly and she hoped that wasn't a warning of things come.

At first she had been thrilled that Charlie was being so social, especially after the horrible afternoon she'd had. Initially the alcohol seemed like a great idea, just the thing to get her to relax and open up. Unfortunately, Rachel didn't calculate that she, herself was such a lightweight. Instead of Charlie letting her guard down, it was Rachel that abandoned all semblance of sanity as she practically threw herself at Charlie. As usual, Charlie was forced to step right back into role of babysitter yet again.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Rachel groaned and clapped both hands over her face. She always did this, rushed headlong into everything. She just wanted everything too much. There was no moderation in her life – she went from bored indifference straight to obsession. There was no middle ground. She desperately needed middle ground.

Charlie, now Charlie, she thought wryly, she was totally middle ground. Fixed, firm, safe. Closed off. Distant. Unavailable. Beautiful, funny, charming, gallant, middle ground.

Charlie grunted and frowned. She struggled to wakefulness. Had she even been asleep yet?

"What?" she mumbled as she realized Rachel was sitting next to her, shaking her shoulder.

"Charlie, will you come sleep with me?" she asked.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. and this was completely unexpected.

"What? God, no. Why?" she muttered, rolling onto her back. "Just go to sleep, Rachel."

"I can't sleep," Rachel said pitifully.

Charlie grunted and winced. She had fallen asleep on her hand and now it throbbed wildly. She didn't wake up well under the best of circumstances and was struggling to keep her temper in check, especially if this was just a bid for attention.

"You're mad." Rachel sighed dejectedly and started to move away. Charlie grabbed her wrist and held it.

"Hold it. Why can't you sleep?" Charlie asked sullenly. She wasn't interested in having this conversation. She was too tired for playing games, even with Rachel.

"I don't feel well...and I'm scared." Rachel whimpered. Charlie could hear the tears working their way to the surface.

_Damn it._

"What kind of not feel well?" Charlie asked groggily, softening her tone. This no longer felt like Rachel's attention-seeking for its own sake.

"I don't know," Rachel whined, stifling back a sob.

_Fuck it to hell. _

"Rachel," Charlie said sternly, trying to ward off a pending meltdown. "I'm not angry. I just want you to tell me the truth. Are you scared because you're sick or are you just mostly scared?"

"Um, stomach hurts and I think I might be sick, " Rachel fretted anxiously."But maybe I'm mostly scared."

_This was not happening._

Charlie closed her eyes in resignation, then she rolled back on her side, flipped back her blanket back and reached for Rachel.

"Come on," she said gently.

Rachel groaned slightly and rocked herself back and forth. She didn't want to sleep on the ground and she didn't want to sleep out here. Why couldn't Charlie just make it easier?

"Nooo, I want...can we go..." she fussed.

"Come here, " Charlie coaxed again, cutting her off mid-whine. "Just try, please."

Rachel gave a plaintive sigh and reluctantly lay down next to Charlie. Charlie folded the blanket back over them. She rubbed her back soothingly, trying not to be aware of how little she was wearing. After a few minutes, Rachel reach behind her and tugged Charlie's arm over her, nestling their joined hands squarely in her cleavage.

_So much for unaware. _

Charlie flailed inwardly, but ultimately gave in and snuggled the girl into her.

"You aren't going to puke all over me in my sleep are you?" she asked lightly, only half-joking.

"Uhh uhh," Rachel shook her head slightly.

They were quiet for a long while, but Charlie could tell she wasn't sleeping.

"Do you still feel sick?" Charlie asked, pressing her face into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel shrugged. Charlie sighed deeply.

"Rachel," she asked gently. "What's really the matter?"

"Snakes," Rachel whispered after a moment.

"They won't come around the fire." Charlie said immediately, hugging her tighter for emphasis.

"Aragorn?" she asked. Charlie chuckled.

"No, not Aragorn," Charlie reassured her. "You're safe. I promise."

She immediately felt Rachel relax against her. After a few minutes, the little brunette started to snore, ever so softly. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and actually dared to lean down and grazed her lips on the top of her head. Of course, Charlie couldn't see it, but Rachel smiled.

"Big dreams, Ms. Berry," Charlie whispered. "Big serpent-free, wonderful dreams." Charlie's eyes fluttered closed.

**Day Three**

Rachel was awake and had been for some time but she didn't want to open her eyes because she knew the pounding in her head would only get worse once she added light to the mixture. She also knew that she was aching for a drink of water or, better still, a cup of coffee. She was hopeful that Charlie had made some already.

She opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment to let them adjust. At first she was completely disoriented, but as her mind came into focus she realized that Charlie had not made any coffee yet . She knew that because Charlie was still sleeping beside her. In fact, literally right beside her.

Charlie's arm was loosely draped over her shoulders and Rachel was curled up against her chest. She sighed and smiled, her fingertips trailing lightly across Charlie's shirt front.

"That tickles," Charlie said softly. Rachel startled and blinked quickly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Rachel said sheepishly, pulling her fingers away. She was surprised and delighted that Charlie was making no effort to move away. In fact, she seemed to be settling in.

"Not a problem." Charlie responded, her voice raspy and thick.

Charlie shifted her position slightly trying to get more comfortable. Rachel held her breath, but if anything, she moved even closer.

"So, do you make a habit of cuddling with all your clients when they're sick or scared?" Rachel asked.

"Only the really pretty ones," Charlie quipped. Rachel giggled, but then her laugh caught in her throat.

"You _are_ kidding, right?" Rachel with a puzzled frown. "I mean..."

"Stop talking, Rachel." Charlie interrupted gently. "You're making my head hurt."

They were silent for a long time and Charlie was almost asleep again.

"You're not going to vomit on me are you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"I make no promises." Charlie replied, the corners of her mouth quirking slightly. Rachel smothered another giggle against Charlie's shirt.

"Thank you, Charlie. For last night,"she whispered.

"Still talking, Rachel." Charlie whispered back. Rachel yawned and curled herself under Charlie's chin.

Charlie was just too tired to freak out about how wildly inappropriate the whole sleeping situation was and she resigned herself to deal with the fallout, whatever it was, as it happened, Until then, she was going to let Rachel's sleepy muttering lull her back to sleep for a few hours.

To "thank" Charlie for being so considerate, Rachel prepared breakfast for them both.

Well, actually Rachel undercooked faux eggs, sliced bruised fruit and burnt toast for them while managing to cut and burn herself in the process. That was followed by mild hysterics, with a side order of moderate crying, chased by soothing and bandaging.

Charlie was choking down the last remnants of her now ice-cold Rachel-Berry Presents "Breakfast" with healthy swigs of passable lukewarm coffee. She smiled, cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk and gave Rachel a thumbs up. Rachel smiled back and patted her shoulder then gathered up the dishes and skipped – literally – away into the woods in the direction of the creek.

Charlie watched with more than a passing curiosity before availing herself of the first opportunity to spit out the last of her cold eggs.

About twenty minutes later Rachel returned with the dishes clean and neatly stacked in the bucket. Charlie was afraid to ask how she'd washed them and made a mental note to rewash them before using them again. Rachel put them away and sauntered over to Charlie, dropping down beside her.

"Let's do something," Rachel said, slightly out of breath.

"What did you have in mind?" Charlie asked suspiciously, cutting her eyes at the brunette.

"I don't know. Oh, wait, let's just go exploring." she gushed excitedly. Charlie furrowed her brow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Be nice." Rachel huffed and bumped her with her shoulder.

"Be normal," Charlie shot back with a smirk. "And I'll have you know, I'm always nice."

"That's not what you told me the first night, remember?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Charlie chuckled.

"So were you lying then or are you lying now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Charlie remarked and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever give a straight answer?" Rachel pressed.

"Depends on the question." Charlie said honestly.

Rachel fidgeted and swayed back and forth, both hands gripping the seat. She was positively giddy about something. Finally, Charlie put her project aside and turned her full focus to Rachel.

"Alright, what have you done?" Charlie asked. Rachel scoffed dramatically.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously, you've broken something, you've fed something, picked something, eaten something you weren't supposed to. Just tell me. I promise I won't be mad." Charlie said, staring intently at Rachel.

"I, I, I am appalled. I haven't done anything." Rachel protested indignantly, eyes comically wide with shock.

Now Charlie was certain something was going on as an old Bard quote fluttered through her head.. She squinted at Rachel, who just pursed her lips, shook her head, shrugged and looked away.

Charlie chewed on her lip for a moment and her eyes roamed aimlessly while her mind turned things over. What could possibly make Rachel this happy that she wasn't supposed to... then, there was a light bulb moment.

"Give me the phone." Charlie said evenly, her jaw tightening.

Rachel's eyes widened and guilt flitted across her face before she could stop herself.

"I am appalled, just shocked that you have so little faith in me. Please, don't be ridiculous." Rachel huffed and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her eyes shifted sideways and Charlie smirked.

"Give me your cell phone." she said through clenched teeth.

"There is no reception all the way out here." she protested. Charlie knew that was a lie because she always kept a cellphone with her for emergencies and had used it on occasion. She just told her clients there was no reception for obvious reasons.

"Rachel." Charlie dead-eyed her.

"Charrrrliiieeee, why?" she whined loudly and clutched at Charlie's arm. Her other hand was jammed in her jean pocket, no doubt clutching her precious phone.

Charlie scoffed. "So, disappointed." she muttered dramatically. Rachel frowned and looked genuinely wounded.

"Give it to me." Charlie asked again, holding out her hand.

Rachel threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, stomping her feet slightly. Charlie bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"You did not just do that. Rachel, really? All this over a cell phone?" she taunted.

"I just wanted to check my email," Rachel whimpered, slowly pulling the phone out of her pocket.

Charlie reached for it and Rachel held it at arm's length away from her. Charlie quirked her eyebrow and scoffed loudly.

"Oh no, you didn't just do that." Charlie said flatly. Rachel pulled a face and shrugged.

"Can I have that, please?" Charlie asked, more than a little edge to her tone.

In a moment of bright defiance, Rachel bit her lip and slowly shook her head.

"No," she said. "I'm not a child. You can't just make me give you _my_ things." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh you think not?" she said, leaning in slightly to make her point. Rachel backed up and gripped her phone harder. Charlie leaned forward and looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm going to ask you one more time to please give me that phone," she said very seriously. "If you don't, make no mistake about it. I can and will take it away from you."

To her credit, Rachel's eyes never wavered.

"Charlie Fabray, I am not afraid of you," she said matter-of-fact.

"I don't want you to be," Charlie replied truthfully. "I'm just saying."

The tension between them was all but crackling with electricity. Their eyes were locked. Then Rachel's lips parted and her tongue peeked out and swept across her top lip. For a brief instance, Charlie's gaze flickered and that was what Rachel was looking for. She bolted up and ran flat out into the meadow.

"Fuck," Charlie muttered and started after her at a dead run.

Rachel was fast, wicked fast. Not to mention she could zig-zag like nobody's business. Anytime Charlie would get even remotely close to her and think she was just about to lay hands on her, she'd veer or feint or backpedal and was off and running again.

Then there was the laughing. Rachel's loud, raucous, no-holds-barred laugh bounced and echoed all across the field – it surrounded Charlie.

For nearly twenty minutes, non-stop, they chased each other from one end of the meadow to the other. Now they stood staring at each other, both breathing heavily from the exertion, adrenaline still coursing. Charlie smiled broadly and nodded her approval. Rachel stood doubled over- her hands supporting her weight on her thighs, breathing hard.

Between the heaving of her chest or her hands gripping her thighs, Charlie knew there was only so much torture she could endure. She had to get away from Rachel.

"You know, I didn't really want it anyway.," Charlie panted out. "I mean, it's pink for God's sake."

Rachel gave her a dubious look.

"You're not going to take it away from me?" Rachel huffed, surprised. Perhaps even disappointed.

Charlie waved her hand dismissively.

"What do I care?" she said, straightening and stretching her back. She staggered slightly towards camp.

Behind her she could hear Rachel's breathy, victorious "Yes," and just knew that she was no-doubt doing that ridiculous victory dance again.

Rachel stood under the make-shift shower and let the water splash over her. It was lukewarm, but it still felt good. She opened her eyes and sputtered. She was surprised to see Charlie strolling up the path toward her. Her heart suddenly hammered wildly in her chest. The shower door obscured Charlie's view, but it didn't even occur to Rachel to try and cover her nakedness.

"Hey," Rachel said with a soft smile.

Charlie smiled back at her. "Hi, yourself." She frowned and shook her head, then bent down to pick up the clothes Rachel had scattered haphazardly on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, curiously.

Charlie bit her lip, but couldn't contain her grin as she shook out Rachel's jeans and folded them.

"Having the last laugh," Charlie said with a satisfied chuckle as she draped them over a low branch.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion. She was starting to shiver.

Charlie turned and flashed her a dazzling smile. Then she held up her hand and waggled Rachel's cell phone at her. Rachel's smile vanished and her mouth dropped open.

"Charlie! No," she sputtered. "Charlie, I am quite serious. Put that back."

"Enjoy your shower." Charlie said with a wink.

"Charlie Fabray, this is unacceptable. I am so not kidding."

At the last minute she reached up and grabbed Rachel's big fluffy towel and tossed it over her shoulder then started back down the path laughing heartily as Rachel's outraged blustering grew softer and softer.

Rachel stomped angrily back into their campsite about twenty minutes behind Charlie. Her clothes were plastered wetly to her body and her hair was dripping wet. Had Rachel not been in such a fury, no doubt Charlie would have been seriously flustered. She stalked into her tent and Charlie heard thing rustling, falling and there was lots of indistinct angry muttering.

When she reemerged her hair was brushed and pulled back in a sleek ponytail. She had changed into another t-shirt and was now wearing jeans instead of shorts. Charlie groaned inwardly, she was a huge fan of Rachel in shorts. The only thing she hadn't change out of was her righteous indignation. It rolled off of her in waves.

"Besides being incredibly rude," she started in a huff. "That was childish and unprofessional."

Charlie mouthed "unprofessional" and pursed her lips. Rachel started storming around the camp, opening bags and digging through boxes. She spied Charlie's saddle bags and launched herself at them, albeit with some reluctance.

"You're not going to find it." Charlie said quietly as Rachel dumped out the contents of one of her bags. Charlie watched her out of her peripheral vision. Even in a rage, Rachel was being extremely considerate. She picked through things gingerly and was carefully placing them back as she went. Charlie didn't know whether to be amused, flattered or suspicious. Rachel placed each item back into her bag. Some things she dismissed immediately, but others she touched respectfully and even inspected with curious, cautious eyes. When she was done she straighten up and stood with her hands squarely on her hips, ready to hold court, center stage.

"I want my phone back," she demanded.

"And you'll get it. I''ll give it to you when we get back." Charlie told her.

"I don't think you understand something," Rachel said, clearly displeased with that response. "I don't think you fully... appreciate the nature of our relationship."

Charlie leaned forward and squinted at Rachel giving her the full, undivided attention she was so obviously seeking.

"Please, enlighten me." Charlie encouraged.

"Despite everything else, the simple fact remains that you work for me." Rachel explained patiently

Charlie nodded sagely as though Rachel was making everything suddenly clear. In reality, Charlie was noting that this was a variation of the "do you know who I am" speech. She had heard it in several different flavors. She suspected Berrylicious was ever boring. Rachel's was pretty diplomatic thus far, but simmering.

"Actually, Rachel," Charlie interjected reasonably. "I work for your people. They called me, they hired me. More importantly, they sign the check." Rachel flinched at the last comment but Charlie reminded herself that Rachel played the employee card first.

"True, but "they," Rachel said, making full use of finger quotes."They work for me. Ergo..."

Charlie wasn't certain she was well-rested enough to get through this conversation as diplomatically as she had hoped. It was hard enough keeping her attraction to Rachel at bay as it was. When things like anger and ego entered the mix, things could go sideways very easily and very quickly. Emotions were funny things. When you try and suppress one, the fragile thin lines between others had a tendency to fray and bleed and fill in the gaps.

"Ergo, ipso facto... what, Rachel?" Charlie pushed back, somewhat sharply.

"Ergo, Charlie," she said with a syrupy smile that felt wholly like a head pat. "Ergo, you still _work _for me."

Charlie pursed her lips, nodded as though deep in thought. Actually, she was because she could play this out several different ways.

"Okay, Rachel, " she said finally. "Well, in that case, I quit."


	7. Chapter 7

The cloying smile fell immediately from Rachel's face and Charlie could have sworn she heard it land in the dirt with a soft thud.

"What? "Rachel asked, deflated.

"I quit," Charlie repeated again, firmly. She started futzing around and gathering things together like she was packing.

Rachel cast her eyes about anxiously and then seemed to find her wits and motor skills again about the same time.

"Why?" She said urgently, moving toward Charlie in a frantic rush.

"Because clearly you're not happy about things. And, quite frankly, " Charlie raised her eyes and sought out Rachel's. They were wide and panicked. "I don't want to work for you."

The fragile look on Rachel's face nearly tore Charlie's heart in half and she had to look away. She was expecting rage, insolence, but certainly not this.

"But you can't quit." Rachel said quietly.

Charlie chuckled. "Sure I can," she said brightly. "I just did."

"But... how will I get back?" she wondered aloud.

"Rachel, " Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "I'll take you back. I'm not going to leave you out here like bear bait."

"Bear bait?" Rachel said with a whimper.

Charlie winced and grunted in frustration. _God damn it, Charlie. Learn to keep your stupid snarky comments to yourself. Please, please, please don't fixate on that, Rachel. _

"You can't quit," Rachel started again finally.

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Um, I think we just went over this," she said patiently.

"But that means I didn't finish... or whatever." Rachel sputtered, trying a new tactic.

"It's kind of a pass/fail thing, Rachel." Charlie explained. "I think we can safely say the grading curve is pretty liberal. Completion is highly overrated anyway."

That last remark was mean because Charlie was pretty sure in Rachel Berry's world, completion was everything and she would never say something like that. That certainly wasn't _Charlie_ talking and it rattled her. It was just another thing she was now going to have keep in check, if it was even possible.

"Rachel, everything will be fine." Charlie said honestly.

"But I don't want it to be fine. I don't want to be graded on a curve. I don't want..." Rachel said in a rush. "I don't want you to quit."

"But you want your cell phone back, right? You're ready to get back to cell phones and email and noise? Your great life awaits you. By comparison, this stuff really doesn't matter. It's just another meaningful experience to apply whenever called upon."

_Oh my God, shut up, Charlie. Stop talking right now._

"But I don't want it to be over... today," Rachel said, her voice quivering.

"Why not, Rachel?" Charlie sniped. "This is just a bad vacation for you and, as you so happily pointed out, I'm just the hired help. I'm here to carry your bags and prop up your..."

Not. Another. Word. They were all lined up right there ready to tumble forth: To carry your bags, to flirt with you shamelessly and prop up your fragile, needy, inflated ego.

Charlie bit down on her lip, hard. So hard, in fact, that she tasted copper: blood. She toyed with the fresh split in her lip with her tongue, using the pain to her advantage and the flow increased. She spit it out. Pain was good. Another foil to use against things she thought she had mastered. Her nails dug viciously into her palm and she was sure she was drawing blood there as well.

"You're not, Charlie," Rachel said, pleading, trying to grab Charlie's arm. Charlie was pushing her off and trying to move away, but not for any of the reasons that Rachel surely imagined. Nevertheless, it had the same effect.

"You're not just the help, Charlie," Rachel said her voice breaking in fresh anguish. "You were never just the help. I'm so sorry. I wish I could take that back."

This tripped a new angle, offered a delicate, soft target and the volley of acid was launched before Charlie could react. She heard it land from someplace far away.

"Crying, Rachel, really?" The words spilled out in a bitter, twisted torrent. "How dramatic. I can see now why you're such a success at your craft. You're quite gifted. It almost feels authentic."

_Holy fuck. _

_Rachel Berry meet Quinn Fabray. _

Rachel erupted into full-blown tears. Charlie dropped her head in utter disgust. She didn't trust herself to do or say anything else so she just turned and walked away.

XXXXXX

Rachel found her sitting on her favorite rock. Charlie's face was dropped into her hand. Rachel wanted to get to her without her hearing her, but that proved impossible since Rachel wasn't quite tall enough to clamor up the large rock face. She scrabbled and slid back down a couple of times, scraping her bare legs in the process. Charlie didn't move or look up, but she certainly had to know that she was there given her grunting and scraping around. Charlie finally sighed deeply and even chuckled a bit, then held her hand out. Rachel latched onto it and Charlie tugged her up until she could get her foothold.

Charlie turned back away, but noted that Rachel was back in shorts again. Rachel stood on the rock and looked out over the valley. _Okay, pretty awesome_ she decided with a firm nod. Then she walked the few steps and started to drop down next to Charlie.

"Hot," Charlie said quickly, but it was too late. Rachel's bare thighs made contact with the sun-sizzled surface and she lurched away frantically, rolling into Charlie's lap. Charlie stripped off her over shirt and thrust it under Rachel then rolled her back onto her butt again. It as still warm, but not painfully so.

"Thanks," she said quietly and Charlie nodded. They sat together in the sun saying nothing. One was dreading any conversation at all and the other was literally aching to speak. There really wasn't ever any question about who would break first.

"I'm so, so sorry, Charlie," Rachel said finally.

"Don't, "Charlie said quickly with a hard shake of her head.

"Okay... sorry," Rachel whispered.

Charlie's shoulders slumped.

"No, I mean, please, please don't apologize to me, "Charlie explained, her voice hoarse as though she'd been yelling. "Rachel, you don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't do or say anything... wro... wrong."

Rachel's first instinct was to protest, but she resisted. No easy feat all things Rachel Berry considered.

"I'm the one who is sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean any of those things. I just, I can't...it's..." Charlie stammered trying to find a way to explain and yet, not.

Rachel tilted her head and stared at her. Charlie could feel that stare, literally feel it wash over her.

"Complicated, "Rachel said gently.

"Yes," Charlie breathed out in a rush, latching on to the word like the lifeline it was. "Yes."

Rachel watched as Charlie's body lifted slightly and her jaw didn't seem quite so tense.

"I know that wasn't you." Rachel offered sagely. She could see Charlie's breath catch at the remark. Charlie leaned her face down and propped her chin up with her hands. "I don't claim to understand, I mean, how could I, right? But I just know that wasn't... you."

She reached her hand out and stroked it softly down over Charlie's hair.

"_You_ would never say those things. Not to anyone, you're just not like that." Rachel said, still stroking softly. She brought her hand down and rested it on Charlie's arm. Charlie cast her eyes over to it. Rachel smirked, then she wrapped her fingers around Charlie's wrist and tugged until she pulled her hand down. She pulled it into hers and then pulled away. It was sticky.

"What..." she looked at her palm and it was red, then she turned Charlie's palm over and gasped. There were four distinct, bloody half-moon gouges in her skin. All were oozing wetly.

Charlie rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten about that. _Oh shit._ She instinctively reached her hand up to her mouth, but it was too late. Rachel pushed at her shoulder and turned her so she could see her face.

"My God, you're bleeding," she barked.

"It's nothing," Charlie said seriously, waving her off. As if that were possible.

"Don't even try to pull that." Rachel said. She fished in her pocket and pulled out several tissues. Jeez, was the girl always a walking drug store? She daubed at the dried blood on Charlie's lip and when it wouldn't come off she held the tissue up in front of Charlie's lips.

"Rachel Berry, if you say "spit" I will push you off this mountain." Charlie hissed. Rachel frowned and  
>then wet the tissue with her tongue.<p>

"Gag," Charlie said. "Like that's any better." She twisted and squirmed while Rachel tried to wipe away the blood.

"Stop it." Rachel scolded. "You're being a belligerent asshole."

Charlie laughed and held still long enough for Rachel to get everything cleaned up to her picky standards.

"We'll need to keep an eye on that and those scratches." Rachel instructed. "You can get an infection out here very quickly.

"Oh, okay," Charlie said, still laughing.

"Now, let's go." Rachel said, pushing herself up and pulling up Charlie's shirt, shaking off the dust. She didn't even bother handing it back to Charlie, she just tied it around her own waist. She walked to the edge of the rock and then stopped.

Charlie scrambled up and moved toward her before she could take a header into the dirt. Instead, Rachel dropped down on her butt again.

"Hot, "Charlie said again, but to no avail.

"Ow, ow, shit." Rachel said as she slid down the rock to the ground. The back of her thighs were bright pink but otherwise, she had managed not to break anything and she wasn't bleeding profusely so all was well. She strutted off down the path, her jaunty little swagger in full force, then realized she Charlie wasn't following. She stopped and turned.

"Well?" she said, tilting her head delightfully. Her eyes flashed brightly. "Are you going to stand there all day? Come on."

Charlie laughed and jumped down to the ground. She jogged over to her.

"Show off, "Rachel muttered and started back down the trail.

"Hurry, we're burning daylight," she said loudly.

Charlie nearly fell over with laughter.

"After all, I'm paying for this." Rachel continued to ramble.

"I think we need to talk about a raise," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Oh didn't they tell you?" Rachel asked in mock seriousness. "We're paying on a curve."

Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Can we go horseback riding?" Rachel asked.

"We can do anything you want, Rachel." Charlie said.

"Really?" Rachel teased.

"Of course not." Charlie said. "But we can go horseback riding."

"Will you teach me how to rope things?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Rachel," Charlie said happily.

"I like to tie things up." Rachel teased.

"We're not having this discussion," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"You may need to put some ointment on my thighs. I think I may have second-degree burns. That won't be a problem will it?

Charlie scoffed.

"Are you blushing?" Rachel said suddenly. "Your face is quite red."

"It's sunburn, Rachel." Charlie said flatly

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Maybe I can peel you some grapes and fan you with a palm frond while we're at it?" Charlie sassed.

"If you insist," Rachel chortled.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: To those who have been reading and commenting: Thank you so much. I truly appreciate it. Just fair warning, things will be taking a turn for the mature in the near future. Just a heads up in case that's not your cup of beverage of your choosing._

CHAPTER EIGHT

Rachel reached her hand down and patted the horse's neck. Charlie could hear her talking to it softly.

"Do you like horses?" Charlie asked curiously.

" Yes, I mean, I guess so," Rachel answered, her hand sifting through the horse's mane absently. "I don't really know much about them."

" I can teach you," Charlie offered. "I mean, if you want. Nothing fancy, just simple stuff."

" Please, I'd like that," Rachel smiled at her, then she frowned. "They don't spit do they?"

Charlie scrunched her face up. Where did she get this stuff?

"No, that would be a camel." Charlie remarked. "But they can be mouthy."

"Um, is that a good thing?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"Kinda depends on what, where and how, " Charlie answered.

"That's what she said," Rachel remarked under her breath with a giggle.

Apparently Rachel's _word of the day _was now stuck on ribald. She was pushing buttons to see what would shock, stick and get a rise out of Charlie. Charlie was quite proud of herself for ignoring most of it.

"When horses learns something new, they lick their lips and blink a lot." Charlie explained patiently.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"If I ever knew that, I've forgotten it." Charlie said. "Just the way their mind works, I suppose."

"What else?"

"When horses won't go forward and you try and make 'em, that's when they buck," Charlie told her, pointing at Rachel's horse. "If that guy stops and won't go on, then starts walking again. Hang on tight."

Rachel glared down at her horse suspiciously and wrapped the reins around her hands again.

"So what are you, some kind of horse whisperer?" Rachel asked with a laugh. Charlie smiled.

"Nah, I worked at a stable for awhile and just learn to read them." she answered. "It's just the same way you can read people.

"So I suppose you can do that, too?" Rachel smirked.

"Sure, sometimes." Charlie deflected. "You pay attention, look for tells, read body language, that kind of thing. It's the same with animals and people. People are harder though, they have motives. They lie, they deliberately seek to be deceptive."

"Why would you do that? Read people?"

"Well, I don't know. I suppose it helps me do my job sometimes" Charlie said nonchalantly. "Come on, you're an actress. Don't you learn things about people to do your job?"

"Sure, I suppose." Rachel was being deliberately coy. Charlie found it amusing that she was so manipulative.

"What about me?" Rachel inquired lightly. Charlie cast her gaze over at her.

"What about you?" Charlie asked with feigned innocence.

"Can you read me?" Rachel asked shrewdly. Now it was Charlie's turn to be coy.

She had pretty much walked right into this and was going to have to play her cards close to the vest. She couldn't very well tip her hand and say: Well, yes, you're wildly smart, determined, kind, talented but you're also stubborn, ego-driven, have authority issues, can be annoyingly needy and insecure but you blossom with patience and reassurance. Oh yeah, and you're crushing on me, big time.

"Yeah, I suppose. A bit," Charlie confessed. There was no way that answer would go unchallenged.

As predicted, Rachel side-eyed Charlie.

"Really? Rachel asked, suddenly keenly interested. "Like what?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know, "Charlie replied, trying to sound put out. Rachel still wasn't having it.

"Come on, just tell me one thing," Rachel pleaded. Charlie laughed. She knew Rachel was lying. She learned very early on in the game that it was never one thing with Rachel Berry.

"But if I tell you then my super powers won't work," Charlie said with a grin.

Rachel squinted at her, annoyed. Charlie could see the wheels spinning. Spinning wheels were usually a bad sign. Given their incident earlier, Charlie suddenly wanted to get as far away from this topic as was possible.

"You do that thing. The eyebrow thing," Rachel said, suddenly. "I think it soothes you."

Charlie flushed and actively willed herself not to react or, God forbid, put her hand to her face.

"What on earth are you referring to?" she asked innocently.

"Uh huh," Rachel just nodded and beamed at her, quite pleased with herself.

They rode a bit further, letting their horses set the pace. Rachel's horse tucked in naturally behind Charlie's. Like most trail animals, it was more comfortable following. Rachel let it go on its own for another mile, then trotted back up alongside Charlie .

"Tell me about Quinn." Rachel asked suddenly. Charlie's head snapped up. She was getting used to the randomness of Rachel's constant barrage of questions and she really should have expected this, but it still caught her off-guard.

"There's nothing to tell." she said plainly, praying to shut this subject down before it got very far.

Rachel sighed. "I don't care if you don't want to tell me or if you don't want to talk about it," she said flatly. "But just say that. Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

Charlie pulled up on the reins of her horse and turned him around in a circle. She walked him back and came right up alongside Rachel, so they were facing each other.

"I don't think you're stupid, Rachel," Charlie said honestly. "I certainly don't mean to treat you that way. If I did, I'm truly sorry."

Rachel nodded.

"I would really just like to stop apologizing to you today." Charlie said with a wry smile. "Can we walk for a bit?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

Charlie slid effortlessly off her horse and patiently waited while Rachel clamored down. They tied the horses so they could graze and walked along the field's edge in the cool shadow of the trees.

"What you saw earlier today, Rachel, "Charlie said quietly after they had a walked a little while. "That was Quinn. That's a typical example of who Quinn is. That's how she behaved most of the time." She looked at Rachel, who just nodded.

"I know this must sound really... fucked up to you." Charlie continued, her frustration evident in her tone. "I don't really know how to explain it without going into a whole long, ridiculous, needless amount of stuff."

Rachel moved closer and linked her arm through Charlie's, matching her stride as best she could. Charlie slowed to make it easier for her.

"Just tell me what you want me to know, " Rachel said gently. "That will be enough."

"We all have our stuff that we don't like about ourselves, things we want to change. I didn't just have one or two things, I had _Quinn_. For so many reasons, I came to realize that the person I was as Quinn Fabray was not the person I wanted to be for the rest of my life. So I made decisions, conscious deliberate, hard decisions and I changed things, a lot of things, about my life and how I live my life. Does that make any sense, Rachel? " Charlie asked.

"Of course," Rachel answered emphatically. She was being uncharacteristically quiet and it was making Charlie nervous.

"I know I talk about her like she's a separate person, but that's kind of how I see it. I'm not the same person I was when I was Quinn. I stopped being that person years ago." Charlie said with a shrug. "I don't have multiple personalities. It's nothing like that. It's just that sometimes, in certain situations, even after all this time it's very easy to revert back to old habits. I'm sorry to say, that's what happened today."

"So I take it you don't think Quinn would have liked me very much," Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie bit her lip and sighed. "Oh, Rachel, Quinn didn't really like anyone very much; least of all herself. But I'm not sure it would have been a matter of like or dislike exactly," Charlie countered. "She would have been very threatened by you in some ways and that would, well, let's just say that would have been a bad thing."

"Are you threatened by me?" Rachel asked, not quite entirely kidding.

"Threatened, no. Just terrified," Charlie replied with a smile, not quite entirely kidding.

"I won't hurt you, Charlie," Rachel said solemnly.

Charlie stopped walking. She turned to face Rachel. Rachel's eyes were flickering over her face. Charlie bit her lip, weighing her options. She felt Rachel's fingers close over hers. She started to lean in, ever so slightly, and just as she made the decision to throw caution to the wind she saw a flicker of movement over Rachel's left shoulder.

It might have a been a deer, she told herself. A big, brown, lumbering... deer.

She squeezed Rachel's hand and immediately started walking back in the other direction, tugging Rachel along with her. She wasn't running, but it was no longer a leisurely stroll either. She kept scanning the treeline for any more signs of deer.

Rachel wasn't really sure what had just happened. One minute it really looked and felt like Charlie was finally, finally, finally going to actually kiss her and the next they were practically speed walking back to the horses.

"Up you go," Charlie said as she helped Rachel up into her saddle. If she had been any more helpful, she might have pitched Rachel into a tree. Charlie vaulted onto her horse and the fact that he seemed neither skittish or twitchy calmed her tremendously.

Nevertheless, she kept one hand near the rifle slung across the back of her saddle. She swung her horse around and had him nose Rachel's horse until he started trotting ahead, then she fell into step behind. She moved them out into the middle of the field. The big gray gelding didn't like it, but that wasn't Charlie's biggest concern at the moment. She wanted Rachel in front where she could see her and she wanted a gun and distance between them and the woods.

By this time, Rachel was all too aware that something was amiss. She turned to Charlie, eyes wide. She looked pretty well terrified. Charlie smiled at her.

"It's okay," she said firmly.

"It doesn't feel okay," Rachel said with a tremor in her voice.

"It is, Rachel," Charlie reassured her. "It is. I've got you."

"Somehow I don't feel very "gotten,"" she said with a nervous _quiet_ laugh.

"If I could I would put you in my pocket," Charlie told her with a wink.

"I think I would be okay with that." Rachel added

They rode for at least two miles before Charlie even thought about relaxing again. Once they reached their familiar meadow, she was back to center again. She trotted up along side of Rachel. The little brunette was gripping her reins so hard her knuckles were white. Charlie tugged on them and Rachel looked up, frowning.

"Relax, Rachel." Charlie urged, untwisting the reins from her fingers.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Rachel asked anxiously.

Charlie shook her head.

"Are you serious? Are you really not going to tell me?" Rachel frowned angrily.

Charlie smiled and pulled Rachel's horse to a stop. Rachel glared at her. Charlie smirked and she could tell it just made Rachel even madder.

"I have something for you," Charlie said quietly.

"What?" Rachel snapped, eyes flashing.

Charlie shifted in her saddle, then she leaned over and pressed her lips to Rachel's. It was soft, chaste and very, very brief and it definitely cooled Rachel's ire. When she pulled away Charlie could see by the look on Rachel's face that she was ready to go again.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Let's just call it a bucket list item, " Charlie said.

"Bucket list," Rachel squeaked. "Why would you even think of that now?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. She kicked her horse softly and trotted away. Rachel was still going on and on behind her.

XXXXXXX

"Try it again," Charlie coaxed. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel swiveled the rope over her head like Charlie showed her and then spun it out toward the target. She missed well wide.

"Ugh, I hate this" Rachel grumbled.

"Hey, this was your idea, remember?" Charlie reminded her.

"I thought it would be a whole lot more fun," Rachel muttered.

Charlie grinned. She pulled the lasso from her own saddle, spun it neatly in the air and tossed. It landed neatly over Rachel. Charlie pulled it taut and rode toward her, winding it in.

"Is that what you were thinking?" Charlie asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Maybe something like that." Rachel admitted.

"You're not going to learn that in a day, Rachel." Charlie said, shaking her head. "Some things take time, but they're worth waiting for."

"Can you hit a moving target?" Rachel asked, ignoring everything else Charlie said.

"On good days, if the wind is just right, maybe." Charlie replied.

"Is the wind right today?" Rachel inquired, holding up a finger.

"No promises," Charlie said.

"Let's see," Rachel said, quirking one eyebrow.

"Fine," Charlie said. "Ride over there and we'll give it a go. Charlie nodded to the opposite side of the meadow. Rachel spun her horse and trotted him over to where Charlie indicated. In the meanwhile, Charlie asked her horse to move back. To her surprise, he refused. She asked again and he tossed his head. She glanced up at Rachel's horse to see what he was doing. It was subtle, but he was nervously picking up and shifting his feet.

Nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but something was definitely off. Her own horse now snorted, stamped its feet and was acting generally skittish. Charlie immediately started scanning the wood's edge wondering what might be lumbering into the field.

"Rachel, come on back," Charlie called with growing unease.

Rachel's head snapped up and she obediently turned her horse and started back across the open meadow.

A deadfall brush pile off-center in the field caught Charlie's attention and she immediately got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Wrong predator she realized. Charlie started toward it but as she got closer, her horse balked and snorted, refusing to go any further. Then she could hear the telltale rattle and immediately yelled for Rachel to stop.

"Rachel, stay there, just stop right there!" Charlie called.

Rachel looked up at her, still laughing, brows knit in confusion.

"We said "moving target" Charlie."

To Charlie's horror, instead of pulling up on the reins and stopping the horse, Rachel laughed and kicked it, nudging it forward toward the brush pile.

"No, stop! Rachel stop!" Charlie screamed, but it was too late. By this time, Charlie already knew what was going to happen and could do nothing to stop it.

The horse took less than three strides before the large snake flared up out of the dead branches, striking at it. Immediately the horse reared back, flailing at it with its front hooves. Somehow the horse actually managed to make contact, first stunning the snake and then crushing it under its sharp hooves.

But by this time the horse was in a blind panic. It bucked once, hard, trying to dislodge its inexperienced rider. Somehow Rachel managed to hang on, fighting to keep control of the reins. The horse reared and then rose up again twisting before it finally succeeded in spilling Rachel off onto the ground. For an awful second, it appeared as though the horse might actually topple over on top of her. Thankfully it found its center, regained its footing and bolted away into the open meadow at a frantic gallop.

Charlie was off her horse and running at full speed almost immediately. She knelt beside Rachel, fearing the worst.

"Don't move," she cautioned.

"I'm so sorry. The horse..," Rachel protested as she tried to raise herself up on her elbows. A firm hand on the center of her chest pushed her gently back down again.

"Fuck the horse, I'm not worried about the horse," Charlie countered. "Just lie still."

Gingerly, Charlie ran her hands over Rachel, feeling for lumps or swelling, anything that that could indicate a broken bone or worse. With each limb she cleared, she felt her tension lift and she finally let out a shuddering sigh of relief, realizing Rachel appeared to be unharmed. Her worst fears alleviated, Charlie now felt a surge of anger.

"I told you to stop," Charlie said coldly.

"I know, I didn't realize... I thought we were...I, I'm sorry...," she stammered weakly.

"I know you're sorry. That doesn't change the fact that I told you to stop and you didn't. I can only keep you safe if you listen to me, and that doesn't mean only when you want to."

Rachel opened her mouth but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Damn it, that," Charlie hissed, "was really... gah. That...you could have...ahhhh, just FUCK!"

"I'm s..s..sorry, I t..t..ried..." Rachel stuttered, breath hitching as she tried to squelch the coming tears.

Charlie stood up and stalked away, kicking at nothing in pent-up frustration. She wanted nothing more than to scream and shake the girl hard, but she didn't trust herself to go there.

And it really wasn't even Rachel's fault. She wasn't really mad at Rachel, she was more terrified by everything that could have happened. Just thinking of everything today that could have gone wrong had her heart hammering in her chest. Charlie paced around in agitated circles until she felt composed enough to keep herself together and walked back to Rachel.

Now that the anger had dissipated, the guilt started. Charlie couldn't believe that instead of realizing how scared Rachel must have been and comforting her, she'd screamed at her. Certainly not one of her finer moments.

Rachel was still laying where she fell, her arm hugging across her stomach, bright eyes staring up into nothing. Her face was damp, but she must have wiped away any tears by now. Charlie knelt down beside her. She rested her hand lightly on Rachel's arm.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, breaking the awkward silence.

Rachel nodded, but didn't look at her.

"Does anything hurt anywhere?" she asked.

Again, Rachel shook her head, but still no eye contact.

"Well, it will," Charlie told her and grunted slightly as she stood up.

"Do you want to try and get up now?" Charlie asked, reaching down her hand.

Rachel finally cast her eyes over to Charlie and then looked at her hand. With a sigh, she grabbed onto it and allowed Charlie to haul her to her feet. They stood facing each other, Charlie still gripping her by the hand.

"I'm really sorry I yelled, " Charlie said sincerely.

"No," Rachel protested, "It was my fault. I should have stopped." Charlie shook her head.

"No, we were just messing around. I mean, it all happened so quickly," Charlie said. "It wasn't really your fault."

"I was messing around...being stupid." Rachel admitted.

"Well, yeah, maybe, a little," Charlie remarked, with a lop-sided grin. "But I still shouldn't have.. . I was just so..."

"Scared?" Rachel asked.

"Um, let's say, concerned." Charlie countered, trying to downplay her reaction.

"Okay," Rachel said with a sly smile, "If you say so."

"I do," Charlie laughed. "I'm sorry if I scared you and just made everything worse. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"You don't?" Rachel asked plaintively.

God, why did she have to question everything?

"No, of course not. You're...um, I mean, you're my...," Charlie stumbled and searched for the word, but couldn't bring herself to say "client." Rachel was clearly much more than just a client.

"I mean, of course I don't, " she finally offered weakly followed by a ghost of a smile. "I'm sorry. I feel like I let you down."

"Charlie, you could never do that," Rachel said softly.

Charlie chucked wryly and shook her head. They stood that way for several moments, eyes locked, Charlie still holding fast to Rachel's hand, her thumb absently stroking across her knuckles.

"We are going to have to deal with this situation," Charlie blurted out suddenly.

Rachel felt her heart skip a beat, and she blinked several times, not sure she had actually heard her correctly. "What, what do you mean?" she asked trying to contain the excitement she was feeling.

"I guess we'll just take it slow and see how it goes," Charlie offered.

"Sure, okay," Rachel smiled, heart racing but in a good way now, "Totally."

"If you get tired, we can quit for awhile," Charlie added.

" Um, okay," Rachel answered, more than slightly baffled.

" We'll start whenever you're ready. Just let me know when you feel up to it."

" Sure," Rachel replied cautiously, her enthusiasm waning."Okay, what exactly are we talking about?"

"Getting back, why?" Charlie answered distractedly, brows knitting. "What did you think we were talking about?"

"Oh, yeah, getting back" Rachel said, stifling a nervous laugh. "Of course, that's what I was thinking. Wait, why would I get tired?"

"Because you're walking, Miss Berry." Charlie said, smirking slightly. With that, Charlie spun Rachel around and gave her a gentle shove in the direction of Charlie's horse which was still grazing in the field.

Rachel fish-mouthed, rolled her eyes and started slowly trudging forward.

"I can't believe that you are _actually _making me walk," Rachel whined as she shuffled along beside Charlie who was leading her horse at a slow walk.

"What's not to believe? Hey, them that don't listen and lose their horse walks home," Charlie said with a laugh, "That's the house rules."

"House rules, really fucking funny," Rachel muttered.

Charlie chuckled. It was the first time she'd heard Rachel seriously swear since they first met. She rather liked it.

"And we didn't even look for it," Rachel protested.

"What? The horse?" Charlie laughed. " Believe me, Rachel. The horse was long gone, trust me," Charlie replied.

"But what will happen to it, how will it live out here?" Rachel asked with genuine concern evident in her tone.

"Rachel, these horses are not exactly lost kittens. They're trail horses. It will find its way back on its own." Charlie explained. "I just hope they don't send a rescue squad after us or something."

"Oh, that would be...bad" Rachel said, seriously. The thought had never having crossed her mind.

" Embarrassing, Rachel," Charlie said flatly, "It would be really fucking embarrassing."

"Yeah," Rachel muttered. "That would be most unfortunate."

" Well maybe we can use your pink sparkle pager and call them," Charlie taunted.

"Oh, ha, ha. " Rachel huffed then sighed and trudged even more slowly. Charlie exhaled loudly and pulled up on the reins and the horse stopped.

"Back or front?" she said, staring down at Rachel, her eyebrow crooked ever so slightly.

Rachel raised her eyebrows, not sure where to go with the question given her earlier misunderstanding.

"Excuse me," she said, cautiously.

"What's your preference?" Charlie asked again, "in front or behind?"

Rachel opened her mouth but couldn't reply immediately. "Uh, behind?" she finally squeaked out.

"Figures, in front is easier. Alright then," Charlie said and reached down her hand, "Come on, climb up."

Rachel dropped her head and mumbled something, then looked up at Charlie as if to say "really?"

Charlie laughed and replied, "Yes, I'm totally serious. Come on, you can do this."

Charlie kicked her foot out of the stirrup and beckoned with the fingers of her outstretched hand. With a sigh, Rachel grabbed hold of her hand and hitched her foot up into the stirrup. Their eyes held and Charlie nodded to her once then pulled hard. To both their amazed delight, Rachel swung smoothly up behind her.

"Ha! See, I told you, no problem," Charlie said, smiling broadly. Rachel grinned broadly, highly pleased with herself.

"Make sure that you're sitting behind the saddle, otherwise, you'll find yourself with blisters and bruises where you really don't ever want any," Charlie chuckled. Her mind immediately went there and she gave herself a sound mental slap.

Rachel shifted her hips to be sure that she was sitting on the blanket and not hitched over the saddle. She scooted as far forward as she could, but it still felt like she could slip off at any moment.

"Are you good?" Charlie asked, again mentally smacking herself for the thoughts that were now racing though her mind.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rachel muttered under her breath before answering, "Yeah, good to go."

Charlie turned her head slightly and asked again, "You sure?"

"Yeah, totally." Rachel snapped.

_Really_, Charlie thought, y_ou're really picking right now to give me attitude_?" Charlie quirked an eyebrow, turning fully to look over shoulder.

Rachel offered her a small tight smile. "Great, everything's great," Rachel continued.

_Hmm, yup that definitely feels like attitude_.

Charlie pursed her lips, nodding her head ever so slightly, then she nudged her horse and it stepped into a brisk trot. Rachel gave an audible squeal and instinctively wrapped both arms around Charlie's waist, clinging fiercely to keep from slipping off. She could feel Charlie shaking with laughter.

"Oh ha ha,ha, very funny, " she remarked wryly and Charlie's smile grew even brighter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, just the sound of the horse's hooves crunching through the underbrush echoing around them.

Rachel was riding with her crotch pressed right up behind the saddle and she now understood all too well the jokes about girls riding horses. Between the sideways sway of the horse's gait and the uneven trail, the friction was, well, stimulating. She shifted position every so often and tried to distract herself but found it was proving to be an impossible task. Everything was stacked, quite literally, against her.

Most maddening was the grip she had around Charlie's waist and the all-too-keen awareness that she only had to slide her hands mere inches in either direction and it would bring a entirely different dimension to the idea of a slow ride back to camp.

Rachel had already been shamelessly amusing herself by occasionally allowing her knuckles to graze the underside of Charlie's breasts whenever she leaned forward for some reason and she wondered if Charlie had noticed. She would also catch herself absently swirling patterns on Charlie's t-shirt with her fingertips that were splayed across her stomach. In fact, she had since graduated to scribing dirty words.

The first time it happened Charlie didn't really think anything of it, but by the fourth time she was quite certain it was deliberate. Rachel was nudging her breasts every so often, grazing them with the back of her knuckles or sometimes her thumb. The realization caused Charlie's heart to flutter, spin and plummet deliciously into the pit of stomach.

Testing her theory, she leaned forward a few times under the pretense of adjusting the reins or talking to the horse and sure enough, each time she felt Rachel's hand stealthily ride up, the top of hand or her thumb making contact with the underside of her breast, even rubbing ever so slightly. Rachel was also getting bolder, lingering longer, pressing harder before falling away.

Once Charlie leaned sharply back into the little brunette just to see if she would be bold enough to slide her hands up higher, but she only hugged tighter to Charlie's waist. In that moment, Charlie could feel Rachel's full breasts crushed against her back. When she realized that Rachel was not wearing a bra she flushed deeply as she immediately felt her own nipples harden in response. _Brilliant plan there, Einstein, s_he chided herself, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as she settled back upright again. Now she found herself doing everything she could to encourage the girl's roving fingertips.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod._ Rachel was so momentarily startled when Charlie suddenly leaned back into her that she froze, even going so far as holding her breath. Surely she must have done it deliberately, but why? Was she just trying to get comfortable or was she sending a message? And if so, then what? Was it _I know what you've been doing and stop that_? Or was it _I know what you've been doing and don't stop it_?

Now, after they had plodded steadily along for another mile and Rachel had tumbled the question over in her mind and polished the edges smooth, she resolved that given another similar opportunity it would not be wasted.

For the moment, however, the flare of the saddle kept her from pressing fully up against Charlie's back and Rachel was actually grateful for the space between them. At this point, the thought of her taut nipples rubbing flush against Charlie's back would have been her undoing. As it was, she was already wound so tightly she felt her whole body humming.

Rachel was torn between trying to ignore the dull throbbing ache settled squarely between her thighs or actively taking steps to alleviate the situation. While her mind stirred with this new dilemma, her fingers instinctively curled and flexed into the fabric on Charlie's shirt and she felt the muscles beneath it quiver to the new touch.

A moment later she was startled when she felt Charlie's hand softly cover her own. To her further surprise, it remained there.

Charlie closed her eyes and swallowed hard, consciously willing her nerves to steady themselves. She felt she was teetering on the ragged edge of coming apart and that was a dangerous place to be in their situation. She needed her wits about her today. Real honest-to-goodness danger and ridiculously angsty girl drama didn't mesh well. There was just too much weirdness for her to be a frazzled hot mess. HBIC and bears and snakes, oh my.

When Rachel's fingers flexed and dug into her skin, Charlie shuddered, a layers-deep ripple that coursed through her whole body. Before she could think to stop herself, she reached down and covered the girl's hand with her own. Whether she meant to stop her or encourage her was still up for debate, but she kept it there while she deliberated.

Another mile passed as they rode, hands touching, neither wanting to be the first to risk adding words to the tension enveloping them. Rachel was certain she felt the Charlie's thumb skim over the back of her hand every so often . Was that enough of a sign? It was definitely... something.

Rachel swallowed hard and leaned forward, resting her cheek against Charlie's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to bath in the fresh, clean scent of her hair, her clothes, of...her and she sighed deeply. Rachel scooted back as far as she dared and then rolled her hips, bumping her crotch soundly against the back of the saddle, relishing in the friction and the delicious sparks the maneuver ignited. She repeat the process again and a soft, purring moan slipped past her lips.

Charlie felt Rachel resting her head against her and wondered if the girl might have fallen asleep. Then she felt her shift and make contact with the back of the saddle, once, then twice. Was she slipping off? Just when Charlie was about to move forward to try and give her more space, she heard it, a soft, low, growling moan. She knew that sound. In an instant, Charlie realized that Rachel was most definitely not asleep.

Fuck, fuck, and fuck. Enough.

Before she could talk herself out of it Charlie pulled up sharply on the reins and brought the horse to a dead stop. She heard Rachel gasp softly and felt her straighten up. Charlie turned in the saddle and slid her hand down and back, grasping Rachel's left leg, pulling it up and wrapping it around her waist.

What in the hell Rachel wondered as Charlie grabbed her leg suddenly and tugged into her lap. She was startled and just a little bit fearful. Charlie then turned and reached for Rachel's left arm.

"Come here," Charlie said thickly.

She ran her hand up underneath, gripping Rachel under her bicep while turning back toward her. Rachel finally realized what Charlie was doing and she eagerly allowed herself to be pulled forward, resting her weight on Charlie, while she swung herself around until she was seated snugly on the saddle facing Charlie.

Charlie's hands were resting on Rachel's waist and Rachel's hands were lying softly on Charlie's shoulders. For an instant they sat motionless, eyes locked, searching. Rachel could see Charlie's jaw clenching as though waging an internal debate. Finally, she bit tugged the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth and sighed. When her eyes found Rachel's they were darker, hungrier and there was no doubt about what she had decided.

Rachel felt Charlie's hand thread through her hair and come to rest warmly against the back of her neck. Charlie tugged her gently forward until their lips crushed against each other. Sweetly, softly at first, sliding easily. Rachel dropped her hands down and fisted them into Charlie's shirt, pulling her closer, melting into each new sensation. Charlie traced the tip of her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip, painting the delicious full contours before sucking it gently between her lips. She repeated this with with her top lip, sucking softly, then recapturing the lower one again. Rachel moaned against her mouth and parted her lips allowing Charlie's tongue to push deliberately inside. The sensation of her tongue sweeping lazy circles over and around Rachel's sent sparks racing through her body.

Rachel's hands brushed over the front of Charlie's t-shirt, tugging to free it from her jeans. She immediately dipped her hands underneath, tickling across the flat of Charlie's stomach, sliding up her ribcage and coming to rest cupped over Charlie's breasts. She could feel the nipples rising and straining against the sheer fabric of her bra as she rubbed her palms across them. Charlie gasped, groaned deeply, then broke away from Rachel's mouth.

"Wait, wait, stop, stop, stop" Charlie said in a breathy rush, her hands stilling the girl's eager fingertips and pulling them from beneath her shirt.

"What?" Rachel asked in frustration, "I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

"Yes, I mean, no," Charlie chuckled softly, "I mean, only good things."

Her lips made quick work of finding Rachel's again to reassure her. She kissed her firmly, deeply, several times. She had wanted nothing more than to feel those lips on hers from almost the first moment she saw Rachel and she literally could not stop herself.

"I just, I don't want to be out here after dark. We need to get back." she panted, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

" Oh, " Rachel sighed, burying her face into the side of Charlie's neck.

"Can you ride like that? Are you comfortable?" Charlie asked.

"Mmm hmm." Rachel cooed, then she lifted her head, brows knitted . "Are you? Am I too heavy? Oh God, do I have to walk again?"

Charlie couldn't help but laugh and she wrapped her arms fully around Rachel, hugged her tightly and whispered, "Yes, I'm fine, don't be silly and of course not, in that order."

Charlie kicked the horse forward in at a brisk walk. Because Rachel was now clinging to her like a tick there was no chance that she would fall off so she even let it break into a gallop when there was open ground.

"Charlie?" Rachel murmured, her lips ticking against Charlie's skin.

Rachel had been absently rubbing her fingertips across Charlie's nipple and she could barely focus on anything else, much less engage in conversation. "Charlie," Rachel said again, tweaking it slightly to get her attention.

"Ow, what?" Charlie finally answered.

" You're not gonna..." the girl started, then paused as she seemed to be trying to find the right words.

_Come? Yes, and soon if you don't stop doing that._

"Gonna what?" Charlie coaxed.

"Gonna talk yourself out of this, are you?" she asked nervously, uncertain if she wanted to hear the answer.

Charlie sighed. She hated that Rachel seemed to be able to get right into her head sometimes. It unnerved her.

"Out of what?" Charlie asked, stalling. She knew exactly what Rachel meant but Charlie wanted to hear how Rachel would pose the question.

"You know, this, us?" Rachel's voice trailed off again.

_This. Us. Surprisingly succinct and appropriate.  
><em>

Charlie slowed the horse down to a walk. She pulled Rachel away from her chest so she could see her eyes. She brought both of her hands up and cradled her face, allowing her thumbs to sweep over the soft skin and then she brought her mouth down over hers. She felt Rachel melt into her, eagerly returning the kiss until want of air finally forced them apart.

"No Rachel, I haven't talked myself out of anything," Charlie said quietly.

"Don't," Rachel implored, laying her head back down on Charlie's shoulder.

"I won't, I won't," Charlie assured her. "Not until all the stars go blue, Rachel."

"That's a long time, isn't it." Rachel asked earnestly. Charlie smiled.

"Longer than either of us will ever have to worry about, Rachel." Charlie reassured her.

Rachel grinned and she tightened her arms around Charlie. Charlie sighed contentedly, buried her face in Rachel's silky curls for a long moment and then kicked the horse back into a trot.

xxxxxxxxx

"Rachel, Rachel, wake up," Charlie said, gently shaking her. Rachel stirred herself awake, eyes barely open.

"Mmm, okay." she murmured, slurring her words.

" Just stay there, okay?" Charlie whispered, her lips pressed against Rachel's ear.

"Yeah," Rachel mumbled.

Charlie swung down to the ground, then reached up and helped Rachel slide off. She stood with the little brunette leaning against her sleepily, her head resting against her chest.

"Go on and lay down, okay?" Charlie suggested, nudging her toward her tent.

"No, I'll help." Rachel protested weakly.

" Rachel, you can hardly move. Just stay here for a minute."

Charlie untangled herself from Rachel and walked the horse over to the tree stand. She tethered it, slipped off the saddle, and made certain it had water and feed. Rachel was still standing where she left her, eyes closed, swaying slightly.

Charlie wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her temple. She walked her over to her tent and unzipped it. Charlie swept her Mag light around the floor of the tent, and up into the corners then she pulled out Rachel's sleeping bag, unzipped it and shook it well before spreading it open on the air mattress that the girl had somehow stowed away and lugged along.

"Come here, "she said, tugging Rachel's hand.

"Mmm mmm, no. I'm filthy and I need to brush my teeth." Rachel protested as Charlie coaxed her down onto her sleeping bag. She dropped down on to her back.

"In a minute, sweet girl. Just lay down for a little bit." Charlie encouraged gently.

She knew if she could get Rachel to be still she would be asleep almost immediately. Charlie knelt down and tugged off the girl's boots, tossing them by the doorway. Her hands reached for the button of Rachel's jeans, and she hesitated, then thought better of it and unbuttoned them. She didn't pull them off though. She started to move away, but Rachel sat up again, grabbing her wrist.

"Where are you going? No, no...you said..."

Suddenly very alert, Rachel was all clinging hands and whining and Charlie didn't really want her that way at the moment. She gently tried to disengage herself from Rachel's grip.

"Rachel, honey, I have to start a fire."

"But you'll be back, right."

"Yes, I'll be right back."

"Promise."

"Yes."

"Say it."

"Rachel, I promise."

" Okay." Rachel finally relented. She planted a soft, warm kiss on the corner of Charlie's mouth and then curled back onto her side. Charlie flipped the sleeping bag over her, smoothed a hand over her hair and watched her for a few moments before slipping away to finish stowing their gear and build a fire.

Once the fire was blazing, Charlie sat in front of it, tossing sticks into the flames, pondering her next move. She could very easily bed herself down next to fire like she always did and like she had been doing.

Sure, Rachel would be disappointed, but she'd eventually get over it. That's certainly what she should do, that would be the sensible thing to do. Yeah, that was probably the best thing for everyone. Yes, she had promised, but well... maybe Rachel would eventually get over that as well. Charlie, on the other hand, probably never would though.

Charlie shook out her sleeping bag and piled down on top of it, staring up at the night sky. Not a single blue star to be found. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth, absently running her thumb across her bottom lip, toying lightly with the cut. Suddenly flush, she shook off her work shirt and bunched it into a ball, tossing it under her head. When she lay back onto the fabric the scent of Rachel wafted up all around her and her eyes popped open again. Who was she kidding?

"_Fuck sensible,"_ she muttered aloud.

Charlie hauled herself up and gathered her work shirt, the shotgun, her sleeping bag and her knapsack and walked across the campsite like a little kid trailing a blanket. She paused outside the doorway to Rachel's tent, trying to give herself one last chance to act like the rational adult she usually was and knew she should be. She brought her fingers to her lips and remembered the feel of her kiss against Rachel's temple, the taste of her lips, the flutter of Rachel's tongue sliding against hers.

_Oh yeah, fuck rational._

Charlie stepped inside, zippered the doorway closed, then quietly situated herself. Rachel hadn't stirred. Charlie kicked off her boots and placed them by the doorway along with her knapsack. She pulled her hair down out of the ponytail she wore and fluffed it free with her fingers. She hesitated a moment, then stripped off her jeans, folded them, and placed them neatly on top of her boots. She put the gun within easy reach on the floor beside her and then tumbled down on her back next to Rachel, but not close enough to disturb her. She tucked her shirt back underneath her head and pulled her sleeping bag over her like a blanket. Finally, blissfully she closed her eyes.

Sometime later, Charlie startled slightly as she heard Rachel stir. She listened without opening her eyes or rousing herself fully awake. She heard soft rustling as Rachel moved around quietly. She had almost drifted back to sleep when she felt her sleeping bag flutter, then a sudden rush of cool air, followed immediately by the delicious warmth of Rachel pressing fully against her. Rachel rested her head on Charlie's shoulder, her face nuzzling against her neck and her hand resting softly on her chest.

Eyes still closed, Charlie sighed deeply and smiled.

"You came back," Rachel whispered, her breath tickling warmly against Charlie's bare skin.

"Of course," Charlie murmured.

Eyes still closed, Charlie could feel Rachel weave a bare leg in between her own as the tips of her fingers reached up to stroking Charlie's cheek. Charlie turned her head into the caress. Rachel chuckled deep in her throat and raised herself herself up, her lips finding Charlie's, her fingers tangling themselves in Charlie's blonde tresses.

Charlie rolled into the smaller girl and slipped her arm around Rachel, her fingertips trailing down the length of her back and finding mostly smooth, soft bare skin. Rachel's mouth found Charlie's ear. She briefly traced the shell with the tip of her tongue, then whispered, "Touch me, Charlie. Put your hands on me."

Without hesitation, Charlie easily rolled them over so that she was hovering above Rachel, who was clad only in a t-shirt and her boyshorts. Rachel stared up at her, dark eyes wide, fingertips tugging at Charlie's hair.

Charlie brought their mouths together in a firm kiss. Rachel moaned loudly and parted her lips. Charlie wasted no time and swirled circles around Rachel's tongue with her own. They kissed deeply for several minutes then Charlie tore herself away from Rachel's mouth, sliding her lips down the length of Rachel's throat, sucking and nipping at the soft tan skin.

She caressed the hollow of her throat with broad strokes of her tongue as her hand smoothed down over Rachel's top. Charlie's fingers glided softly across the fullness of her breasts, her thumb sweeping over a raised nipple, before moving on to seek out its twin. Rachel writhed and purred as she pushed her chest up into Charlie's roving hand.

Charlie trailed her hand down further and she bunched up the hem of Rachel's top, pushing it up her torso, leaving her stomach and chest exposed. She dropped her head and swept her tongue fully across one succulent nipple. Rachel gasped and squirmed in response. Charlie nipped gently, grazing with her teeth before she pulled the tender flesh between her lips, teasing with the tip of her tongue. Her free hand swept up to grasp Rachel's other breast, kneading it fully, plucking the nipple to a tight peak. Rachel twisted her hands in Charlie's hair and moaned her approval as Charlie alternately tongued and suckled first one breast and then the other, never leaving one untouched by either her fingers or her mouth.

Sliding her palm down over the flat of Rachel's stomach, Charlie skimmed her hand over Rachel's panties, dipping down between her thighs and firmly cupping her sex. When she squeezed, Rachel twisted her head to the side, moaned loudly and spread her legs wider, raising up one knee. Charlie tucked her hand beneath the waistband of Rachel's panties and glided her fingers down into the slick wetness pooling between her thighs. Rachel rolled her hips into Charlie's touch yearning to increase the contact. Charlie pushed herself up on her knees and leaned over Rachel. She hooked her fingers into waistband of the girl's shorts and slid them down her legs and off. She ran her palms up along the inside of Rachel's highs, before leaning down to press her lips against the creamy skin on her belly.

Charlie raised up again and pulled her shirt off over her head. She held out one hand and Rachel grabbed hold of it. Charlie tugged her up into a sitting position and then worked her t-shirt over her head, tossing it away. Rachel clamored onto her knees and pressed the length of her now-naked body against Charlie's – thigh against thigh, breast against breast, mouth against mouth.

While they kissed, Charlie ran her hands up and down the length of Rachel's body. She grabbed onto the back of Rachel's still pink-tinged thighs, pulling them apart. Rachel draped her arms around Charlie's neck and supported herself while Charlie eased her back down onto the mattress, settling herself down on top of her. She pulled one of Rachel's legs around her hip and she could feel her wetness flush against her lower belly.

Charlie kissed Rachel soundly, tugging her lower lip between her teeth. Rachel traced her tongue over the cut on Charlie's lip and nipped at it tenderly. Charlie pulled away and trailed her mouth wetly down the length of the brunette's body until she was poised between Rachel's thighs.

Charlie pushed her fingertips up through the soft, wet folds, sliding and rubbing, up and over, opening and exploring. Rachel was thrashing and twisting her hands into the sheet. Her mouth dropped open in a breathy soft gasp when Charlie finally rubbed the pad of her thumb over her twitching clit. Charlie dropped her head and followed it with her tongue.

"Ohhhh, yes," Rachel hissed loudly and rocked her hips, grinding herself against Charlie's mouth as her tongue lapped repeatedly.

Charlie curled one arm under Rachel's thigh and pulled her closer, holding her firmly as she slipped her tongue inside her. Rachel writhed and strained to push up to meet Charlie's mouth. Rachel whined and dug in with her heels when Charlie flexed and curled her tongue inside her again and again. Charlie brought her free hand around Rachel's other thigh and pressed her palm down over her Rachel's swollen clit, working it in tight, firm circles. "

"Oh my god, yes, yes..." Rachel panted out, now pulling painfully at Charlie's hair. Charlie ground her hand down firmly and wiggled and curled the tip of her tongue inside Rachel. Rachel's eyes closed, her mouth dropped open and her back arched off the bed as everything clenched everywhere. She shuddered as the maddening tightness in her belly literally exploded into deep luxurious rolling waves of pleasure. Charlie gently stroked and nuzzled her until she felt the last bit of tension melt away from Rachel's body and her fingers opened, relaxed and went limp.

She brushed her face and lips against Rachel's soft thighs and then scrambled up the length of her body, resting on one elbow to look at her, stroking her fingers through her hair. After a minute, Rachel's eyes fluttered open. Charlie smiled down at her.

"You are so beautiful, " she whispered reverently.

Those lush doe-brown eyes widened and she gave a sweet shy smile. Charlie stroked her cheek and bent to kiss her dimple, then pressed a kiss to her lips, and then her forehead letting her lips linger against her skin.

Charlie sighed deeply and rolled over onto the pillow, heart hammering, blood rushing in her ears. Her brow knitted, as she wrestled with a flood of feelings. She was suddenly beyond tired and her heart was wide open at the moment so she felt particularly vulnerable. These were circumstances she seldom encountered mostly because she never allowed herself. She pushed people away, then kept them at arm's length, it was just easier that way. But this girl, this amazing, frustrating, exasperating, irresistible girl, Charlie could not seem to pull her close enough.

"Charlie?" Rachel said, softly.

"Mmm hmm?" she murmured, startled. Had she fallen asleep?

"Is everything okay?" she asked, hesitantly.

Charlie rolled back onto her side. Rachel was now curled on her side as well, facing her, one hand tucked under her chin. She had her bottom lip tucked behind her teeth. Charlie reached over and brushed the hair away from her eyes. She tugged the hand from beneath Rachel's chin and held it, running her thumb across her knuckles.

"Of course, Rachel." she said, her eyes and voice soft. "Everything's fine."

"It seemed like you...went off somewhere." Rachel observed, much too accurately for Charlie's comfort.

Charlie shook her head. "Still very much right here, with you," she reassured her and brought her fingers to her lips, kissing them. "I'm just tired," she sighed, her eyelids drooping. Charlie was fighting to stay awake, fighting to keep from saying out loud things that were popping into her head.

"Rachel," she whispered, eyes closing, "Come closer, I need... you," Charlie's voice trailed away. "...closer...closer to me," followed in a barely audibly sigh, but it was enough.

Rachel's breath hitched in her chest and she closed the distance in the beat of a heart, pouring herself into Charlie's naked warmth. The last vague waking memory Charlie had was Rachel pulling the blanket over them before tugging Charlie's arm around her.

Her last conscious thought: Why am I fighting this so hard?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N**: ** Be forewarned: This is a very long update. It it also a lot like the last chapter in many respects. Just saying. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. Perhaps you'll tell me.

As always any and all comments are certainly welcome. As I've said, this is a finished story, but it can be tweaked here and there if needed. It would also be helpful to decide what other pending projects to finish and post. To those of you who have commented thank you so much for your kind words. They're very much appreciated and thanks again to everyone for reading.

**DAY FOUR: **

Even though she had been sleeping soundly, Charlie stirred awake at first light. She lay quietly letting her eyes adjust to the dim half light inside the tent. She glanced over to the girl sleeping contentedly beside her.

Rachel was laying on her stomach facing Charlie. She had one hand tucked underneath her pillow and her silky hair fanned out across her bare back and shoulder and spilled into her face. Charlie smiled and turned over onto her side to face her. She reached out and very gently tucked the stray locks of hair behind her ear. Rachel stirred, frowned but then her features softened into sleep once again.

When she was certain Rachel was sleeping soundly she briefly traced her fingers across the soft skin of her cheek. Part of Charlie ached to wake the girl, to feather kisses across her face and down the delicate arch of her throat and to scoop her up into her embrace and drench herself in the warmth of her skin, her scent, her sexy breathy moans and sighs. It was that same reckless, romantic part of herself that had brought them to this point in the first place. It was a side of herself she didn't indulge very often and even as she basked in the afterglow, she was already mentally pummeling herself for giving herself over to it so readily.

Before she could stop herself, Charlie pushed off the blanket and grabbed up her jeans from the floor. She tugged them on and rummaged around for her shirt. Pulling it quickly over her head, she grabbed her socks and boots and quietly unzipped the door of the tent. She quietly rummaged around in her bags for clean clothes and then she picked up the shotgun and stepped outside and pulled the zipper closed behind her. She was more than tired of lugging this gun around with her but, all things considered, she really didn't feel like she had much choice.

She walked barefoot across the campsite to the make-shift corral and grabbed a bucket. Then she gingerly picked her way down the path to the shower. It was colder than she would have liked, but it was still clean and soothing. The sun was just brushing over the top of the trees When she sat down on her favorite rock so she could put on her socks and boots. Her hair was still wet and she pulled it back, nimble fingers braiding it into a loose ponytail quickly.

She waited impatiently, face turned up to the new light, urging the sun to hurry and wash over her and chase away the damp chill. Despite all her misgivings and self-twisting guilt, she couldn't deny the way she felt at the moment. She felt renewed, refreshed, cleansed and lifted. As much as she could sense herself still fighting against everything, she wanted to cling to these feelings, to be aware in this moment for as much and as long as she could, so she closed her eyes, lifted her face and basked in the warmth she felt, inside and out

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn it , _Charlie muttered to herself. She'd kicked the horse water over spilling much of it into the feed. In this heat it would mold, so she was trying to scoop the wet feed into another bucket before it was all ruined. It was like digging a hole in sand.

_Shit, shit, and fuck. _Cursing didn't fix anything but she did feel better. She straightened up and wiped away the beads of sweat trickling down her face with the back of her oat-battered gloves.

She was so preoccupied that she jumped when she felt hands smooth across the back of her shirt and arms circle around her waist.

"I'll just warn you, I'm pretty sweaty," Charlie blurted out.

The arms around her waist tightened and she felt Rachel mold herself fully against her back.

"Mmm, sexy. I didn't mind last night and I don't mind now," Rachel replied.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were Rachel." Charlie chuckled in spite of herself. She pulled off her wet gloves, dropped them and turned into the girl's embrace. Rachel tucked her head against Charlie's shoulder and sighed. Charlie wrapped her in a hug, letting her lips rest on the top of her head. Rachel's hair was damp. Freshly showered, she smelled liked wildflowers and cinnamon and rain.

"Good morning," she murmured softly.

"Hi," Rachel answered.

"You've been up a while," Charlie remarked.

"Mmmm," was her only response.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked after a few minutes.

"Sure," Rachel replied, nuzzling her face against Charlie's shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked. Rachel just shook her head.

"You sure?" Charlie asked again. Again, Rachel nodded.

"Kiss me?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Rachel laughed quietly and pulled back, smiling up at Charlie.

Charlie cupped her face and leaned down covering Rachel's mouth with hers, kissing her softly, allowing her lips to slide and linger before pulling away. Charlie brushed her thumb across Rachel's lower lip and then bent to kiss her again. She felt Rachel's tongue flutter and slide across her lips and she opened her mouth to chase it with her own. Rachel moaned into the kiss and slid one hand beneath Charlie's shirt, palm riding up her over her ribs and coming to rest over a breast, squeezing. Her fingers were instantly rolling, teasing and tugging at the nipple as it stiffened to her touch.

Charlie growled deep in her throat and ran her hands down the back of Rachel's shirt to discover the girl was clad only in her panties. She cupped Rachel's ass and squeezed, pulling the girl's hips into her.

Charlie dropped her lips to the hollow of Rachel's throat, sucking and nipping at the skin then smoothing her tongue over the marks she was making. Rachel had worked a second hand up Charlie's shirt and was kneading both breasts and deliciously palming her nipples.

Things were getting much more heated than Charlie had ever planned with her good morning kiss and she was trying to decide where to take them, literally. Rachel was now tugging at the button on Charlie's jeans, so she decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. She pulled away and grabbed Rachel's hands. Rachel started to protest and batted Charlie's hands away.

"No, no, let me...,." she sputtered.

Charlie grabbed her hands again.

"Come with me," she whispered against Rachel's ear. Rachel looked up and saw Charlie nod toward the bench by the campfire. Rachel nodded, grasped Charlie's hand and began to pick her way across the ground. It was then that Charlie realize that Rachel was barefoot, clad only in her boyshorts and Charlie's work shirt that was completely unbuttoned.

_Oh my god, _Charlie moaned at the sight and allowed herself to be tugged along. Rachel stopped in front of the bench and pulled Charlie into her.

"Sit," Rachel commanded, but Charlie just shook her head, smiling. Rachel was so cute when she encountered resistance, she couldn't help herself. Besides, she needed to at least give the appearance that she had at least some willpower left.

Rachel's mouth dropped open briefly and Charlie could see the spark in her eyes. She wasn't angry, just determined. Rachel grabbed Charlie's arms and Charlie allowed herself to be turned around, but she would not be pushed down onto the seat.

She could see Rachel worrying her lower lip between her teeth, wondering what to do next. Instead of pushing, Rachel now pulled, tugging Charlie toward her and snaking her arms up around her reached back and took down Charlie's ponytail, running her fingers through the braid and letting it spill in loose damp waves across her shoulders. Standing on her tiptoes, she feathered kisses along Charlie's jawline, working her way down the side of her neck. Charlie closed her eyes and sighed, hands slipping underneath the open shirt and resting on Rachel's waist.

Rachel continued to kiss and lick her way across Charlie's neck, pausing to suck the tender skin and nipping it gently. She felt Charlie moan and her hands slipped off Rachel's waist to splay across her back. Rachel slowly started walking them backwards until she felt them bump up against the seat. Then she bunched the hem of Charlie's t-shirt into her hand and pushed it up, baring a breast. She dropped her head down and swept her tongue across the stiff nipple, then closed her lips around it and sucked, hard. Charlie gasped and Rachel pushed her down onto the seat with a satisfied chuckle. Charlie laughed and smiled up at her.

"You win," Charlie confessed.

"Of course, I do, " Rachel countered.

Charlie quirked one eyebrow and nodded. She brought her hands up to Rachel's waist and pulled her forward til she was standing right in front of her. Rachel had her hands resting on Charlie's shoulders. Charlie ran her hands across the smooth flat muscles of Rachel's stomach then leaned forward kissing the soft skin.

"Looks like I win," she murmured, her lips against Rachel's tan flesh.

She tucked her fingers in the waistband of Rachel's briefs and tugged them down over her thighs and they dropped to the ground. Rachel stepped out of them. Charlie put her hands around Rachel's waist and gently pulled the girl down so that she was sitting on her lap, then Charlie turned her so she was leaning with her back against Charlie's chest.

Sweeping her hair aside, Charlie dropped her lips to her shoulder, biting softly and nuzzled her way up the side of her neck. Rachel let her head fall back onto Charlie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Charlie continued to suck and kiss Rachel's neck and up her jawline. She wrapped one arm around Rachel's waist while letting the other slide up her chest, caressing the smooth tan skin between her breasts before sliding across and kneading the tender flesh. She felt Rachel's nipple swell and harden against her hand and she ran her thumb across it. She raised the other hand to repeat this on Rachel's other breast, simultaneously tweaking and rolling the stiff buds between her fingers.

Rachel groaned and Charlie's lips found her pulse point, biting and sucking. Rachel turned herself so she was laying fully back against Charlie and she swept one leg over Charlie's so that she was now straddling her.

Charlie wasted no time in dropping one hand down between Rachel's parted thighs, cupping her wet swollen sex. Rachel gave a low moan and squirmed. Charlie swept her fingers down into the sticky wetness that had gathered there causing Rachel to suck her breath in and thrust up into Charlie's touch. Pressing her palm fully against the girl's clit, Charlie's fingers slid lower and she wiggled them, teasing. Rachel groaned loudly.

"Yess, yes!" she growled.

Charlie pushed two fingers into her. Rachel grunted, throwing one arm back around Charlie's neck, tangling her fingers in her damp hair. Charlie pulled her fingers free and Rachel whimpered in protested.

"No... again...more."

Charlie trailed her nails down and back up the inside of Rachel's thighs. She worked a single finger up and down between the slick folds then wiggled it up and down Rachel's pulsing clit. Rachel writhed and groaned as Charlie worried the sensitive bundle between her thumb and her index finger, rolling it and stroking it

"Oooh, Charlie, mmmm, yes," Rachel panted breathlessly, spreading her legs wider. Charlie continued to stroke her clit until she could feel it swell and twitch and she felt Rachel's stomach muscles contract.

Then she slid her fingers back inside Rachel, thrusting with deep hard strokes, flexing and curling each time. Rachel cried out and turned her face into Charlie's neck. Charlie kept one arm wrapped tightly around Rachel's waist, supporting her as she found a steady rhythm, matching Rachel's rolling hips. Rachel was making the breathy little noises that Charlie now recognized. Leaning back farther so that Rachel was sprawled on top of her, Charlie brought her other hand down and let her fingertips flutter back and forth across Rachel's engorged clit.

Charlie, just don't... stop.." Rachel groaned, her lips against Charlie's neck, biting and sucking.

Charlie added a third finger and quickened her pace moving now with short, quick thrusts, while she pinched Rachel's clit with her other hand.

Rachel's back arched, and she gasped out, "Charlie," with a groan that rocketed straight to the throbbing between Charlie's own thighs. She could feel her Rachel's body mold itself around her fingers and shudder as Rachel spilled deliciously into bliss.

Moisture trickled out over Charlie's fingers as she stroked and soothed Rachel, working her down softly until the last of the spasms were gone and even then she kept her hand cupped possessively over her. Her other hand rose to lazily stroke and knead a soft, full breast as Charlie brought her lips down to nuzzle on Rachel's shoulder.

Despite any previous thoughts to the contrary, Charlie would be perfectly content to remain like this all day, just holding and caressing Rachel, who was now making a contented purring sound. The girl suddenly giggled and Charlie smiled.

"What's so funny, " she asked.

Rachel stood up, wobbling slightly. Charlie pulled herself into a sitting position with a groan and placed both hands on Rachel's waist to steady her. Then Charlie stood up as well, but Rachel turned around and put a hand on her chest, stopping her. Charlie smirked down at her.

"Yes, did you have something to say?" she teased.

Rachel smiled up at her, then dropped her hand to Charlie's waist as her quick fingers unbuttoned her jeans. She slid them down over Charlie's hips, letting them fall to the ground.

"I see you got dressed in a hurry," she commented on her lack of panties. "I approve."

Charlie just grinned and shrugged. Rachel put her hand on the center of Charlie's chest and pushed her back down again. Then she put a leg on either side of Charlie's hips, straddling her as she quickly brought their lips together, kissing her with gusto.

Charlie could feel her hands working up the hem of her t-shirt and she broke away from her lips long enough for her to pull it over her head. Rachel wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck as she brought their bodies together and she whispered in her ear.

"Now I've got you where I want you." she said, nipping at her earlobe.

"And where is that exactly?" Charlie asked with a slight moan. "In the kitchen?"

She brought her hands up underneath the shirt Rachel was still wearing and ran her fingers up and down her lower back. Rachel giggled.

"Nooo, naked and at my mercy." Rachel answered.

"Lucky me," Charles panted out.

Rachel bent her head and planted soft, open mouth kisses down the length of Charlie's throat. At the same time she was slowly rubbing her body up and down against Charlie's, letting their nipples graze together.

Charlie thought she might stop breathing altogether. Rachel was tan and dark, where Charlie was fair and pale. The sight of Rachel's bronze skin against her own made the throbbing between her thighs pulse even harder. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back. Her heart was jack-hammering in her chest.

Rachel brought her mouth back up the length of Charlie's throat right up against Charlie's ear.

"You are so amazing," Rachel whispered, her breath hitting across Charlie's skin, letting her fingers lazily stroking up and down her neck. "I love touching you."

"Mmm," Charlie groaned and swallowed thickly. Rachel rolled her hips against Charlie's and Charlie could feel wet she still was. She whimpered and her head fell back.

"You like that, don't you? " Rachel husked, grinding herself down against Charlie's lap."How wet I get thinking about you. Thinking about touching you."

Charlie wasn't much of a talker during sex, but Rachel apparently was and it was giving Charlie full-blown chills.

Rachel chuckled. "So serious," she murmured with a wicked grin. "So shy."

Charlie grinned broadly in spite of herself. Rachel buried her lips in Charlie's neck and continued to roll her hips."Don't be embarrassed." Rachel said and Charlie could feel her cheeks flush.

Rachel threaded her fingers into Charlie's hair and tugged gently, pulling Charlie's head up and crushing their lips together. Charlie moaned into her mouth and pushed her tongue between Rachel's lips. Rachel swirled over it with her own as her hand skimmed down and she grazed her knuckles across Charlie's nipple.

Charlie kissed her harder and grabbing her by the hips. Rachel gave a wiggle on her lap and Charlie laughed. She tugged Charlie's head back which made her winced and laugh again. Rachel giggled. She put her palm against Charlie's chest and pushed.

Charlie leaned back onto her elbows and Rachel followed trailing kisses down her neck. She took a breast in each hand, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples, feeling them swell and harden. As they peaked, she pinched them between her thumb and forefinger, pulling. Charlie closed her eyes and pushed her chest up into Rachel's hands.

Rachel took one in her mouth and brushed her warm tongue across it.. When she grazed it lightly across her teeth, Charlie writhed beneath her and sifted her hands through her soft dark hair. Rachel moved her mouth to the other breast and suckled it, rolling her tongue around the tight nipple, pushing it up against her teeth.

Charlie groaned and pushed herself back up onto her elbows. Watching Rachel, she wasn't sure she'd ever been this turned on before in her life, but for some reason instead of feeling amazing, she felt panicked.

Rachel raised her eyes up and Charlie mouthed, "come here." Rachel frowned and scrambled back up, putting her cheek against Charlie's. Charlie wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and just held her, closing her eyes, breathing in her scent.

"We can stop," Rachel whispered softly, but Charlie slowly shook her head. Rachel stroked her hair gently and nuzzled against her neck. After several minutes, she reached her hand up and gently smoothed her fingertips across Charlie's eyebrow. Charlie's heart nearly exploded and she felt tears threaten to spill from behind her closed eyes. She winced hard, trying to force them away.

"Shhh, shhh. Breathe." Rachel said softly. "I'm right here. Just feel me and breathe with me."

Charlie pursed her lips and dropped her head down onto Rachel's shoulder, exhaling deeply, listening to Rachel's gentle soothing voice. Rachel cupped Charlie's face with her free hand, kissed her cheek and kept smoothing her thumb gently across Charlie's eyebrow.

"Just you and me, Charlie" Rachel said softly. "Everything's okay. Slow, deep breaths."

Rachel reached back and grabbed Charlie's hand and pulled it up against her chest, flattening her palm so she could feel her heart. Her skin was soft and warm, her heartbeat steady and strong.

"Rachel?" Charlie said.

"Mmm hmm," she murmured, her lips pressing against the corner of Charlie's mouth, the tip of her tongue touching lightly.

"Talk dirty to me," she whispered. Rachel grinned against her mouth.

"Since the first time I saw you I wondered what it would be like to be with you." she said, moving her lips against Charlie's ear. "How it would feel to have my hands on you."

She ran her fingertips softly across Charlie's face.

"My tongue in your mouth."she looked Charlie straight in the eyes and brought their lips together. She slowly pushed her tongue deep inside Charlie's mouth. Charlie's eyes closed and she felt as though she had fallen backwards off a cliff.

Rachel swirled it around chasing Charlie's, teasing Charlie's into her mouth, then sucking on it. Charlie groaned loudly and shuddered. Rachel kissed her way back to Charlie's ear.

"Can I touch you?" she asked. Charlie nodded.

"I want to," she said, breathlessly as she slid her palm down Charlie's neck, skimming her fingers up and down between Charlie's breasts. She put her hand over a breast and felt the nipple rise into it. "I want to touch you everywhere," she said and plucked at the stiff peak.

Charlie's head tipped back her breath quickening. Rachel stayed close to her ear.

"Are you wet?" she asked. Again, Charlie's breath hitched and she nodded.

"Can I see for myself?" Rachel asked.

"Mmm, yes," Charlie said softly.

Rachel slipped her hand between their bodies and down between Charlie's thighs. When her fingertips made contact with soft curls, Charlie squirmed forward and opened her legs to give her better access. Rachel slid her fingertips up and down, teasing her open and causing her stomach to twitch and tighten.

"You're soaking my hand." she panted with a low moan. Her fingers skimmed lightly over Charlie's swollen clit. Charlie grunted and spasmed.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Rachel purred.

Charlie groaned and leaned her forehead against Rachel's. Rachel moved a hand to the back of Charlie's neck. She kept touching with her other hand, sliding her fingers up and down, lightly brushing across Charlie's clit until Charlie started to squirm and chase after her touch, wanting more.

"Let me taste you." Rachel whispered, lips sliding wetly. "Is that alright?"

The quivering tension in Charlie's belly swooped, fell and twisted tighter by a full notch making her groan. She nodded. Rachel firmly pressed her lips to Charlie's and then moved back off her lap.

Charlie watched as Rachel folded her jeans and used them to kneel on. She reached her hands back and placed them on Charlie's lower back, urging her to move forward. Charlie scooted to the edge of the seat and spread her legs to give Rachel better access. Rachel ran her hand up the inside of Charlie's thigh tickling her.

Distracted, Charlie moaned softly, closed her eyes and fell back. When Rachel finally let her fingers play over the wetness between her legs Charlie grabbed the side of the bench, with both hands. Rachel chuckled and ghosted her fingers briefly over the epicenter of the throbbing between Charlie's legs. It twitched to her touch.

Charlie grunted and shifted her hips towards Rachel. Rachel leaned in and placed an open-mouthed kiss firmly on Charlie's clit.

"Oh, Rachel," Charlie groaned in a breathy whisper and she brought her hand to over to tangle in Rachel's silky dark hair.

Charlie's mouth dropped open and she quivered as she felt Rachel's tongue flick firmly across the tender swollen flesh. While she massaged with her tongue Rachel dipped her fingers inside Charlie, sliding deep, twisting, then pulling out again. She did this several times, all the while sucking lightly on Charlie's clit.

Charlie was no longer even able to make sounds, just sharp panting whimpers. Her eyes fluttered back up into her head and both hands were now white-knuckled grabbing onto the seat.

Rachel curled her fingertips inside Charlie and felt her muscles clench sharply and her thighs shake. She gave one deep, strong twisting thrust and lightly bit down on Charlie's clit. With her eyes shut tightly, saying Rachel's name over and over again, Charlie shuddered and came undone hard against her mouth.

Rachel kept her fingers pushed deep inside Charlie, coaxing her until she felt her let go and collapse backwards. She eased her fingers out and with one final firm kiss to her twitching clit, Rachel wiped her hand across her face and climbed back up on Charlie's lap, draping her body fully against Charlie's. Charlie lay sprawled back, her arm draped across her eyes. Rachel buried her face in the crook of Charlie's neck and closed her eyes. Charlie wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Oh my God, " Charlie muttered. "That was...awful."

Rachel chuckled and Charlie felt her her smiling broadly.

"I know, right." she agreed.

"Let's agree never to do that again." Charlie croaked out.

"Agreed." Rachel said with mock seriousness.

"And the next time we don't do it, let's at least put down a blanket. I swear I'm going to be black and blue," Charlie groaned.

"Poor baby," Rachel said, rolling her eyes and stroking Charlie's chest lightly between her breasts.

"Let's go take a nap," Charlie suggested.

"Really?" Rachel raised her head up and looked at Charlie in surprise.

"Yes, really. I'm exhausted," Charlie said emphatically.

"Yay," Rachel squeaked and peeled herself off of Charlie.

She held out her hands and pulled a groaning Charlie to her feet. Charlie retrieved her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, then she swept up her jeans.

"I can't find my underwear." Rachel fretted and pulling on her over-shirt.

"No worries," Charlie said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward her tent. "You won't be needing it."

Rachel giggled and trailed along behind Charlie.

"I'm serious," Charlie said as she ducked inside. "We're just napping and not all day.

"Oh I know. " Rachel agreed, following behind her. "Just sleeping, and just for a little bit."

"Wait," Charlie said and stepped back outside. She came back carrying the shotgun. Rachel's eyes found hers questioning, but Charlie just shook her head and placed it on the ground.

Charlie tugged the zipper closed and turned to find Rachel already under the covers. She pulled back the blanket and patted the empty space next to her. Charlie climbed in beside her and Rachel pulled the covers over them both. Charlie curled onto her side and pulled Rachel into her.

"Is this okay?" Charlie asked.

"Mmm, perfect." Rachel said softly, her eyes drifting closed.

"Rachel?" Charlie said drowsily.

"Hmmm?" Rachel murmured.

"I'll tell you sometime," she said quietly.

Rachel's eyes opened again, her face serious as she focused on Charlie's words.

"You know, about my worst day." Charlie murmured.

"Okay," Rachel replied evenly trying to contain the heady rush that statement gave her. She brought Charlie's hand up to her lips and rested her face against it.

As hard as she tried, Rachel just could not stop herself. "Was is bad bad or just sad bad?"

Charlie didn't answer right away and Rachel thought she might have fallen asleep.

"Just sad." Charlie whispered finally.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Charlie's knuckles. After a moment, she rolled over and brought her hand to Charlie's cheek and feathered kisses all across her face. Then she rolled over again and wriggled back under Charlie's arm.

For her part, Charlie's eyes never opened, her breathing never changed, but she wore the softest of smiles. She pulled the little brunette snuggly against her and fell asleep with her face nestled into Rachel's shoulder.

XXXXXX

"Stop it," Charlie said slapping Rachel's hand away. Rachel managed to at least look crestfallen, but her flashing eyes gave her away. As soon as Charlie turned back around, Rachel's hand was slipping back across her stomach, reaching for other places.

Charlie gave an exasperated sigh, put the rifle down on the ground and wheeled around on Rachel. Her quirked eyebrow and the tight-lipped expression wiped the smirk off of Rachel's face immediately.

"Put your hands in your pockets." Charlie said sharply.

Rachel flashed her best "as if" face and laughed.

"I'm not kidding, Rachel." Charlie said stone-faced. "Hands in pockets, right now." Rachel's smirk returned and she stepped into Charlie slipped her hands around her waist and slid her hands into the back pockets of Charlie's jeans. She smiled up at her, dimples flashing.

Charlie tried not to laugh but couldn't stop herself.

"Incorrigible," she said. "Incorrigible!"

"Exactly," Rachel said. "Adorable, totally adorable."

Charlie shook her head and tugged on Rachel's pigtails, tipping her face back and placing a quick kiss on her mouth

"You know that's not what I said," she said against her lips "Now get your hands off my ass and stop acting like a fool."

Rachel didn't move away and tried to pull Charlie closer.

"Did you just say we should just fool around?" Rachel said seductively.

"Hardly." Charlie muttered and reached behind her, pulling Rachel's hands out of her pockets. Rachel whined and went toddler-in-a-bank limp in Charlie's grasp. Charlie grabbed her around the waist to keep her from slipping to the ground.

"Next time you try that I'm going to let you fall on your pretty head." Charlie warned her. Of course, she wouldn't and somehow both she and Rachel knew it.

"I don't want to do this." Rachel moaned.

"Don't care." Charlie said flatly. "Damn it, Rachel. Stand up and keep your hands to yourself. You're starting to piss me off."

"Really? " Rachel said scrambling upright with a worried look.

"No," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "Not really. Just pay attention.

"I don't like guns," she said petulantly.

"You'll like getting mauled by a bear even less," Charlie said dramatically. It had the desired effect. Rachel's play ended abruptly.

"Yesterday?" Rachel asked, suddenly serious

Charlie nodded, "Pretty sure," she said.

"I never saw it." Rachel murmured anxiously.

"I know." Charlie said softly.

"Is that why you were so upset about the other stuff." Rachel pressed.

"It certainly didn't help." Charlie answered. Rachel nervously began chewing on her thumbnail.

"Will it follow us?" Rachel asked, her eyes starting to flit around her.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm sure it was just looking for food. They stay where they find food." Charlie didn't bother to tell her it wasn't like there was just one lone bear wandering around. This area was rife with them. Almost immediately she began an internal monologue about the sins of omission versus the sins of outright lying and the question of good intentions as it applied to both.

Rachel's eyes were still frantic and she had moved onto the other thumbnail and was chewing it down to the quick. Charlie reached over and pulled Rachel's hand away from her mouth and shook her head.

"Stop," she said gently. "Just, no."

"We have food," Rachel said quietly

"See," Charlie said wrapping her arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulling the little brunette up against her. Rachel was coiled up pretty tight. "This is why I don't tell you these things." She kissed her on the temple. "So you don't have to be afraid."

"Then why are you teaching me to shoot a gun?" she asked suspiciously. She turned her back against Charlie and leaned back into her. Charlie kept an arm around her waist as much to comfort her as to gauge her reactions. At the moment she was wired and fidgety and she kept trying to put her hands back to her mouth. When Charlie wouldn't let her, she started tugging on the band of Charlie's wristwatch nervously.

"A lot of reasons, not just yesterday." Charlie told her.

"Name two," Rachel insisted.

"Okay. I think everyone should know how to fire a gun whether they ever use one or not. It's about being safe not just about being secure." Charlie explained patiently. "And two, it was on the list."

"What list?" Rachel asked right on cue and somewhat distracted. Her fingers stilled.

"The ubiquitous "they" gave me a short list of things for you to work on," Charlie told her. "Learning how to shoot a gun was pretty much on the top."

"You really have a list?" Charlie asked, frowning, looking back up at Charlie.

"Yes, ma'am, "Charlie said sincerely.

"What was on the top of the list?" Rachel asked.

"Sleep with your amazingly smart and beautiful field guide." Charlie teased. "Actually it said to make sure that you have fun. They weren't specific so I had to improvise."

"Well it certainly took you long enough to get around to that." Rachel fussed.

Charlie scoffed indignantly.

"I've been a little busy, you know. There is a lot to work in. We only have six days," Charlie whined.

Rachel relaxed against her and laughed. She reached down for the shotgun and Charlie winced. Now it was her turn to tense up. Rachel Berry and a dangerous weapon of any kind, even a sharp stick, just didn't seem like a perfect match.

"Fingers off the trigger," she warned. Rachel hefted it up to her shoulder and squinted down the barrel sight and began making percussive sounds.

"I think I'll be good at this," she declared emphatically.

"Oh right," Charlie muttered, already a nervous wreck. "Well let's all just take a moment and remember the grand fishing adventure, shall we?"

Rachel turned around and glared at her.

"Ha,' she muttered and then went back to firing imaginary bullets at imaginary targets and making annoying sound effects.

"Rule number one, don't shoot _me_. Rule number two, don't shoot_ yourself_. Rule number three, repeat rules one and two." Charlie swore up and down she could actually feel the eye rolling. Charlie continued to tick off her standard dos and don'ts which were punctuated by Rachel's verbal antics. Finally she couldn't stand it any long.

"Rachel, are you **even** listening to me?" Charlie asked testily.

"Yes, Charlie," Rachel replied in the same tone, not even bothering to turn around.

Charlie's eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles. Both were old habits come to call. She took a deep breath and held it for several beats, then blew it out. Rachel obviously felt the tension. She stood quietly and waited for Charlie to continue. When she didn't, Rachel elbowed her lightly in the stomach. When Charlie still didn't respond right away, Rachel fell back on an old habit as well.

"Oh my mother was frightened by a shotgun, they say. That's why I'm such a wonderful shot. I'd be out in the meadow and practice all day, and now tell me what have I got?" Rachel sang softly.

The tension evaporated in an instant and a huge smile blossomed across Charlie's face, moving up to shine from her eyes.

"Yes, I'm quick on the trigger with targets much bigger than a pinpoint, I'm number one," she continued. "But Charlie says oh hell no, I'm too passive and too mellow, haven't the sense God gave jello and she can't trust this girl with a gun. No, she can't trust this girl with a gun."

By this time Rachel had put the gun on the ground and now had Charlie by the arm and was singing right to her. Charlie was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Rachel's got a gun. Rachel's got a gun. Oh Charlie, what have you done? Yogi, you'd better run. Your dog day's just begun. Charlie said no more fun, cause Rachel's gotta a gun. Tell me it isn't true. Boo Boo, I'm coming for you. Yogi, you'd better run. Cause Rachel's got a gun."

Charlie had tears steaming down her face and was literally trying to put her hand over Rachel's mouth. It just made Rachel sing louder.

"Yes, all I do is twitch, fall and flail so I'm probably gonna fail because I can't shoot a bear with a gun. No, I can't shoot a bear with a gun."

"Oh my GOD!" Charlie wheezed out and just collapsed on the ground, her whole body shaking with laughter. She reached up a hand and pulled Rachel down on top of her.

"Incorrigible!" she yelled when she finally stopped laughing. Rachel was laying across her chest. She raised her head and smiled up at her, shrugged and dropped her head back down again.

"Adorable," Charlie muttered softly.

A/N: Songs used in Rachel's mash-up: "You Can't Get a Man with a Gun" from Annie Get Your Gun and "Janie's Got a Gun" by Aerosmith


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just a bit shorter this time around. Continued thanks for all your kind words. Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated and yes, I'll admit, strangely addictive.

CHAPTER 11

It took another 30 minutes or so of random giggling fits and at least one more chorus of _Rachel's Gotta Gun_, but Charlie finally got them re-focused on their task. She was now walking through the calf-high grass and setting up targets on makeshift platforms. She kept looking back at Rachel, mostly to make sure she was standing with her hands in her pockets like she was supposed to be doing.

"What's rule number one?" she called out.

"Don't shoot Charlie," Rachel replied.

"Excellent," Charlie said, cautiously weaving her way around rocks and brush piles.

"Are you touching anything you're not supposed to be touching?" She started smiling even before Rachel managed to say anything

"Unfortunately, no. But I'm still very hopeful about that," Rachel teased.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

Once she had all her targets placed where she wanted them, she pulled her flag out of her jean pocket and tied in onto a tall branch and wedged it firmly into the ground. She'd counted off her footsteps and had a rough idea of distance based on the flag marker. She jogged back over to Rachel who was now walking around in circles still singing show tunes to herself and flattening down the meadow grass.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Making a crop circle," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This was one of those moments where Charlie had learned it really was sometimes just better not to know.

"Okay, E.T,, come over here." she said, tugging on Rachel's belt loop.

"Can I...?"

"No," Charlie said instantly.

Charlie picked up the shotgun and held it out.

"What is this?" she asked Rachel.

"Something I'm not supposed to play with?" she said, a slight question in her voice.

Charlie smiled. "Besides that? What kind of a gun is this?" she asked again.

"A brown one?" Rachel said.

"Let's try this a different way." Charlie suggested. " Let's just say that there are three types of guns that exist in your world. A rifle, a shotgun and a handgun. A rifle shoots what you probably think of when you think of bullets and is good for shooting things far away with accuracy. A shotgun shoots shells filled with metal pellets or balls called shot and works better on things up close."

Charlie glanced over at Rachel who was purely focused, her eyebrows crinkled in concentration.

"This is a shotgun. More specifically, a 12-gauge shotgun. This will fire six shells without having to be reloaded. It has one shell here in the chamber ready to fire and the remaining shells here in the magazine. When the shells are used they come back down here again. Okay, now you can take your hands out of your pockets."

Rachel made a big production of pulling her hands out and wiggling her fingers.

"Here," Charlie said, and pulled two shells out of her shirt pocket. "These are what this gun shoots. This," she said placing two red plastic cylinders on Rachel's upturned palm, "is a shell."

Rachel looked up at Charlie and Charlie nodded. Rachel gingerly picked up one of them and turned it over in her hand.

"That one is packed with little metal balls and filler, " Charlie explained. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out three little silver ball bearings. "This is double-aught buckshot and is what is inside that little plastic tube. When the gun fires, everything inside that tube flies out of the end of the gun barrel and scatters. Each one of those metal balls becomes like a bullet. They spread out and, hopefully, hit whatever you're shooting at."

"And this one?" Rachel asked, holding up the heavier of the two shells.

"That's called a slug. Same little tube, but inside it is something like what you probably think of when you think of a regular bullet. It has a solid metal piece that fires straight at and into your target. If you want to stop something big and immediately, this is what you would use. I won't get all technical, but not all shotguns can fire those kind of shells. They require special barrels like this one has."

"Why do we want this instead of that?" Rachel asked pointing at the slug shell.

"So we can shoot farther and drive the slug in further. It is more deadly and more accurate on targets farther away. Shot is more powerful and deadlier at close range," Charlie explained. "Understand?"

Rachel nodded.

"Can we shoot it?" Rachel asked, bouncing slightly.

"Okay." Charlie said. After double-checking the safety, Charlie slid the pump back several times ejecting all the shells in the gun and then she showed Rachel that the gun was now, in fact, empty. She patiently walked her through the process of loading a single shell into the chamber and then putting the remaining shells into the magazine. Charlie then ejected all the shells once again and let Rachel try it for herself.

With her tongue caught firmly between her teeth Rachel loaded each shell carefully just as Charlie had showed her. She looked up at Charlie expectantly.

"Okay, now kick them back out and do it again." Charlie instructed. Charlie showed her how to hold down the slide release and then eject all the shells in rotation. As she suspected, it was Rachel's favorite part so far. She wanted to practice it a lot.

Finally, Charlie couldn't really stall any longer. She reached into her bag and pulled out a set of ear plugs on a plastic band and walked up to Rachel.

"This is really loud," she told her. She slipped the earplugs into Rachel's ears.

"Are they okay?" Charlie yelled.

"What?" Rachel bellowed. "I can't hear you."

Charlie chuckled and gave her a thumbs up and pulled the earplugs back out again.

"And these, too." Charlie said as she handed her a pair of field safety glasses. Rachel put them on immediately and started squinting around at things. Charlie tugged her back by her belt loop.

"I'm going to go first and then you, okay?" she told her. Rachel nodded excitedly. "Put your earplugs in and stand behind me." Charlie moved up a few paces, turned to make sure Rachel was behind her and then pulled the gun up to her shoulder and clicked off the safety. She glanced over her shoulder one more time and saw Rachel watching eagerly. She lined up her sight on an overturned block of wood and pulled the trigger. The gun kicked back into her shoulder and the wood flew up up in the air. She pumped a fresh shell into the chamber and knocked it back again with the next round. She repeated the process four more times and then quickly ejected the spent cartridges onto the ground. A billow or smoke curled out of the chamber.

"Yes," Rachel shouted, jumping up and down. "That was freaking awesome!"

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"For someone who doesn't like guns, you're awfully excited about this." she teased.

"Now my turn," Rachel chimed.

"Now your turn," Charlie agreed. "First let me explain a little something called recoil."

Rachel squinted at her.

"When you fire that, it pushes back into your shoulder. It kicks, hard." Charlie told her seriously. "I've seen people get their noses broken. It's a serious thing."

Rachel instinctively brought her hand up and covered her nose.

"I don't want to," she said, now trying to hand Charlie back the gun.

"No, come on." Charlie encouraged, pushing it back at Rachel. "Come here."

She put her hands on Rachel's hips and turned her so she was facing the targets. She put her foot between Rachel's feet and nudged one foot forward making her stance wider. She got right behind her and had her bring the gun up against her shoulder.

"I like this part," Rachel murmured.

"Keep that tight," Charlie said, pulling the stock flush against Rachel's shoulder. "You'll be fine. And don't bite your lip like that."

"Too sexy for ya?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Um, actually, I don't want you to bite through your lip when it kicks." Charlie said.

"Oh, "Rachel said with a pout.

"But yes, it's very sexy and it makes me crazy." Charlie said in her ear.

She kissed her cheek and put her earplugs in her ears. Charlie moved off to her right but kept where Rachel could see her if she wanted to. Rachel stood there for what seemed like forever, then finally, eyes squinted shut, she pulled the trigger.

Charlie really expected her to be knocked on her ass but she only stumbled back a couple of steps. Charlie immediately stepped up behind her and set her right back up again. Charlie didn't move away this time. She took at step back and kept her hand on the small of her back. She could hear Rachel clicking the trigger. Charlie moved back up again, took Rachel's hand and put it on the slide. Rachel pulled it back to chamber a new round and Charlie stepped away.

This time Rachel kept her eyes open and actually tried to aim a little bit. When she pulled the trigger, she jerked back, but kept her footing. From the center of the field a piece of wood flew up in the air. Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise and she turned to Charlie. Charlie nodded and clapped her hands. Rachel beamed like a beacon.

From that point on, Rachel was all business. Things were flying up left and right and every time she ran out of shells she came scurrying over to Charlie, scrambling through her pockets for more. It probably would have been easier to just give her the box of shells, but frankly, Charlie thoroughly enjoyed the whole search process.

"Okay, Kate Barlow, that's enough." Charlie called, holding out her hand for the shotgun. Rachel reluctantly surrendered it.

"Can I go look at the stuff I shot?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled.

"Well yeah, just watch your step." Charlie warned, but didn't say any more.

Charlie gathered up their stuff and placed it back in her duffel bag.

"Charlie?" Rachel called.

"Yes?" Charlie answered

"Is that my missing underwear?" Rachel asked sounding none-too-pleased.. Charlie looked up and Rachel was standing with one hand on her hip and the other hand pointing up at Charlie's marker flag.

Charlie giggled.

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe." she yelled back.

When she looked back again, Rachel was jumping up trying to grab them from the branch. When she couldn't reach, she started shaking the branch back and forth, trying to push it over. That didn't work either. Rachel kicked at it. Charlie could hear her muttering, but couldn't make out what she was saying. She looked up and saw Charlie watching. She glared and pointed at the branch.

Stomp your foot, Rachel, Charlie thought. Come on, I dare you.

Charlie sighed and started across the field.

What's that whipping sound she wondered with a laugh, shaking her head.

xxxxx

"Let me see," Charlie asked gently. Rachel came over and sat down on Charlie's lap. Charlie pulled back the collar of her t-shirt and winced. Rachel had a large grey-green bruise on her right shoulder.

"Yikes," she said sympathetically.

"Do you have one?" Rachel asked pitifully.

"I dunno, " Charlie said, tugging on the collar of her shirt. "Do I?" Charlie's was dark purple almost twice the size of Rachel's. She saw Rachel's eyes and immediately spoke up.

"I bruise really easy. It's not a big deal," she said lightly.

"That is definitely a big deal." Rachel insisted, running her fingers lightly over the bruised skin.

"I shoot a lot of trap and skeet," Charlie said. "It happens."

"You shoot crap and what?" Rachel asked, her fingers now trailing through Charlie's hair.

"Trap, Rachel, trap." she correctly with a laugh. "Clay targets. It's moving targets."

"And you don't shoot animals" Rachel said softy.

"Um, not if I don't have to, no," Charlie answered honestly. This wasn't going to go well.

"Have you ever, though?" Rachel pressed her.

"Are you asking me if I've ever hunted? Like for sport" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rachel. I have," Charlie said plainly.

Rachel sighed.

"I know that disappoints you. Sometimes it's just a part of all this." Charlie explained. "I don't do it often, only if I have to. I'd rather shoot targets." She could see Rachel struggling to find a way to make this new revelation acceptable in her mind.

"Rachel,"Charlie said, tucking her hand under Rachel's chin and lifting her face up. "I don't shoot things for the fun of it. I sometimes have to do it because of this work, but I don't enjoy it. It's just a necessary evil."

Rachel leaned her head down on Charlie's shoulder. She stayed that way for several moments, lost in thought it appeared.

"I'm tired," she said quietly and she stood up abruptly. She place a somewhat chaste kiss on Charlie's forehead and then made her way to her tent and disappeared inside. She didn't even bother asking Charlie to do her nightly bug/snake/varmint inspection.

Charlie turned back to the fire.

"Well, shit," she muttered and smoothed her fingers through her hair. She was still mired in self-pity when she felt something smack up against the side of her head. She jumped and looked down. She reached over and picked up the projectile. It was a pair of bright pink boyshorts. There was just no hiding her relieved smile. She stood, stretched and slipped them into her pocket. She quickly stoked the fire and checked on her horse. Then she made a beeline for Rachel's tent..

Once inside, she made quick work of getting out of her boots and jeans. Rachel was already under the covers and Charlie crawled in behind her and curled around her. Rachel immediately grabbed her arm and pulled it to her chest. After about half an hour neither had been able to fall asleep. Charlie rolled over onto her back and Rachel followed her. She scooted over and put her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie quietly wondered if Rachel was having any of the same internal conversations and avoiding saying any of the same things she was. The last thought made her smile. Who was she kidding? Rachel Berry never avoided saying anything. Still, there were things, so many things, Charlie couldn't make fit in these past few days. She kept shaking all the boxes and dumping the pieces back out time and again, each time hoping that everything would mesh. So far, it never did. There were always pieces left over. Sometimes just a few and sometimes a whole lot.

Rachel ran her fingers lightly across Charlie's stomach. She was doing it absently, instinctively. She was currently waging war with her own thoughts and feelings. Rachel was used to big feelings. At one point in her life she was convinced that she'd actually invented the concept until forced to concede otherwise. She knew big feelings and had no problem navigating those grounds with ease. But this, this was something on a scale she'd never known, on a path she'd never seen, much less walked. It was small and intimate and hushed. Those were terms that, until a few days ago, she couldn't even begin to fathom.

Rachel's fingers still traced over Charlie's skin lightly. Charlie turned to Rachel and Rachel eased up and pressed her lips to Charlie's. They kissed softly, tenderly. Tongues touching, stroking lightly. Nothing frantic. There was no hurry.

Rachel eased her hand into Charlie's panties and stroked her softly. Her fingers moved languidly, opening, circling, sliding to all right spots. There were soft moans and breathy sighs lost in wet soft kisses and soothing whispers. Even the last urgent pleas were hushed.

"Just come," Rachel urged, her lips on Charlie's.

Charlie slammed her eyes shut, gasped and grabbed Rachel's wrist, pushing her hand where she needed her to be and holding her there until all the tension broke blissfully and melted away. When all the ripples stilled, she tipped her head over onto Rachel's chest and closed her eyes. Rachel stroked her fingers through Charlie's hair, fighting to keep her eyes open and finally surrendering as well.

Don't say anything, Charlie told herself. Don't. Just breathe and be in this moment.

Don't ruin it, Rachel begged herself. Don't. Just let this be enough.

XXXXXXXX

A/A/N: I also forgot to mention it. In case anyone wondered: the original songs from Rachel's mash-up were; _You Can't Get a Man With A Gun_ (yeah, I know) from Annie Get Your Gun and _Janie's Got a Gun_ by Aerosmith. If any of you have either original song stuck in your head, I sincerely apologize. If it's any consolation, I do as well.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Someone asked how many chapters there were in this story. Honestly, I don't know. It was originally one long piece (single-spaced, mind you) and not split out into chapters. My guess is we are more than halfway through by this time.

As always, comments are most welcome. They surely please the little Rachel Berry that dwells inside all of us and it's just nice to know what you think as we go along with this adventure. To those who have commented: thank you again for your kind words and encouragement. It has been truly appreciated.

Thank you to everyone for taking your time to read this story. Hopefully you've been enjoying reading it as much as I did making it come to life.

**Chapter 12 **

**DAY FIVE: **

Charlie handed Rachel a cup of coffee and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled up at her.

"See I knew you were kidding." Rachel chuckled, sipping happily.

"I'm not kidding. One full day. No touching." Charlie said, her tone serious.

Rachel grinned and fluttered her eyes up through her dark lashes. Charlie smirked.

"No, that's not going to work." Charlie insisted.

Immediately Rachel's lower lip thrust itself out and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nope, Plan B is a fail, too." Charlie said, shaking her head. Sure enough, she saw Rachel's tongue peek out and she started to trail it over her bottom lip.

"Don't even," Charlie said and pointed at Rachel who stopped in mid-swipe and bit her lip with a guilty look on her face.

"I want eight hours of your undivided attention." Charlie continued.

Rachel yawned loudly and sipped her coffee.

"I have a checklist." Charlie warned, holding up her list.

"Oh my God, again with that list." Rachel muttered, rolling her eyes. It was followed by the trademark Berry hair flip.

"You can shift into full-diva mode, I don't care. We are going to go through this and you are going to cooperate." Charlie continued, ignoring as Rachel mimicked her. "I see that," she said, not bothering to look around.

Rachel blew a loud raspberry.

"That's mature," Charlie continued undeterred. She handed Rachel a copy of the list she had made. Rachel glanced at it and heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Why can't you just say that I can do all this stuff?" she whined. Charlie glared at her.

"Have you met me?" she deadpanned.

The corner of her mouth quirked up, but Rachel wouldn't budge beyond that.

"Yes, I have most certainly made your acquaintance," she muttered with a grin. "But I have to say I really don't like you very much at the moment."

Now Charlie gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh and shrugged.

"So, if you've finished your coffee, let's go? Daylight's burning." Charlie told her.

Rachel scowled at her as she drained the last from her cup and stood up. Charlie motioned for Rachel to go ahead of her. As Rachel started to trudge by, task list crumpled in her fist, Charlie's eyes flashed and she impulsively grabbed the little brunette around the waist, hauling her back against her. Rachel grinned and bit her lip.

"Tell me you like me," Charlie said with a smile. Rachel shook her head.

"You better tell me you like me," Charlie warned lightly.

Still smiling Rachel shook her head again.

"I like you," Charlie confessed as she kissed her cheek softly. Rachel shrugged.

"I like you very much," Charlie continued, kissing her neck.

Rachel bit her tongue and smiled but didn't say anything.

"You're gonna make me cry if you don't say you like me," Charlie pouted.

Rachel scoffed and side-eyed her. "That was pitiful," she muttered and they both laughed.

"If you play nice today, "Charlie teased, "I promise we'll play nicer later."

Rachel cut her eyes at her again. Charlie quirked her eyebrows and Rachel smiled.

"You never break your promises," Rachel muttered, nodding her head.

"Never, "Charlie said, her lips dropping against the soft skin on Rachel's shoulder. She pulled her hand up and covered Rachel's breast, squeezing. Rachel tipped her head back onto Charlie's shoulder.

"Yes, Charlie" she said with a breathy groan as Charlie grazed her teeth along her neck. "I like you, too." Charlie smiled against her soft skin.

"Lucky me, "she said quietly. "So let's go." Rachel groaned and started off again. Charlie slapped her lightly on the ass.

"Hey, no touching," Rachel scolded.

They spent the first part of the morning going through the items on the infamous checklist one by one. Charlie knew that Rachel would have no problem with any of these things – she'd been doing them and more pretty much all along. Even more importantly, she knew that Rachel knew that she could do them. That's what this really was all about. It wasn't the mastery of the task so much as the confidence that came along with it. That's what would make Rachel shine for this audition because a fiercely confident Rachel Berry was nothing less than a force of nature.

Can she ride a horse? Of course. Can she start a campfire? Not a problem. Can she find north without a compass? Piece of cake. This was the easy part. Those were the easy tasks. A plus B equals C. Not a problem. They were knocking them down like dominoes.

It was the hard stuff, the really tough tasks that would come later. Then, Charlie-girl, it will be your turn.

Can you tell her what comes next? I don't know.

Do you know what you're supposed to do with yourself when you can't wake up next to her after tomorrow? Sorry, no.

Perhaps you'd care to explain how in the hell this happened and why you let it get to this point? I'm afraid I don't have the answer for that one either, no.

It's starting to look like a big fail all the way around here for you Charlie-girl.

How am I'm supposed to be strong and make it okay for her when I can't even make it okay for myself? Sorry Charlie, you're on your own here. Good luck with that one.

"Charlie, can you see me? Are you watching me?" Charlie can hear Rachel call eagerly and pulls herself out of her own head.

"Yes, Rachel. Of course I am." Charlie answered and Rachel laughed happily. Charlie, on the other hand, felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest.

xxxxxx

All in all, things were going well. Charlie was pleased and Rachel was...well, Rachel was Rachel. And no day with Rachel was ever complete without a daily helping of drama.

Earlier that morning, Charlie had done a double-take and sure enough, Rachel was walking around in a skimpy t-shirt and her underwear. Not that Charlie was complaining, mind you, but it was like once she'd gotten Rachel out of pants, she could never get them back on her.

"Do you ever wear pants? Like at home?" Charlie asked with a laugh. "I mean seriously?"

Rachel frowned and laughed.

"What?"

"Really, do you wander around the house in your underwear most of the time?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Rachel deflected.

"I'll take that as an admission." Charlie said. "While I personally really think it's about a million shades of yay, you might want to rethink that for out here. I mean, poison ivy or insect bites or... I mean, there's just a lot of reasons you might want to at least wear shorts."

"Charlie," Rachel said, sauntering over and kissing her saucily on the mouth. "You worry too much."

"Okay, " Charlie said, holding up her hands.

Charlie reminded her of that exchange now as Rachel was wailing loudly while Charlie gingerly worked to extract a large wood sliver embedded deep in the tender skin of her inner thigh.

"How did you do this," Charlie asked, frustrated.

"Idontknowwhocares. Oh my God, that hurts," Rachel fussed loudly as Charlie probed trying to expose enough of the sliver so she could grab it with her tweezers. Rachel's hand frantically scrabbled to brush Charlie's hands away.

Charlie stopped and sat back, patiently waiting for Rachel to calm down again.

"Pants, Rachel," she said scolding her gently. "Pants. I'm just saying."

"Whatever, " Rachel whined, the palms of her hands pressed into her eyes. She whimpered dramatically a few times.

"Just shut up and get it out already." she snapped peevishly.

Charlie sighed deeply and started again.

"Ow, ow, goddamn it. OW!" Rachel fumed and cursed, but she didn't push Charlie off again. Charlie worked quickly until she felt the tip of the sliver pop up against the needle she was using.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry," Charlie said sincerely.

"FUCK." Rachel hissed.

"Yes," Charlie said in a low victorious whisper, ignoring Rachel's explicative-laden tirade, as she grabbed the sliver and pulled it out effortlessly.

She put the needle and tweezers aside and quickly bandaged the tiny wound. Rachel was laying on her back panting like she had just run a marathon. Charlie look thoughtful for a moment, then scooted forward, pulled Rachel's panties to one side and ran her tongue firmly up between Rachel's thighs.

Rachel gasped loudly and her body jerked,

Charlie fastened her lips around Rachel's clit and alternated between sucking it and rolling it under her tongue until Rachel cried out, trembled and came hard against her lips. Only then did she pushed her fingers firmly inside Rachel and tweaked her fingertips across_ that _spot again and again until she had Rachel moaning and thrashing. She dropped her head back and sucked hard on her clit.

Rachel moaned out, "Oh, fuck, Charlie,"clenched Charlie's fingers and came again, panting and shaking. Charlie twisted her fingers inside and brushed again. Rachel's hips jerked up as she felt yet another wave ripple and thunder through her as her thighs quaked and her stomach fluttered.

Charlie smirked, stood up and bent over Rachel, kissing her firmly and letting Rachel taste herself on her lips. She pulled back and ran her hand through Rachel's hair while staring at her with an amused look on her face.

"Stop acting like such a fucking brat," she said lightly, narrowing her eyes. Rachel frowned and looked guilty.

"Keep your pants on outside if you don't want me to have to dig splinters out of your glorious ass. And if you ever want_ that _to happen again,_ don't ever _tell me to "shut up" again."

Then she kissed her hard, teasing her tongue into her mouth, When Rachel tried to kiss back, she pulled away, kissed her forehead and walked off to fix lunch.

She'd taken just a few steps when she heard Rachel call after her.

"Do you really think my ass is glorious?"

Charlie couldn't stop herself from smiling.

So much for the "no touching" rule.

xxxxxx

It was nearly ten o'clock. The list was history, Everything had been cleared away and clean up from dinner and they'd even managed to start gathering everything together for the trip back.

Charlie sat on the ground with her legs sprawled out in front of her and Rachel was leaning back against her. She was holding Charlie's hand and absently playing with her fingers.

"I can't believe we actually got through everything on that list today," Charlie said, her voice tired and rough. She really wanted a cigarette or a beer. Those were her go-to items when she was totally worn out and it was definitely that kind of day.

"I can't believe this is the last night we'll be sitting here like this." Rachel said wistfully.

"I know, "Charlie said. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"I can't believe it's just been... as long as it's been," Rachel remarked clearly avoiding the sticky issue of time and dates. "Seems so much longer."

Charlie laughed.

"No, no," Rachel fussed and slapped at her thigh. "I meant that in a good way. It feels... I don't know..." she trailed off with a dismissive wave of her hand and a sad laugh.

Charlie sighed. She had been waiting for this and had actually expected it much sooner. Ever the good scout, Charlie had something that she hoped would keep it all at bay for a little while longer.

"I have something for you," Charlie said as she reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out something.

"Mmmm, I like that phrase," Rachel purred.

"Close your eyes, " she told Rachel.

"Oh no, I know how this goes." Rachel scoffed suspiciously. "I end up with one eyebrow shaved off or some such. No thank you."

"Rachel, just close your eyes." Charlie said quietly. "You know you can trust me. "

Rachel side-eyed her and reluctantly closed her eyes.

Charlie softly draped a necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Charlie told her. "Happy graduation day, Rachel."

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Charlie, then she glanced down and saw the necklace. It was a gold chain with a drop pendant of six gold stars. Rachel's fingers came up to brush the stars lightly.

Charlie reached out and pulled her hair up so the chain would hang flush around her neck.

"Why do you have this?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, it's mine, actually. Or I should say, it was mine. I know you started to ask once if I had a good luck charm. That was it. I wore it whenever I competed. We won. A lot. I stopped wearing it but I still carry it around with me."

"Charlie," Rachel said quietly. "I can't take this."

"Of course you can." Charlie said, frowning slightly. "Don't be silly. I want you to have it."

"This is beautiful," she said, her eyes washing over Charlie's face. "What's it for?"

Charlie smiled.

"You did everything I asked, Rachel." Charlie told her. "I said it would get you gold stars. I'm so proud of you."

Rachel turned around and kissed her then locked her arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"You should be proud of yourself, too." Charlie added quietly, clearing her throat suspiciously.

Rachel pulled back and stared into Charlie's face. She started to say something and stopped herself. Finally she just said a soft "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, Rachel." Charlie said smiling and running her fingers through her hair.

Rachel tucked herself back under Charlie's arm.

"Too bad you don't get a gold star, huh?" Rachel teased.

"Oh really, "Charlie said and scoffed. "And how do you figure that, little bit?"

"There were things that I asked that you didn't do." Rachel said, making a clucking sound with her tongue. "Bad attitude, Charlie. Not a team player."

Charlie laughed. She was racking her exhausted brain trying to figure out what Rachel could possible be talking about. She wasn't about to give Rachel the satisfaction of admitting she didn't know what she was referring to either. They'd just sit there until she figured it out.

"I know you're too stubborn to ask, too, " Rachel said with a laugh.

"Okay, Kettle, whatever you say, " Charlie sniped back. Rachel laughed happily and continued to stare at her necklace.

Charlie walked through every conversation she could replay looking for something she missed. Finally, she found it. Charlie nudged Rachel over and stood up, then turned and held out her hand to Rachel.

"Will you dance with me, Rachel."

Her answer was Rachel's dazzling smile. Rachel slipped her hand into Charlie's. Charlie pulled her up to her feet and then she wrapped her arms around the little brunette's waist. Rachel draped her arms around Charlie's neck. They swayed slightly back and forth.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Rachel said softly.

"I said I didn't dance very well. There's a difference." Charlie corrected. "And actually, that might have been a fib."

Rachel gasped and swatted at Charlie.

"Bad," she scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry," Charlie said sheepishly. "I just couldn't dance with you that night."

"Why not?" Rachel asked with a laugh as Charlie spun her out and pulled her back.

"Because I wanted to kiss you so bad." Charlie confessed. "I couldn't be that close to you."

"I wanted you to kiss me," Rachel said, nodding her head.

"I know you did." Charlie remarked with a laugh. "You were pushing forward as hard as I was walking backwards."

"So why did you finally... kiss me?" Rachel asked, her eyes fluttering up to Charlie's.

"Because after all that weirdness in the morning I realized that if anything happened I didn't want to regret not ever having kissed you." Charlie explained. "That would have been unbearable."

"And then?" Rachel asked, laying her head on Charlie's chest.

"And then, after the rest of the awful weirdness of that day, it just wasn't enough," Charlie confessed.

"Thank goodness for awful days," Rachel whispered.

"So do I get my gold star now?" Charlie teased.

"Nope,' Rachel answered.

"Are you really going to make me sing to you?" Charlie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, it's only fair, " Rachel said in her wonderful little bossy way.

Charlie chuckled and pulled Rachel tight against her.

"I'm not a belter like you, Rachel." Charlie told her.

"You don't ever need to be anything but you, Charlie." Rachel told her. "That's always more than enough for me."

Charlie sighed.

"Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you," she sang softy at first, her voice cracking here and there.

"When the stars go blue. Stars go blue. Stars go blue. Stars go blue."

"Please don't stop, "Rachel asked quietly. "Keep going."

" Laughing with your pretty mouth. Laughing with your broken eyes. Laughing with your lover's tongue in a lullaby. Where do you go when you're lonely? Where do you go when you're blue? Where do you go when you're lonely? I'll follow you. When the stars go blue. Stars go blue. Stars go blue."

Charlie continued quietly humming the chorus.

"Til all the stars go blue." she said in a quiet whisper, not trusting herself to sing anymore.

"Do you I get my gold star now, Rachel?" she asked with a broken laugh. Charlie tossed her head back, blinking hard.

Rachel pulled back and stared up into Charlie's face.

"You get everything," she said quietly as she brought their lips together.

A/N: The song is When the Stars Go Blue by Ryan Adams. My personal favorite version is either by the Corrs or Tim McGraw.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to read. I really appreciate it and I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far.

Thanks to all for your kinds words. As always, comments are food for thought and nourishment for the soul.

Chapter 13

Rachel sat up and threw her head back, tossing her wild hair back off her face. Her face was damp and tendrils clung here and there. She was panting, Charlie could see her chest heaving.

Rachel licked her lips and smiled down at Charlie, dark eyes flashing wickedly. Her hand was planted firmly on the center of Charlie's chest and she used it for leverage as she worked the strong muscles of her upper thighs and rocked herself back and forth against Charlie's hips. Charlie thrust her own hips up to increase the contact.

Wet friction in the most delicate of places when applied by the rolling hips of one Rachel Berry could be a wonderful, wonderful thing. Charlie brought her hands up to hold Rachel by the hips, encouraging her.

Oh my god, Charlie wanted to close her eyes, just roll them back and melt into the mattress beneath her, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Rachel's face or the crazy delicious swaying of her breasts or the way that star pendant ever so often brushed against her rock-hard nipple. All of it and the feel of Rachel writhing and grinding on top of her was...blue flame.

"Oh, fuck, Charlie," Rachel groaned, her head falling forward as she leaned down on her hand.

"There, Rachel," Charlie moaned, " Just keep hitting... right... there. Yes, yes."

Charlie woke with a gasp. She was panting and her body was bathed in sweat. As was always her first instinct these days, she looked for Rachel. She was sleeping soundly next to her, face down on her stomach, her hair spilling into her face. She had one hand resting across Charlie's stomach.

Charlie wondered with a grin how someone who looked so positively angelic now when they were sleeping could be so wickedly naughty just hours before.

Bear.

The thought flashed into hear head out of nowhere. It had never really been gone since their fleeting encounter. She had been berating herself ever since for the things that she had done wrong about that issue, but it was the wee hours of the morning on the last day. She was actually justthisclose to thinking it was moot and giving herself a break.

She should have moved them out into the open, she should have kept the horses further away from the campsite, cooked further away. Thank goodness for Rachel's meatless habits, that is one plus they had in their favor.

She should have been more about noise and presence than peace and calm and, well, Rachel.

She had taken to carrying bear spray. She probably should have given it to Rachel as well, but she certainly knew enough to know that you just didn't give Rachel things, particularly things that could go awry. Besides, she hadn't let the girl out of her sight in 48 hours, so it was hardly much of an issue. If, God forbid, anything should happen, it was Charlie who was the first line of defense.

Nakedness was now bothering her. She gently moved Rachel's hand off of her and fumbled around for her clothes. She dressed quietly and quickly, not bothering with formalities like undergarments and socks.

She reached for the shotgun and checked that it was loaded. She had extra shells in her shirt pocket, but frankly, she knew that if six shells didn't do whatever they might need them to do, it was probably a lost cause.

She bent and rustled through her bag and pulled out her handgun. She pulled the clip and checked it was full and tucked into down in the back of her jeans. No, she had never told Rachel about it or showed her how to use it. If she wasn't going to trust her with bear spray she sure as hell wasn't going to give her a loaded .44. Besides, in this matter, she had more faith in the stopping power of the shotgun.

Charlie cautiously eased the zipper door open on the tent. She didn't want to risk trying to do it later if there was a need for urgency.

She heard her horse bluster and stomp. That was why she wanted him close to camp as much as anything. He could hear far better than she ever would. If he worried, she worried and now, he was worried.

It was there. Charlie tried to tell herself it was something else, anything else, but it was definitely there. Soft steps, crunching through the underbrush. Raspy, huffing breath. Charlie closed her eyes and listened, praying it would move away.

Rachel sat up. She tossed her head back to get her messy, damp hair out of her face. Everything was hot and wet. She was panting hard, both from the effort she was making and the fact that she was just so turned on, especially by the look on Charlie's face. Oh god, Charlie looked so beautiful right now.

Rachel ran her tongue over her lips and smiled down at Charlie. She placed one hand squarely on Charlie's chest, right between her breasts. She just used it to keep her balance while she rocked her hips into Charlie's, rolling and grinding down.

She felt Charlie thrust up hard against her and every place they made contact was hot, wet and throbbing. God, it felt so amazing. She moved up and down and then in tight circles. Rachel could tell when she hit just right because Charlie would moan hard, like she had right now when she reached up and put her hands on Rachel's hips, fingers digging in.

"Oh fuck, Charlie, Rachel groaned and leaned onto her hand so she could shift her weight and press harder. She felt the pendant Charlie had given her sway between her breasts. When it grazed her nipple every so often, it was like blue fire.

"There, Rachel," Charlie moaned, " Just keep hitting... right... there. Yes, yes."

"Oh my God, Charlie...I... I...lo..."

Rachel jerked awake when Charlie placed her hand over her mouth.

It was dark and Rachel really couldn't see anything very well. She could see Charlie put a finger to her own lips. She could also see that Charlie was in a very serious mood.

Charlie motioned for her to get up and Rachel crawled out from beneath her sleeping bag. Charlie handed her a shirt and some shorts and Rachel got dressed as quickly as she could. Charlie held up her shoes and then knelt and helped Rachel slip them on, tying up the laces. She habitually ran her hand up the back of Rachel's leg when she stood up.

Working on pure adrenaline, Rachel's heart was racing and she was actually shaking. Her teeth were chattering even though she was burning up.

Charlie was standing quietly next to the doorway. It appeared she was listening for something. Rachel blinked rapidly and tried to focus her breathing. A panic attack right now would probably be a bad thing.

Charlie stepped away from the doorway and crossed back over to Rachel. One look and she could tell that her normally fearless little brunette was absolutely terrified. Charlie was not calm by any means, but she was nowhere near frantic either.

Remembering favors paid, Charlie grabbed Rachel's hand and placed it palm-down over her own heart and held it there. Rachel understood and nodded, swallowing hard. She blinked back tears. Charlie pulled her over and kissed her forehead.

So, the question now was did they sit here and hope that it went away or did they actively confront it and chase it away? Until Charlie knew exactly where it was, she wasn't going to do anything.

If it tore apart things and wandered off, so much the better. If it went after her tethered horse, she'd have to make a stand. And she'd have to make sure wherever the face off occurred Rachel was out of harm's way.

Charlie pushed Rachel to sit down. She sat next to her and put her lips right up against her ear.

"I don't know where it is. Until I do, I'm not going to do anything. Do you understand?"

Rachel nodded.

"I think it will root around for food and leave. We don't have much it would even want. The biggest problem is my horse. If it goes after my horse, I won't have any choice."

Rachel grabbed Charlie's hand and shook her head, adamantly.

"Rachel, I will have no choice. There's a good chance I can scare it away and won't even have to shoot it."

Rachel was now pointing to herself, tapping her index finger on her chest.

Charlie was shaking her head furiously.

"No, no, absofuckinglutely, not," Charlie hissed. "You are not helping. The only time you'll touch that gun is if... You're not touching that gun."

Rachel had long-since spied the handgun and was pointing at it.

"Hell no, you're not touching that either." Charlie said, shaking her head. "God damn it, Rachel. Stop arguing with me about it."

Rachel smacked Charlie on the back of the head.

"Stop being an asshole," she hissed. "I'm involved in this. I'm not some fragile fucking snowflake who can't comprehend the gravity of this situation. It's kind of a one and done or just done. So you will let me help you cause I'm not going to sit here and watch you get your stubborn self killed trying to protect me or that fucking horse. So keep me safe, Charlie, tell me what to do."

Charlie glared at her. So much for Rachel being scared anymore. Or so she thought until she softly put her hand over Charlie's. She was still shaking like a leaf.

She should want to throttle her. She was doing the very thing she told her not to at the worst possible time. Do what I say or I can't keep you safe. I can't worry about you and do what I need to do.

When Charlie still hadn't answered her back, Rachel was really panicked that she'd been totally wrong. What if she was really mad and this was the thing that brought it all tumbling down? Oh, God, why can't I just do what someone tells me for once without making it all about me?

"Did you ever see Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid? Charlie whispered suddenly.

Rachel laughed silently. What?

"The end of Butch Cassidy and Sundance Kid?" Charlie asked again. "You know, where they both run out screaming and shooting and acting like lunatics?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, then. That's the plan. Most bears can be bullied off if they're not used to people. A bear out here is not used to people. You scream, you run, you wave your arms, throw things. Make a stand, raise a fuss."

Rachel nodded, but looked for all the world like she was going to be sick.

Charlie pulled her close.

"Rachel, you can do this. I know you can do this. I've just seen you do this. If you can stand up to me, a bear is nothing." She kissed her hard on the side of the head.

Rachel sighed deeply.

She reached into the back of her jeans and pulled out her Magnum and put it in Rachel's hands. "Use both hands to hold it. It's heavy. It has 6 bullets. If we need more than that, well..."

Charlie shook her head. Rachel nodded

"Safety." Charlie put her finger on the safety. "On – trigger won't pull. Off- don't point at anything you aren't willing to kill."

"Okay. " Charlie said, with a final shake of her head. "Thoughts or questions, now would be the time."

Rachel shook her head hesitantly. She took a shuddering breath.

Charlie smiled at her.

"You're not the same person you were five days ago, Rachel Berry." she said so softly Rachel could barely hear her.

Rachel carefully put the gun on the floor by her feet. Then she looked back at Charlie and threw herself on her kissing her like it was for the last time. Charlie just held her, kissed her back as hard as she gave, and let her get it all out of her system.

"I've got you, Rachel." Charlie whispered against her mouth. "I promise, I've got you."

Charlie's horse whinnied loudly and kicked its feed bucket.

The low gruff wheezing came from just beyond the campfire now. It was moving around outside. They could hear things rolling and falling probably no more than 20 feet away. Charlie wanted it past the tent so they could approach it from behind rather than have it run straight at them. If they gave it more clear open room to run more than likely it would.

Charlie pulled Rachel up and put the gun in her hands.

"Four shots, but not straight up in the air, angled. Count to 10 between each. Save two rounds. Scream like a fucking lunatic. Loud, Rachel. You can do loud." Charlie said right into her ear. "Fucking stay behind me. Please don't fight me on this. I don't want to have to look for you."

Rachel nodded.

"If anything...if..." Charlie swallowed hard. "Get on my horse and fucking go. Just kick the hell out of him and go. He will take you back. Promise me, Rachel."

Rachel nodded again.

"Okay, Sundance, sweetheart. I'm off to Bolivia. Count to five then follow me and, baby, remember rule number one, " Charlie kissed Rachel hard on the mouth and stepped out of the door. Rachel counted to five and followed her.

Screaming, whooping, and yelling. Guns blazing, they lit up the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I blame it on Quinn. Actually, it was a technical fail. There still is a section of this that will not format. I reserve the right to perhaps update it at a later time. Clifffhanger: resolved.**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 14: **

**DAY SIX: **

Charlie stepped out just as the medium-sized black bear ambled past the tent. The bear whuffed and raised up on its hind legs. That's when Charlie let fly with the first blast of gunfire. She put it right to the left of the bear since they wanted to keep it moving out and off to the right. Just about that time, Rachel stepped clear of the tent and she fired Charlie's Magnum.

The bear grunted and whirled. Unfortunately, it went left instead of right. Now Charlie was faced with a bear that was, more or less, trapped. She put a slug into the tree beside it, again trying to wheel it back the other direction. It frantically scrabbled at the base of a tree, shredding bark in all directions before abandoning that idea.

Charlie was about to let fly with another blast of buckshot when the bear finally got its wits and found sense enough to bolt for open territory. Charlie didn't know that a bear could look so terrified. She imagined that it might have said the same about her. It all but flew across the open meadow and disappeared.

Shakily, she lowered the shotgun and pulled a shuddering breath.

Rachel?

Fuck. She turned around and immediately started looking for Rachel. She saw her on the ground just about two feet where she'd last seen her.

Now it was Charlie's turn to fly. Her eyes were open but she wasn't moving

"Hey," Charlie said gently.

To her massive relief, Rachel took a deep breath and then looked at her.

"Are you hurt?" Charlie asked, her eyes frantic.

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you scared?"

Again, Rachel shook her head.

"What are you doing then?" Charlie asked, laughing nervously because it was either that or cry which wasn't much of an option for Charlie.

Rachel turned her head and pointed at Charlie's Magnum which was nosed into the dirt about three feet away.

Charlie put her hand over her mouth and turned away so Rachel wouldn't see her laughing. She was still smiling when she turned back around.

"Recoil knocked you on your ass, didn't it?"

Rachel nodded.

"Winded?"

Again, she nodded.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, biting her lip. "Really, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you up." Charlie helped Rachel sit up and when she swatted her hands away, Charlie let her scramble to her feet on her own. Charlie brushed the dirt and dust off of her and then retrieved her gun. Aside from dirt in the barrel, it didn't seem worse for the wear.

"Where is it?" Rachel asked, peering anxiously over Charlie's shoulder.

"Gone," Charlie said. "It didn't know what hit it."

"You didn't shoot it?" Rachel asked.

"No," Charlie said shaking her head.

The vile odor of bear was everywhere, musk, scat and who knows what else.

"Eww." Rachel. said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well I guess that answers that whole question about whether a bear goes in the woods, doesn't it?" Charlie said with a nervous laugh. Her knees were still weak and wanted more than anything to sit down.

Rachel was much better. Her nerves had leveled out and she was standing with one hand on her hip, surveying the damage. It was mostly just things scattered out and torn open. All things considered, it was negligible.

Charlie started to giggle and couldn't stop. It wasn't that it was all that funny either. It wasn't until Rachel wrapped her arms around her that she could finally stop.

They spent their last little bit of time until dawn sitting in front of the fire. Charlie cleaned her Magnum while Rachel slept with her head in her lap. The loaded shotgun was never beyond her easy reach.

XXXXXXX

Charlie stood with her arms folded across her chest watching Rachel pick through a mountain of just stuff.

"I don't know," Rachel fretted, wringing her hands.

"Just take what you have to have and what you can't bear to part with and leave the rest. I'll come back for it. We just can't take it all right now."

"I don't know what I **can **bear – ha ha – to part with. What are you taking?" she asked.

Charlie looked up like she was deep in thought, ticking off items on her fingers. After a few minutes she looked back at Rachel.

"You," she said.

Rachel stared at her wide eyed, then clutched her heart and fell over in the floor. Charlie buffed her nails on her t-shirt and then rolled her eyes.

"When you've finished swooning, let me know. I'll be outside doing something useful,"

Rachel waited until Charlie walked away before she pulled her quilt over herself.

"Rachel, get up!" Charlie yelled from outside. Rachel groaned underneath the blanket.

xxxxxxxx

Riding tandem on a horse might have been fine for short distances, but beyond that, it was nowhere near as romantic as it was cracked up to be.

Rachel was hot, uncomfortable and bordering on cranky. She sighed and leaned back into Charlie. Charlie kissed her head.

"I know. This isn't very comfortable." Charlie commiserated.

"It's fine," Rachel lied with a soft smile.

"Well, listen to you Miss Team Player. I think it sucks. It's too hot. My butt hurts and you..." Charlie said with a laugh, nuzzling Rachel's neck.. "...are the only comfortable thing about it."

Rachel giggled and brought her hand back to touch Charlie's cheek.

"I can't believe this is almost over," Rachel said.

Charlie pursed her lips, wondering where this was going.

"How do we do this?" Rachel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, puzzled.

"I mean, when we get back. I mean, obviously we would be closer now having spent so much time together but well, we're... much closer." Rachel said, pointedly.

"Are you asking if it's okay that we act like we're... I don't know, together?" Charlie said, still not sure where Rachel was going with all this .

"I mean, I don't want to make things difficult for you. You do work here, after all." Rachel explained.

"Oh, I think I see." Charlie said, nodding. "Yes, I do meet clients at the Lodge and they do know me, professionally, but I don't work for them. Anything that may be between us is not going to be a problem for me, professionally."

At least she didn't think it would.

"Hmm" Rachel answered.

"Is that what you were asking?" Charlie implored.

"Somewhat," Rachel said.

"Once we get back, my business obligations to your people have been fulfilled. You have your little report card and beyond that, any relationship we may have is nobody's business but our own."

"So I can still be affectionate with you?" she said finally getting to the heart of her concerns.

"You better be," Charlie said right up against her ear. Rachel beamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Almost done folks. My guess is two...maybe three more chapters and our journey's at its rainbow's end.  
>Thank you to all for reading and a special thanks for those who have been faithfully following along from the beginning and those who have been commenting and encouraging along the way.<br>As always, comments are most welcome. It makes all the effort feel worthwhile and says that maybe I'm getting it right. Not to mention it's just nice to know someone's reading along.

**Chapter 15**

It took them nearly three hours to get back to the stables. They were both more than happy for the riding to be over when they arrived.

Charlie slid off first and then stood back and watched, ready to help if Rachel needed it. Charlie's patient little paint horse was really the perfect size for Rachel and she dismounted with ease.

"Like you've been doing it all your life," Charlie said proudly and winked at her.

Rachel smiled. She started to toward Charlie and then stopped in mid-step. She reached up her hand but again ended up stretching and dropping it back to her side.

_Ah, come on. _

Charlie sighed deeply. She shook her head, then grabbed Rachel by one hand and the reins on the horse in the other and led both into the stable.

Rachel wandered around, looking at horses and halfway eavesdropping on Charlie's conversation with the stable manager.

After about 20 minutes, Charlie walked back over to Rachel. She was folding paperwork and slipped it into her back pocket.

"Well, first of all, your wayward horse appeared at evening feed a day or so ago. So I get to say I told you so." Charlie grinned.

Rachel scowled, but Charlie could tell she was relieved.

"Secondly, they're going to send someone up later to retrieve all the gear that we couldn't bring back. I don't know if they'll get around to it today or early enough tomorrow to help us though. Whenever, I'll make sure that everything you left finds it's way to you." Charlie assured her.

Rachel nodded. Charlie could sense she was started to crumble a little bit. She grabbed her by the hand and they walked down the length of the stables.

"Where's your horse" Rachel asked.

"They're walking him to let him cool down," Charlie said.

"Why aren't you..." Rachel started and then stopped. Charlie looked at her and smiled.

"I asked someone else to do it." Charlie told her. "I needed some time for more important things. I'll find him and feed him and get him bedded down in a bit."

"Oh," Rachel said, brightening a bit.

"Yeah, I need to find him a stall." she continued. Charlie smiled at her and dropped her hand. She walked over to the peer in the stall on the end of the row. It was occupied. She tried two more stalls before she found an empty one. She pulled the door open.

"What about you? What's first on your back-in-the-world agenda?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Rachel said coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, laying her face against her back. "A real honest-to-goodness long, hot shower."

Charlie put her hands over Rachel's.

"That sounds like a plan," Charlie said with a smile.

"Would you care to join me?"

"As tempting as that is," Charlie chuckled, "As you can see," she said, motioning toward the stall. "I do still have a few things to take care of here."

Rachel huffed unhappily and frowned.

"But I will meet you for dinner when I'm finished," Charlie offered.

"Dinner, yay," Rachel chirped, giddy again.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant, say 7:30? Okay?" Charlie suggested. She knew if she went to Rachel's room they would never leave it.

"Why so long?" Rachel asked.

Charlie turned and pulled Rachel inside the empty stall with her. She swung the door shut and pushed Rachel up against it, placing her hands on either side of Rachel's head.

"Because," she said, bringing her face close, her cheek brushing against Rachel's as she spoke.

"That should give you..."

Charlie took her earlobe between her teeth.

"Time for your..."

Charlie licked her ear.

"Long..."

Charlie took the skin on her neck below her ear into her mouth and sucked. It was one of her Rachel's many sweet spots, those guaranteed to produce a reaction. The little brunette giggled.

"Hot."

Charlie grazed her teeth down her neck and nestled her lips at her pulse point.

"Shower."

Charlie brought their mouths together. She pulled Rachel's lower lip between hers and sucked.

Rachel grabbed the collar of Charlie's shirt with both hands and pulled into her. Charlie brought her hand up to the side of Rachel's face, caressing her cheek before winding her fingers into her hair. Rachel pushed her tongue deep into Charlie's mouth and Charlie grunted her approval. She closed her lips around it and sucked lightly. Rachel shivered.

Charlie shifted position slightly and pushed her thigh up between Rachel's legs, rocking it back and forth.. Rachel broke away from their kiss and buried her lips against Charlie's neck to muffle her moaning.

Charlie's fingers nimbly worked open the top buttons on Rachel's shirt and she slipped her hand inside Rachel's bra, feeling her nipple instantly rise into her palm. She tweaked it between her fingers and Rachel whimpered, grinding herself down harder against Charlie's thigh.

Charlie recognized the breathy panting moans and knew Rachel was already close. Too fast, she thought. She dropped her knee, put her hands on Rachel's hips and turned her so that she was facing away from her.

Wrapping one arm around Rachel's stomach, Charlie pulled Rachel tight against her body and brought her lips against her ear. Rachel braced her hands against the wooden door and pushed back into Charlie.

"I thought you wanted to go take a shower," Charlie teased as she ran both of her hands up under Rachel's shirt and squeezed her breasts over her bra.

Rachel groaned loudly and pushed her ass back into Charlie.

"We are not alone," Charlie scolded in a harsh whisper. "You have to be quiet." Rachel nodded vigorously. Charlie continued to knead her breasts, tugging on her nipples, working them against the rough fabric.

"I know you're wet." she whispered.

"Very."Rachel said quietly, leaning her head back onto Charlie's shoulder. Charlie kissed her throat.

"Let me see." Charlie said with a groan, licking Rachel's ear.

She reached both hands down and unfastened Rachel's jeans, pushing them down over her hips. Then she wiggled one hand beneath the waistband of Rachel's panties and slipped them into the silky wetness at Rachel's core.

"My, somebody's very, very turned on," Charlie breathed into her ear and Rachel gave a low moan.

Charlie coated her fingers and made lazy, firm circles over Rachel's clit. Every few minutes she would pinch or tap it and Rachel would gasp. She would dip her fingers again, circling but never going inside, then sweep back to Rachel's clit.

When she moved her hand away, Rachel grunted her disapproval.

"Please," she whined, "Don't stop."

"These...," Charlie whispered, tugging on Rachel's panties from behind. "are in my way." She bent down and grabbed the waistband of Rachel's briefs and yanked them down along with her jeans. Rachel stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Charlie ran her hands up the back of Rachel's bare legs and nudged her to spread her legs. Charlie ran her tongue up Rachel's backside and stood up, pushing herself hard into Rachel.

Impulsively, she reached down and unbuttoned her own jeans, easing the zipper down. She grabbed Rachel's hand, pulled it behind her and pushed it down into her panties. Rachel leaned back against her, fingers wiggling deeper.

"I need you inside me" Charlie breathed in her ear and she grabbed onto Rachel's breasts again.

Without hesitation Rachel pushed her fingers inside Charlie and she rocked her ass back against her hand, driving them deeper. Charlie's knees weakened and she leaned against Rachel.

"Rachel, yes," she panted as the girl's thumb rubbed her clit

Charlie ran one hand over Rachel's bare stomach and her fingers sought Rachel's clit. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger while Rachel worked hers.

"So close, baby" Charlie whispered, her lips against Rachel's neck. "Make me come."

Rachel thrust a third finger into Charlie and pushed deeply, curling her fingertips and rubbing. She pushed her thumb hard into Charlie's throbbing clit, Charlie wrapped both her arms around Rachel's waist and she bit down on Rachel's shoulder to keep from crying out loud.

Rachel twisted her fingers inside Charlie and pushed up again. Charlie whimper and collapsed over the top of Rachel, shuddering.

After a few moments, she brought her lips up along Rachel's jaw and kissed her way down her throat. She reached her hand back and gently pulled Rachel's hand free, pulling it around to kiss her knuckles, then she pushed her palm up against the door.

With one hard sucking kiss against her throat, Charlie pushed her hand back down over Rachel's stomach and ran the other down her back and over her ass, sliding down until her fingers met at Rachel's center. Then she pushed two fingers inside her from behind. She started moving in and out with slow, deep strokes while her other hand massaged and rolled her clit.

"Ohmygod," Rachel said with a low moan, rocking back hard into Charlie's hand and driving her fingers even deeper. Charlie let Rachel's rolling hips set the tempo. She curling her fingers, tips grazing the spot she knew caused Rachel to whimper out loud and shiver.

At one point, Rachel reached down and pulled Charlie's hand up to her breast. Charlie kneaded firmly it and pinched her pebbled nipple.

Rachel dropped her head and was making muffled soft cries and her legs were visibly trembling. She was right there waiting for a push. Charlie switched to short, quick thrusts and rubbed her thumb up and down Rachel's clit, pressing deeply.

Rachel rolled her head back onto Charlie's shoulder, her eyes were scrunched shut tightly and her lip was trapped between her teeth. Charlie could hear her humming deep and low.

"Now, baby,' Charlie whispered as she locked her mouth onto Rachel's neck, teeth grazing the tender flesh. She twisted tight inside the little brunette and brushed her fingertips in a "come here" once, twice while tugging on Rachel's hard nipple.

With a muffled, strangled cry, Rachel reached back with one hand and grabbed Charlie's hip and brought her other hand to cover Charlie's at her breast. Charlie's thrusting tipped her over the edge and she came undone, her body twitching everywhere. Charlie touched softly here and there until her spasms stopped and she went limp.

Rachel's legs quivered and she started to stumble forward, but Charlie let go everywhere else and just held tight around her waist. Spent, Rachel turned in Charlie's arms and draped her arms limply around Charlie's neck.

"Come here, sweet girl," Charlie said as she slid her hands down Rachel's bare thighs and lifted her up, letting her rest her full weight against her as Charlie leaned back against the door. Eventually Rachel giggled and Charlie smiled.

"Why do you always giggle after?" she asked, bemused.

"I don't know," Rachel replied, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. She burrowed her face into Charlie's neck.

"I like it," Charlie said honestly.

_I like you_, she thought to herself. _In fact, I.._.

"You can put me down now," Rachel said and Charlie set her on her feet. Rachel turned her face up and lifted onto her tiptoes so she could kiss Charlie. It was a soft, warm, lazy kiss.

"I'm going to miss being able to do that, "she said thoughtfully, as though the realization had just occurred to her and she turned her eyes away.

Dropping her arms, she headbutted Charlie in the chest and stood that way. Charlie sighed, rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's arms. She knew she was probably crying, so she pulled her closer. Sure enough, Rachel sniffled and folded flat against her.

"Rachel, if you start crying, I'm going to shove you out of this stall and lock it behind you." Charlie threatened quietly.

Rachel sniffled again and twisted her fingers into Charlie's shirt.

"Not kidding," she teased and tapped her hand lightly on Rachel's bare behind.

Rachel chuckled.

"Ohhh, so you like that," Charlie said suggestively.

Another giggle.

"Stop." Rachel said unconvincingly and Charlie knew she was blushing.

"I'll have to make a note of it," she said as she did it again, just a bit harder.

Rachel giggled louder and and slapped her on the shoulder.

"Should have known that sooner," Charlie teased.

"Don't," she whined, again without conviction. "Really, stop." Rachel said, but moved closer. Charlie's eyebrows peaked. Rachel's quickened breath gave her away.

Charlie cupped her bare cheek and squeezed lightly.

"So glorious," she sing-song.

Rachel huffed with mock indignation and pinched Charlie's nipple, hard.

"Ow, damn." Charlie gasped and slapped her ass again, this time with force enough to make a slapping sound.

Rachel laughed and tried to grab her breast again but Charlie caught her wrist. Rachel looked up at her smiling. Charlie bent and kissed her soundly, humming against her mouth, finally breaking into a smile against her lips.

"I"m gonna miss this, too," she said, then added, "Now I can't believe I'm saying this AGAIN... but put your God damn pants on."

"No fair," she grumbled. "You took them off."

"Excuses, excuses," Charlie said with a smirk.

Rachel chuckled, then tweaked Charlie's nipple again and scooted away before she could grab her.

Feeling vulnerable, she snatched her pants off the ground and slipped them on before Charlie got any more ideas about pushing her butt-naked out the door. She yanked up her panties and stuffed them in her pocket before Charlie could get her hands on them as well. Charlie pulled up her zipper and buttoned her own jeans.

"Come on," Charlie said, pulling on the stall door. She let Rachel walk ahead of her then grabbed her around the waist, tugged her back and kissed her loudly on the neck, sucking hard to leave a dark strawberry welt. A delicious brand. Rachel squealed with laughter then trotted off in the direction of the lodge.

"7:30," she called over her shoulder with a wave.

Charlie watched until she was out of sight and then she walked back into the empty stall. She stood, looking around, her hands on her hips. After a long while she exhaled deeply, dropped her face into her hands and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Two more chapters after this one and they're going to be posted together. They're actually uploaded and ready, I just suddenly find myself surprisingly reluctant to open my hand. Trying to savor the moment, I suppose. It's been a lovely journey.

As always, thanks to all who who have been spending their time with this story and especially to those who have commented all along the way.

**Chapter  
><strong>

At 7:20 Charlie stepped into the main lobby and spotted Rachel pacing anxiously on the other side of the room. She stood and watched her for a long moment.

She was dressed in a sleeveless print dress and a pair of relatively modest heels. Her hair was down in loose waves. _This_ was the girl from the Internet photos.

Rachel spotted her and smiled broadly, waving eagerly. Chuckling, Charlie walked across the lobby and Rachel wasted no time throwing her arms around her neck. If she was at all concerned about public displays of affection, she certainly wasn't showing it.

"I'm not used to you being so tall." Charlie said."It messes up all my logistics," she whispered low beside her ear.

Rachel laughed and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Mine are still quite accurate."

"So I see."

Rachel stepped back and fluttered her gaze up through those impossibly long lashes as she flared the hem of her dress out slightly.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"You are lovely." Charlie said with a bright smile.

Rachel bit her lip and sashayed her hips at the compliment. Charlie could see the smile crinkle in the corners of her sparkling eyes.

"Ready?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded and grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm.

"You clean up nicely yourself," she said.

"I work with what I have," Charlie said, smiling.

"Yes, poor dear. You're so challenged." Rachel teased and squeezed her hand.

For much of the meal Rachel chattered away happily as Charlie listened attentively. She pushed around her food with her fork disinterestedly.

"This is nice," Rachel said with a slight giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. "But weird."

"What's that?" Charlie asked, glancing over her head to the waiter and holding up Rachel's empty glass. He nodded back to her.

"This," she motioned in the air with her fork. "Eating at a table, inside, bug-free."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is." she agreed.

She leaned across the table and Rachel leaned in as well.

"You do realize I've done this before, right?" she said with a wink.

Rachel smirked.

"Okay, fine. Mock me all you want. I thought that you might be... uncomfortable in these surroundings. And that might account for why you're not eating very much."

Charlie smiled wanly.

"Uh, no. I'm just not very hungry for some reason." she said weakly.

It was Rachel who broke the awkward silence.

"Everything changes now, doesn't it?" Rachel said, her voice barely a whisper, her smiled faded.

Charlie reached across the table and touched her hand.

"I don't know, Rachel." she answered honestly.

"Because it's...complicated." Rachel said in a monotone.

"Oh Rachel," Charlie shook her head."Things are always complicated."

This wasn't going to go well. Charlie knew that before she ever sat down and that's what was killing her appetite.

"Let's go, okay?" Rachel looked at her, her eyes wide and anxious.

"Well, are you finished?" Charlie asked, surprised

"I just... I don't want to sit here anymore." Rachel pushed abruptly away from the table and stood up.

Charlie reached for the check but Rachel grabbed it first. Their eyes locked.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head.

Rachel looked at her pointedly, then deliberately signed the check and tossed the pen and check back down on the table. She turned and walked briskly out of the restaurant. The pen rolled across the table and bounced onto the floor.

_Oh, this is fun._

Charlie bent down picked the pen up off the floor and placed it next to the check. She was tempted to scrawl off Rachel's signature and put her own, but she didn't.

Instead, she trailed after her and was somewhat surprised to find Rachel waiting just outside beyond the hostess station. She held out her hand and Charlie took it. They walked silently through the lobby and approached the bank of elevators. Charlie stopped just short of the doors. Rachel turned, puzzled.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"I don't think so. I...I think. I think this needs to be our goodbye, here." Charlie said, squeezing her hand.

Rachel's mouth dropped and she looked as though she had just been slapped. She was not expecting this and it was clear she was not happy about it. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes flashed a mixture of pain, panic and anger. She dropped Charlie's hand.

"Why?" Rachel asked, flustered "Because of the restaurant?"

Charlie furrowed her brow and then realized she was talking about the check.

"No," Charlie shook her head. "I mean, that was...no, not because of that."

Rachel's brow wrinkled defiantly and her jaw twitched.

"No," Rachel declared adamantly, waving her hand in the air. "No, I'm not ready. Not like this. No. This is unacceptable" she sputtered, her voice rising.

Instinctively, Rachel glanced around, suddenly aware of other people around them, a few who were taking notice of their hushed, but heated conversation. She stepped closer to Charlie, plainly struggling to keep her composure.

"Please don't do this." she implored. "Please come upstairs with me."

"Charlie sighed deeply.

"Rachel, I...," Charlie stammered as she tried to find the right words. Rachel, however, was having none of it.

"I cannot have this discussion here," she whispered roughly, her voice breaking. "Come with me."

She grabbed Charlie by the arm and when Charlie hesitated, she hissed, "Please!"

Charlie allowed herself to be guided outside into the empty courtyard where they could continue their conversation with some degree of privacy. Rachel immediately stepped into Charlie and wrapped her arms around her waist. Though she knew better, Charlie couldn't force herself to be indifferent and she folded the little brunette into her embrace, her cheek resting automatically on the top of Rachel's head.

"You knew earlier when we... that you weren't going to stay, didn't you?" Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie bit her lip. Her first instinct was to sidestep the question, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Yes." she said, her hands stroking Rachel's back.

"I don't understand what's happening," Rachel said softly. "I thought you cared about me."

"Rachel, I do care about you," Charlie murmured against her temple. "Of course, I do. You _know_ I do."

"Then why won't you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her voice small and fragile. "Did I do something?"

"No, not at all. It's just, I just...I think it's easier, for both of us, if we get some...space," she said, trying to convince herself as much as Rachel. "We...both need to find some perspective here."

"To do what?" she asked."Space to do what?"

"Maybe see things a little more clearly," Charlie said.

Rachel didn't say anything for the longest time and when she finally did, she had thrown a saddle on the proverbial elephant and marched it into the room.

"Perspective like that this isn't real, right?" she said emphatically, finally saying all the things she'd been thinking but avoiding for days. " That this is something that just cannot work?"

"Maybe," Charlie agreed.

"Was this all just some...game, some stupid fantasy?"Rachel asked with an audible sob. She pushed herself away from Charlie roughly, her breath coming in soft heaving gasps.

"Rachel...no," Charlie reach for her hand, but she wrenched away.

"No, don't," she said, shaking her head, holding up her hand to keep Charlie at bay.

Charlie could see she was trembling and she stopped where she was.

"I'll stand right here. Please, just take a deep breath and calm down." she said with concern.

Rachel turned away from her, her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself. Charlie could see her shoulders shaking and knew she was crying. It took every ounce of willpower for Charlie to stay put and not reach to hold her.

"It wasn't a game, Rachel." she said softly. Rachel's head dropped forward.

"Can I please... can I please come over there?" Charlie pleaded. She heard Rachel exhale deeply but finally she nodded. Charlie closed the distance between then and gently placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It was never a game, Rachel." she repeated. "You know me, Rachel. You know I would never do that to you. If you don't believe anything else I say, just please, you have to believe that."

Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe because apparently we don't know anything about each other," she said. "Isn't that the whole fucking point here?"

"Can you please look at me?" Charlie asked.

Rachel turned slowly. She flicked her eyes across Charlie's face, then dropped her gaze to the floor. Her face was tear-streaked, her lips swollen where she'd been chewing on them. Charlie's heart winced at the sight.

Gingerly, she took Rachel's hand, half expecting to be swatted away. When Rachel didn't resist, she led her over to a large lounge chair. Charlie sat down and pulled Rachel onto her lap. At first Rachel was unresponsive and unyielding, but after a few minutes Charlie felt her relax against her and finally she leaned her head onto Charlie's shoulder. Charlie stroked her hair.

"I'm cold," Rachel said.

"I know," Charlie answered. "Here." She took off her jacket and draped it around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel melted back into her.

"Better?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Now you'll be cold," she argued.

"I'm fine. You're a good blanket." Charlie teased. "My favorite."

The very corners of Rachel's mouth twitched, but she wouldn't give in beyond that.

"What do you want, Rachel?" she asked because at that moment nothing else really mattered.

Rachel sniffled. She was tugging at her nose and scrubbed her hand hard across her tear-stained face.

"I don't know," she mumbled and began absently running her damp fingers across Charlie's shoulder.

"That is not true. You're the least indecisive person I have ever met. So please stop wiping your snot all over me,"

Rachel smirked.

"And just tell me, what do you want?"

Her smirk faded away and she stared blankly.

"I want you to come with me," she finally admitted. "To be with me."

Charlie closed her eyes, smiling wryly.

_She already knew it. _It was utterly impractical, completely impossible and just plain ridiculous. Of course, that would be the one thing Rachel Berry would set her heart on.

"You know I can't do that." Charlie said evenly.

"Can't or won't," Rachel asked, with a bit of an edge to her tone.

"Both," Charlie responded honestly. She already knew Rachel was going to push as hard as she could get away with and then some.

"But, if you _could_, you wouldn't?" Rachel asked pointedly.

"Since I can't, it's a moot point, don't you think?" Charlie argued.

"But if you could, _would_ you?" Rachel prodded again.

_Like a puppy with a bone. _

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I saw that," Rachel huffed.

Charlie grinned and kissed her on the temple.

"Didn't either."

"So did," she mumbled. "But?"

Charlie thought a moment.

"Honestly, right now even IF I could, which I CAN'T, no, I still wouldn't." she said, lighting the fuse, waiting for the flames.

Rachel sat up and rounded on her.

"Why not?" she demanded.

_And we're off._

She gave Rachel a look that asked, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Why not?" she asked again, flustered.

"Well, for one, Miss _It's Complicated_, why don't you think about that a minute and get back to me?" Charlie replied, bristling slightly.

Thought it probably should have been, Rachel's existing relationship wasn't the _biggest_ reason for Charlie. Granted, it was definitely a major factor, not to mention a nasty burr under Charlie's saddle, but it was probably the least relevant issue at that moment. It wasn't the deal-breaker.

She saw something flash in Rachel's eyes and knew that she'd scored on that point. It was a hollow victory.

Rachel leaned back into her. She fit much easier now that some of her righteous indignation had been tapped.

"I can... fix that." she said quietly.

Charlie scoffed.

"That's not really the point." Charlie said coolly.

Rachel didn't respond.

"Is it?" Charlie prompted.

"...No." Rachel muttered.

"Look Rachel," Charlie said, sitting up and forcing Rachel up with her. "Never mind the fact that last week you were having sex with someone else." Charlie started in.

"It's been longer than that," Rachel said, her voice so low Charlie could barely hear her.

"Whatever, two weeks, a month, whatever, " Charlie continued dismissively.

"... almost a year." Rachel confessed.

Charlie started to finish her point then she realized what Rachel said and stopped. She wasn't sure whether it made her very happy or really angry. Or just truly sad. She dropped her head and sighed, collecting her scattered thoughts.

"Rachel, sweetheart," Charlie said, her tone gentle. She lifted her head and grabbed Rachel's hand and holding it in both of hers. "First, I'm sorry." Rachel sat slumped onto her, staring at her lap. "I really am."

She paused deliberately then continued, "But the bigger picture here is the fact that you have a...person that you're involved with and that we have barely even discussed it should tell you something."

"A boyfriend, the...person is a boyfriend." she said haltingly, biting her lip.

_Knew it._ _Fuck me. Just. Fuck. Me. _

"No matter," Charlie deflected through clenched teeth, "The point is all the same."

Charlie tried to squelch down the random questions that were now fluttering up from her inner monologue like so much annoying confetti. She need to stay focused.

Five goddamned days when they could have had this discussion and she decides to spill now? Unbelievable."What's your favorite color?" "Dogs or Cats?"

Despite her best efforts, Charlie felt herself start to seethe.

"You're mad." Rachel said, lining up in the front row at the freaking triple-pane-bench-seat bay window directly into Charlie's head to watch the pending meltdown.

"Nope," Charlie spat out and shook her head at how completely unconvincing she sounded, even to herself.

"Now you're mad and a liar," Rachel taunted.

Is she trying to goad me into saying "fuck this" and walking away? Is she testing me to see if I will?

Charlie could feel herself tensing up and was trying to rein herself back in. Her entire life history was ruled by the fact that she said things when she was angry that she usually regretted. There wasn't any reason to expect this situation to be any different.

"Do you want to change either one of those?" Rachel tried again.

"Even if I say I'm mad, that would still make me a liar," Charlie reasoned.

"Thirty second rule," Rachel offered.

"Charlie cut her eyes at her.

"Interesting theory," she said dryly.

"But you are mad, right?" Rachel asked again, determined.

"Yes, Rachel. Yes, I'm mad. Goddamn it, of course I'm mad, " Charlie admitted sharply.

"Why?" she asked guilelessly.

Charlie scoffed loudly and narrowed her eyes then nudged Rachel off her lap so she could stand up.

She needed to pace or she might explode.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked, her tone more incredulous than angry.

She took a few steps away and turned then retraced them back to her starting point.

"Well, let's see. I've known you for, oh, six days, three of which we've spent pretty much fucking each other senseless. Not to mention I stepped in front of a bear for you, Rachel. A fucking bear! And now, 12 hours before you leave, you finally decided it would be a good time to finally have a heartfelt conversation about all the well-thought out reasons I should give up my life and follow you across the country."

"Okay," she said, rationally. "Anything else?"

Charlie threw up her hands well aware of the irony of_ her_ drama queen antics in this situation.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you kind-of, sort-of have a boyfriend, one that you kind-of, sort-of apparently don't have sex with and maybe you kind-of, sort-of told me about as a no-big-deal. Maybe that makes me mad, a liar and now a goddamned cheater, too."

"Technically, you're not a cheater, I am. But I digress, go on please," Rachel urged, clearly relishing her new-found role as the adult in the conversation. "So are you mad because I have a boyfriend? Or are you mad because I was willing to cheat on my boyfriend with you?" Rachel asked, looking confused.

"Is there a difference there?" Charlie sputtered.

"Well, yes." Rachel offered in a perfectly "duh" tone.

Charlie huffed and rolled her eyes. She paced her route again several times, clutching herself around the waist to keep her hands from flailing as she groused out loud.

"Cheater, home wrecker, asshole, " Charlie fumed, "All pretty much in the same category."

"You can't wreck what isn't a home to begin with." Rachel told her. "You don't get to play the martyr here, Charlie."

"I'm not talking about being a martyr, Rachel. I'm talking about how I don't do that shit, Rachel. Any of it. Quinn does that shit." Charlie said pointedly. "I don't wanna be Quinn. I don't wanna be all those things anymore. I just want..." Charlie rambled and trailed off.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up._ Charlie was picking up and laying down bricks as fast as she could but the walls just kept shrinking. It was like playing a losing game of reverse Tetris.

But it was just too late. Her words were coming fast and furious in a heated down hill rush now and were propelled by sheer inertia alone, there was nothing to shut off or stop. They had been held in so long they had to be said.

"The whole matter of cheating aside, I'm sure if I thought here a minute I could probably think of at least few dozen other reasons, valid, rational, logical reasons, why this should never have happened. "Reasons why I can't believe I let this happened and why I shouldn't even be with involved with you much less in love with you. I can't believe that I was this stupid. Yes, I was stupid. I knew better and did it anyway and that's just monumentally, emphatically stupid."

Charlie felt her heart pounding wildly and her face burned. She looked around to see if anyone was coming outside to see what the lunatic in the courtyard was raving about. She didn't hear hurried footsteps so they still appeared to be alone.

She also didn't hear Rachel gasp softly.

"Are you?" Rachel asked.

"Am I what?" Charlie snapped, no longer in the mood for Rachel's endless questions.

"In love with me?" she asked undeterred.

_What the hell?_

"Good heavens, no. Why would you think that?" Charlie said more startled than anything.

_Now you __**are **__a fucking liar. _

"Because you just said that you needed to think of reasons why you shouldn't be. You said, and I quote," Rachel's fingers wiggled in the air, " "Much less in love with you." "

Rachel, bless her beautiful heart, finger quotes and all, sat and parroted her last rambling chaotic statement right back to Charlie and was now staring at her intently. She was clearly searching her face waiting for a reaction.

_You had to teach her to play tells, Goddamn it_.

Everything she did now, everything she felt like doing, was a gigantic fucking tell. A big screaming banner attached to a physical action that all screamed, "Yes, I'm lying." Charlie felt her hand twitch and mentally reminded herself: Whatever you do, don't touch your fucking eyebrow.

Finally, she frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said tersely, shaking her head, trying to keep her eyes, her hands and everything else still. She finally felt composed enough to meet Rachel's gaze and she held it, even feeling cocky enough now to quirk her eyebrow.

_Thirty second rule. Thirty second rule. Thirty second rule. _

Rachel sighed deeply and blinked first. Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"Of course, you aren't," she said after a moment. "I mean, that's just silly."

She gave Charlie a weak smile and turned her head away, fluttering with her hands. Charlie knew she brushed away a tear. Charlie closed her eyes and swallowed, hard.

_Maybe later she could find a kitten to kick, too. Fix it, you fuckhead. _

Charlie sighed and walked to the lounger. She sat down next to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rachel." she said, gently.

Rachel didn't respond.

"Really, I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry. I was..." she trailed off trying to find any word that would make sense. Anything besides the truth.

"Scared," Rachel murmured under breath.

Charlie chuckled.

_Shit. Okay, yeah. _

"It would be easier if you didn't remember everything I said." she deflected.

"Sure, for you, " she said drolly.

"Alright, yes. Rachel, I was scared. I was scared and mad and I..."

"Flipped your shit?" Rachel offered.

Charlie belly-laughed.

"That is a pretty accurate description, yeah." Charlie admitted, chewing on her lip and frantically smoothing one eyebrow. She caught herself, frowned and yanked her hand away.

She slid closer to Rachel and gingerly hooked her chin over her shoulder, half expecting to be clocked squarely in the nose. She saw Rachel cut her eyes in her direction, but she didn't move. Charlie swallowed hard and reached around with one arm, wrapping it around Rachel's waist. When Rachel didn't physically object, she pulled, drawing the little brunette back into her.

With her free hand, she brushed Rachel's hair to the side and away from the back of her neck. Rachel didn't say anything, but Charlie could feel her molding back against her. When Charlie finally pressed her lips against the nape of her neck, Rachel tilted her head and sighed deeply. Her hands found Charlie's and she laced their fingers together.

Charlie scooted herself to the back of the seat, dragging Rachel with her. She leaned back into the soft cushions and tugged Rachel back up on her lap. Rachel turned into her and with one glance up at her face, curled against her, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder.

So they had both taken out all their respective toys, unpacked some of their dirty laundry and proceeded to chase each other all around the room hurling barbs and jabs back and forth only to wind up right back where they started in the first place except they were now battered, bruised and bloody for the futile effort.

Trying to turn her mind off, Charlie closed her eyes and listened to Rachel breathe. She knew the exact instant that she fell asleep just by the sound alone . She couldn't really explain it or define it, she just knew it when she heard it. And she listened for it because most nights she couldn't fall asleep herself until she hear it. It meant Rachel's okay so you can fall asleep now.

All the other nonsense of logistics and entanglements and emotional hide-and-go-seek aside, Charlie told herself again and again that this little innate quirk had to count for something. Maybe everything.

Charlie would have been perfectly content to stay where they were until first light had the night manager not woken her and informed her they would soon be locking up the courtyard for the evening. She nodded and murmured her sleepy thanks then she shook Rachel gently.

"Come on, they're going to lock the gates." she said.

Rachel whined and burrowed into her. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Rachel, come with me."she said again, this time sitting up and scooting Rachel off her lap. Rachel's eyes were unfocused.

Charlie stood and stretched, trying to work out the stiffness and tingling from sleeping on an uncomfortable chair with a very comfortable Rachel draped across her.

She leaned down into Rachel, reached under her arms and gently hauled her onto her feet. Rachel swayed slightly and head-butted her in the chest. Charlie smiled. It was one of the many, many things she was going to miss.

She hooked her arm around Rachel's waist and more or less sleepwalked her through the lobby to the elevator. Charlie pressed the UP button and Rachel rolled into her, fisting a hand into her shirt.

Another couple approached to wait with them.

"Great," Charlie muttered under breath and she gave them a faint nod when she noticed them side-eying her. They all boarded the elevator together, but Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief when the the couple got off at the first floor.

"Have a good evening, " Charlie offered brightly.

"Good evening," Rachel parroted sleepily.

The wife smiled at her.

"That was Rachel Berry," Charlie heard her the woman whisper to her husband just as the elevator doors were closing.

"Hmm," Charlie muttered aloud.

Whether either of them had also noticed that Rachel had one finger absently stroking Charlie's nipple through her shirt during the whole ride up she couldn't say. She might need to have a little chat with Ms. Berry about that habit.

When the car reached Rachel's floor, Charlie put Rachel in front of her and basically duck-walked her to the room. She rummaged in her purse and found the room card. It took her several tries before the light went green and the latch turned.

At that point, she tossed Rachel's purse through door and just scooped Rachel up and carried her inside, kicking the door closed with her foot.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Charlie crossed the short distance to the bed and placed Rachel on the pillows. Rachel curled onto her side. Charlie's first instinct was to cover her over and leave, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Once she finally admitted that to herself, she relaxed and slipped off her shoes.

Walking to the bed, she pulled off Rachel's shoes and placed them next to a suitcase. She reached behind Rachel and pulled down the zipper of her dress. She worked it up over her hips and lifted Rachel enough to pull it off over her head. No bra, of course. Rachel giggled in her sleep.

Charlie straightened out the dress and walked into the bathroom to hang it up. While she was there, she washed her face and used her finger to brush teeth. She ran Rachel's brush through her hair and pulled it up into a loose pony tail. When she walked back into the other room, Rachel was now sprawled out on her back, taking up more than half the bed.

"Perfect," Charlie muttered under her breath and turned on the lamp next to the bed.

Charlie rummaged through Rachel's luggage and found a couple of cotton t-shirts. She pulled off her shirt and bra and slipped on the t-shirt. It was too short and a bit tight, but adequate. She slipped off her pants, folded them neatly and placed them on the dresser.

She walked back to the bed and pulled the t-shirt over Rachel's head and then threaded her arms through it. Rachel curled back into a ball, dead center in the middle now.

Charlie padded over and turned off the overhead light, then fumbled in the dark to turn on the nightlight in the bathroom before crossing back to the bed. She turned down the covers on one side and rolled Rachel over so that she was underneath them and pulled the sheet over her.

She turned off the bedside lamp and then she moved to the other side and slipped under the covers, curling onto her side to face Rachel.

She didn't know how long she had been watching her sleep before Rachel's eyes blinked opened slowly. Charlie smiled at her.

Rachel fluttered her eyes a minute and then she wriggled her way across the bed, closing the gap between them. Rachel's eyes flitted back and forth over Charlie's face. Charlie always found it strangely endearing. Charlie smirked at her.

Rachel stared a moment longer, then covered Charlie's mouth with her own, kissing her hard. Charlie brought her hands up to cup Rachel's face.

Rachel skimmed her tongue across Charlie's lips and then wiggled it against her closed mouth, impatiently. Charlie just smiled tightly against Rachel's lips. Rachel grunted and nudged Charlie's shoulder with a fist. Charlie chuckled and parted her lips so Rachel could slip her tongue inside. Charlie scraped her teeth lightly across the top of it and then sucked.

Rachel groaned loudly and rolled herself over on top of Charlie. She spread her legs and pushed herself up, her knees on either side of Charlie's hips. She pulled the t-shirt off over her head and tossed it away. She leaned down and ran her hands up under Charlie's shirt, pushing it slowly up her sides and kissing her way up the bare skin as it emerged. She ran her tongue in a broad swipe between Charlie's breasts and then pulled the shirt off, casting it aside as well.

Charlie brought her hands up and ran them up and down Rachel's bare back, scratching lightly with her nails. Rachel sat up again, grabbed Charlie's hands and placed them on her breasts. She held them there as Charlie squeezed and tweaked while Rachel groaned and rolled her head back. Her hips thrashed as she rubbed herself into Charlie. Charlie nearly came undone at the sight alone.

Rachel dropped her hands down over Charlie's breasts kneading roughly, letting her palms rub against the hard, peaked nipples. Charlie bit her lip and moaned deeply when she felt the tension sift through her lower belly each time Rachel crushed the oh-so sensitive skin roughly against the back of her hands.

Charlie could also feel the dampness soaking through Rachel's panties as she moved up and down now over her stomach. It made her breath stutter in her chest.

Rachel bent down and closed her mouth around Charlie's left nipple. Charlie whimpered, sank into the pillows and sifted her fingers through Rachel's wild hair as she worked circles with her tongue at one breast while her strong fingers plucked at the other.

Charlie pulled Rachel away from her sucking on her nipple and brought their mouths together. Her tongue pushed into Rachel's mouth, slid across her teeth, the tip teasing and tracking across the roof of her mouth. Rachel sucked on it, rubbing firmly against it with her own.

Charlie's roving hand found Rachel's breast again and she squeezed, letting her fingers pinch and tug roughly at the taut nipple. Rachel groaned into her mouth.

Charlie's hands grabbed Rachel's hips and she pulled at her panties, wiggling them down over her ass, but there was no way to pull them off. She worked her hand between their bodies and cupped Rachel's heated wet sex. Her fingers slid easily inside and Rachel grunted at the sudden intrusion. She wanted to do more, but the angle prevented her.

Frustrated, Charlie tried to roll them over, but Rachel put a hand on her chest and pushed her back down. Then she reached down and pulled Charlie's hand from between her thighs.

For a moment Charlie struggled and started to protest, but Rachel leaned down into her, pinning her and crushing their breasts together. She placed a finger against Charlie's lips.

"No, no, no," Rachel chastised coyly as she waggled a finger at Charlie and clucked her tongue emphasizing her disapproval.

Charlie smirked.

Rachel brought her lips against Charlie's ear and husked, "This time it is _all_ about me fucking you."

Oh my, the words twisted almost painfully in her lower belly and all points south and she squeezed her thighs together. Charlie bit her lip and groaned deeply.

Clearly, Rachel Berry was taking charge here.

Rachel planted a hard kiss on her mouth, then scooted back off the bed and worked her drenched panties down and off. Then she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Charlie's and tugged until they were off as well.

Rachel climbed back on the bed, nudging Charlie's legs apart as she crawled on her knees between then. Rachel ran her palm up the inside of Charlie's thighs, hooking her hand behind one knee and pushing it up. She did the same with the other leg, then she settled herself between Charlie's thighs.

She dipped two fingers into the glistening folds, sliding up and brushing lightly against Charlie's clit. Charlie drew her breath in and her muscles clenched hard. Rachel repeated the action, this time pushing her fingers deeper, brushing longer and pinching lightly. Again, Charlie rolled her hips and growled low in her chest. Rachel tapped Charlie's clit sharply.

Charlie grunted and was already up on one one elbow to verbally protest when she felt Rachel close her lips around it and start to suck. A long low shuddering moan was Charlie's only response and she fell back again, her hands twisting into the pillow beneath her head.

Rachel grazed lightly with teeth and was now using her tongue to stroke as well. Charlie whimpered and jerked her hips, unable to stop herself. She reached a hand down to wind her fingers in Rachel's hair and guide her mouth when she wanted her to go.

Rachel slid her tongue up and down, lapping broadly, then teased wiggling and tracing circles, but staying just beyond, just outside, where Charlie clearly wanted her to be. Charlie writhed and strained upwards without success until she was forced to gasp out her request: "Rachel, please...go inside."

Rachel pushed deep and Charlie cried out sharply. Rachel kept curling and wiggling the tip of her tongue, stroking and searching for it. She knew she found it when Charlie cried out Rachel's name, once, twice and then remembering where she was, pulled the pillow over her face to muffle the noises she was making.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Charlie thighs and held to her hips firmly. She swirled and flicked over her clit a few times then thrust back into her, her tongue delving directly to the sweet spot. Rachel could feel Charlie seize up and the muscles in her thighs tremble she pulled her tongue back and forth across her mark. Charlie droned and dug her heels into Rachel's lower back.

Rachel pulled her tongue up slowly through her soft, damp folds. She locked her lips around Charlie's swollen clit, alternately sucking and swiping it with her tongue.

Charlie rocked up hard against Rachel's mouth and then she locked fiercely and shook before the warmth flooded everywhere and gave way to shuddering tremors. Rachel lapped, coaxed and stroked with her mouth and fingers until she felt Charlie go limp.

Rachel rubbed her face against Charlie's smooth belly and dipped her tongue into her belly button. Then she crawled up alongside her, gently pulling the pillow away from her face. Charlie's eyes were closed, her face was damp and tendrils of honey blonde hair had pulled away from her pony tail and were stuck against her cheeks and forehead. Rachel gently peeled them away. This was when she saw a single drop of moisture trail from the corner of Charlie's still-closed eye. She gasped in spite of herself.

"Is...are... are you..." she stuttered in a whisper.

Charlie put a finger against Rachel's lips and held it there for a long time. Then finally she moved her arm around Rachel's shoulders, pulled her down onto her chest and Rachel tucked her head under Charlie's chin. At this moment, Rachel didn't want to think of much, she didn't want to think of anything, except where she was.

With her warm cheek resting against Charlie's bare chest and she listening to the constant whoosh of Charlie's heartbeat and the quiet whisper of her breathing. Right before her thoughts slipped away completely, she thought she felt moisture rolling down the back of her neck.

**DAY SEVEN:**

At dawn, Rachel's eyes fluttered open at the first trill of her wake up call.

She groaned loudly, then stretched, hand reaching for Charlie. She rolled over and found only cool sheets beneath her palm. She sat up and her eyes swept over the room. Charlie's pants and shoes were gone.

Rachel's heart twisted in her chest and she fell back into the pillows. No, they hadn't resolved anything last night, but still. Somehow she had managed to convince herself things were changed, allowed herself to believe something, anything.

Clearly, it didn't matter now.

She scrunched her eyes tightly shut, and pushed her fists against them trying to will herself not to do the one thing she wanted and that was cry. She simply didn't have time to cry.

The phone rang again. It was her back-up wake-up call. She didn't bother to pick it up.

Instead, she swallowed hard, as though literally physically forcing down everything she was feeling. Her chest tightened unbearably and for a moment she felt suffocated and panicked. Just breathe, just breathe, just breathe. Chanting over and over in her mind, she found the repetition soothed her and her stress faded away.

Nothing changed, she lied to herself. Everything's fine. Time to get back to the _real _world and _real _life.

She rolled out of bed and numbly began her morning rituals.

Her phone rang again and she frowned, lifting the receiver.

"Yes?" she said.

"Good morning, Miss Berry. This is your 6:38 wake up call." a cheery computer generated voice informed her.

Slightly confused, she placed the receiver back into the cradle, then sighed and moved off to shower.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie pursed her lips and stared at her cell phone, finger tapping redial hesitantly.

"Ms. Fabray?" a voice cut through her musings. Charlie's head came up and she shoved the cell phone into the pocket of her work shirt.

"Yes," she answered, shifting her attention to the gentleman approaching her. She extended her hand.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Murphy "

He grasped it, firmly. Good, she hated when men wouldn't really shake her hand.

"Yes, hello. Good to meet you."

"You as well," she replied cordially.

"Again, I apologize for the hour, but my flight leaves fairly soon for Los Angeles and I wanted to meet with you before I left." he said.

"Not a problem, " she assured him.

"So, Ms. Fabray, please tell me more about this idea of yours. I'm very intrigued." he said, getting right to the point.

"Gladly. And please, call me Charlie." she said with an easy smile.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel brushed the stray tear off her cheek. She stared down at her hands, her lower lip quivering. She'd done so well up until this point and hadn't cried...okay, hadn't cried much.

This wasn't a situation she ever expected to find herself in, not now and certainly not here. Just days ago this was the last place on earth she wanted to be. They all but had to force her to come, but now she didn't want to even think about being anywhere else. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to ask the driver to turn the car around.

Choking back a muffled sob, she covered her face with her hand and forced her gaze out the passenger window.

She was so lost in her misery that at first she didn't even notice movement across the open field. When it finally caught her attention, she squinted, not daring to even hope, but as they drew nearer she felt her heart race. Her hands gripped the door frame eagerly and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Driver, can you please pull over here, " she sputtered out, excitedly.

"Miss?" Here?"

"Yes, yes," she nodded eagerly. "Yes, please, just stop, anywhere. Just stop. "

She was pounding her hands on the door and actually bouncing in her seat.

The driver eased the car off onto the shoulder and slowed to a stop.

"Miss, wait, I'll..."

His words were lost as Rachel's hand was already on the door handle and she threw the door open wide. She all but vaulted from the car and sprinted back down the roadside as Charlie closed the last few yards of open field and brought her horse to a hard stop. She slid effortless out of the saddle and stood, smiling broadly, waiting.

"You gotta work for it, Ms. Berry," she taunted with a smirk as she opened her arms.

Rachel squealed with delight and rushed toward her, heels and all, and launched herself at the girl.

Charlie staggered back a few steps and folded her into her embrace, lifting her off the ground.

"I can't believe it's you," Rachel gushed, kissing all across her face. "Why are you here?"

"I couldn't let you leave, not like that, not without seeing you one more time," Charlie whispered against her ear as she placed her gently back on the ground.

The sob that Rachel had been choking back finally bubbled to the surface but Charlie was having none of that.

"Oh no, there's not going to be any of that. Not now." Charlie scolded lightly. She hoisted Rachel up and spun her around until she was giggling out loud.

"You have to stop crying, Rachel. I'm too exhausted to do this anymore," Charlie finally gasped out, settling Rachel back on her feet again.

"I'm sorry about last night," Charlie whispered. "And this morning, I tried to call..."

"Don't, stop," Rachel said."It's alright." She put her hand on Charlie's lips.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, it's not. Sometimes I panic, Rachel. When I panic, I wall up, close off, and if that doesn't work, I deflect and run." she confessed. "I know you've seen a few glimpses, but I need you to understand that about me. "

"It doesn't scare me," Rachel said adamantly.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm just telling you these are things that you should know." Charlie continued, "You know, if we are going to be..." Charlie kind of trailed off, not knowing exactly where to go with her thought.

"Noted," Rachel said studiously. "I'm still not scared by it."

Charlie chuckled and shook her head.

"Well I am." she admitted. "And I'm terrified by all this. And, Rachel, I..." Charlie took a deep breath, and stepped off, "I am a liar, Rachel." she continued. "I couldn't let you leave here without telling you...that."

"Oh," Rachel said softly, eyes blinking rapidly. She smiled, pushed up on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on the corner of Charlie's mouth. Her hand brushed against Charlie's cheek softly as she disappeared into her thoughts.

"What about...I mean, how is this ever going to work?" Rachel asked nervously, casting her eyes up searching Charlie's face for answers. Charlie just smiled and tucked Rachel's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, Rachel," she answered honestly. "Right now, I don't have all the answers. I don't have any answers. I'm trying, though. To find some, to make some. I just know that it has to, it just has to."

She kissed Rachel tenderly letting her lips linger. She pulled her close, tucking her head under her chin for no reason other than because she could.

Rachel could feel the steady beating of Charlie's heart and closed her eyes, wanting to keep this moment and that sound so she could recreate it when time and distance were more than she could bear.

"For now, let's just say we're gonna try. We'll figure something out. " Charlie spoke softly and placed her lips against Rachel's temple. " I promise you that much."

Rachel smiled. It was enough.

"Oh, and Rachel," Charlie pulled back and looked Rachel in the eye. "Things had better get uncomplicated. like, immediately." she said intently. "If that's a problem, then tell me right now."

Rachel shook her head without a hesitation and pressed herself back against Charlie.

"Not a problem," she murmured into her chest.

Charlie knew she would have to be the one to let go first. Reluctantly, she sighed and loosened her arms, waiting for Rachel to step back. With a whining groan, she finally did.

Charlie took her by the hand and walked her back to the waiting car. Rachel turned her face up and Charlie could see tears poised on her long lashes.

"Rachel Berry, so help me, if you start crying again..." Charlie said gently running her thumbs under her lashes.

"I know," she giggled, "Something involving me being naked and walking on the side of the road."

"Something like that, yeah. Probably just pant-less," Charlie said with a wink. She put her lips against Rachel's forehead and whispered, "Go."

Rachel nodded, kissed her on the opposite corner of her mouth this time and climbed back inside the car. Charlie closed the door behind her.

"I look forward to seeing you again very soon, Ms. Berry," Charlie said, her voice full of green promises.

Rachel placed her hand on the door frame and Charlie covered it with her own. Then Rachel nodded silently to her driver and the car pulled smoothly back onto the roadway.

Charlie turned and started back to her horse. She hadn't taken very many steps when she heard the car pull off the road again and stop. The door burst open and Rachel was running back at her again. She threw her arms around Charlie and Charlie held her around the waist.

"I've got you." she said softly.

"Tell me again, Charlie." she pleaded, her voice trembling. "Tell me how long."

"Til all the stars go blue, Rachel," she reassured her.

"You promise me, Charlie?"

"Yes,"

"Say it," she whispered.

"I promise, Rachel," she said emphatically.

This time, she would let Rachel be the one to decide.

"I can't let go." Rachel said, crying softly.

"It's okay. We'll stay right here as long as it takes," Charlie told her. "You just tell me when, okay?"

_I could make her stay. It would be so easy, just say the words. I know I could make her stay. Why can't I be that selfish? _

For the longest time, Rachel didn't move.

"I have a plane to catch," she whimpered, trying to give herself the extra push that she needed.

"I know," Charlie said softly.

Rachel kissed her again, again, and still again and then she turned and ran back to the waiting car. She didn't look back.

Charlie watched the car until it vanished into the horizon line. She watched for a long time after it was gone before she turned and walked back to her horse and pulled herself up into the saddle.

Breathing fast and hard, she brushed at her eyes making a futile effort to stop the hot tears as they slid down her face.

_I can't be that selfish because I love her too much not to let her go. Big dreams await you, Rachel Berry._

"Come on Holden, daylight's burning, "Charlie said, clicking her tongue. She wheeled her little paint horse and kicked his ribs lightly and he set off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. She galloped wide open down the ridge and across the open meadow. She dropped the reins, leaned back and threw her arms open wide.

"I love you, Rachel," she shouted at the top of her lungs, finally saying it out loud because she just needed it to be out there, somewhere, and just maybe it would find her.

"Til all the stars go blue."

She rode harder, letting the wind blow all the tears off her face.

"Give 'em hell, Sundance!

Whoooo! "

Charlie's bright laughter rose and swirled and tumbled higher as it echoed across the wide open spaces rising into the winds rushing out across the tops of the trees. It soared everywhere, carrying with it all her heart, all her love and the words she finally dared to speak – all chasing after Rachel Berry.

**~oOo~**

A/N**:** A nod to the one-true TTIF - I wrote most of this chapter listening to the Cranberries. The closing image of Charlie turning loose of the reins totally inspired by Dolores O'Riordan's soaring Celtic vocals. Please always continue to amaze.

Those of you who have so graciously added this story to your list of favorites, I'm honored. Thank you. **  
><strong>


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**:

Four Months Later

Okay, ladies and gentlemen, if we could have your attention please. I want to take a minute to introduce you to some of the people who are going to be helping to taking care of you on this little project of ours.

The murmuring of conversation ebbed and Charlie felt everyone's gaze shift in their direction.

"You'll have to forgive us. Not everyone is on set this morning, " he explained offhandedly. "We've been working to smooth over some of the usual bumps in the road you get with this big a project. Lots of personalities to mesh and whatnot,"

"Of course, I understand," Charlie nodded.

She easily read between the lines that he was glossing over the fact that shooting had barely just started and there was already tension on the set. She stood quietly, scanning faces, as her companion worked his way through the introductions.

And believe it or not, this lovely lady will be your technical advisor/go-to person for just about everything we're going to be doing outside – riding, roping, you name it. She's as smart as she is pretty and trust me when I say she knows what's she's talking about." he continued, hand gripping her shoulder.

Charlie offered a forced smile.

"Pleasure to be here," she said, "I look forward to getting to know each of you."

There were a few whispers and snickers. Charlie fixed the closest instigators with a cool glare and their muttering stopped quickly.

This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Well, that's all for now everyone. I thank you for your attention and we'll let you all get back to your work."

The group dispersed slowly. Some scurried quickly away while others lingered, breaking off into smaller groups and pairs and talking amongst themselves.

Several people approached Charlie individually, introducing themselves and making polite conversation. She chatted amicably with everyone, but quietly slipped away at the first opportunity she found.

She walked across the bustling set, nodding and smiling to everyone she encountered, noting as their eyes often shifted to the all-access pass she wore around her neck before returning her greeting.

Moving deliberately she approached a cluster of high-end RV mobile homes, trailers and large tents that was set apart from the main location and she could hear the steady humming of generators. She quickened her pace and, for the first time, actually felt the flutter of nerves.

"Hello," Charlie nodded to a natty young man who approached her. By his demeanor, she could see he was visibly agitated about something.

"Hey yourself," he huffed brusquely. "Oh hey, where are you headed?"

Charlie nodded toward the tent beyond the clearing and the man scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that one" he spat out, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly. "Yeah, well good luck with... whatever."

Charlie chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning," she said.

"No, no, no, I don't think... that's not at all what we discussed. I distinctly remember saying that I could not be expected to have back-to-back calls at that hour. Well that isn't my problem now is it? There is just no way I can be adequately prepared working a schedule like that."

Charlie could hear the voice rising in anger from where she stood and frowned. She strode quickly closing the distance and ducked inside the doorway without knocking.

A harried young woman with a striking blue streaks in her long black hair came rushing toward her, both arms outstretched, hands waving frantically as though trying to ward off Charlie's approach.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid she isn't available for anything right now, " she stammered out, clearly frayed to her last nerve and determined to keep Charlie's unannounced intrusion from making her day even worse than it already had been.

"I'm sure she isn't," Charlie agreed, but stood her ground. "She's impossible when she gets like this."

The PA gasped softly and stared at Charlie.

"I, I can't do that. No. Unacceptable. No. No, I won't do that." she stated emphatically, now pacing and gesturing animatedly, her back to the door.

Charlie watched a few more moments then sighed deeply.

"Rachel Berry, so help me, if you don't stop driving these people crazy..."

Rachel gasped loudly and spun on her heel, phone still held up to her ear. Somewhere behind her, Charlie could hear the PA groan loudly as though in genuine pain.

"The phone," Charlie instructed firmly. "The cell phone. Rachel, give her that cell phone," Charlie motioned to the PA, who was now staring wide-eyed with her hand to her mouth. Rachel opened her mouth to protest but closed it when Charlie held up her hand. "Give. It. To. Her," Charlie repeated pointedly.

Rachel bit her lip, narrowed her eyes and then deliberately placed her cell phone in the frazzled girl's grasp.

"Thank you." Charlie said quietly, then she turned and smiled warmly at the PA.

"Berry? Berry? "a tiny, distant, furious voice could still be heard coming from Rachel's cell phone. "God damn it, Hobbit,, what the actual fuck?"

"Will you please let the charm-school graduate on the line know that Miss Berry will be calling them back in just a little while?" Charlie asked pleasantly.

The girl nodded vigorously.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Charlie arched her eyebrow in question.

"Tina."

"Yes, thank you, Tina," Charlie smiled even brighter. "And can you be a lifesaver and go find me a really big cup of coffee? Just black, please. I haven't had my caffeine jolt today and no one, I mean no one, should ever deal with Miss Berry without their caffeine."

"Ha ha," Rachel muttered sarcastically.

Tina nodded, looking frantically back and forth between Charlie and Rachel, then she brushed past Charlie as she practically ran out of the tent.

Charlie leaned up against the frame of the doorway, a smirk on her face. Rachel stared, scowling and tight-lipped. She squared her shoulders, folded her arms across her chest and traced her tongue across her upper lip. It was her turf now.

"I don't like being "handled." she huffed.

"That's not what I've heard," Charlie said, quirking an eyebrow jauntily.

"And _who_ are you again?" Rachel asked coolly.

Charlie just smiled and shrugged.

"Do you really think you can just come strolling in here after all this time and act like that?" Rachel fumed.

"Yes, I do," Charlie said evenly.

"Wow, Ms. Fabray, "Rachel said, shaking her head. "You certainly have a high opinion of your...

"Rachel," Charlie said softly. "Come here."

Rachel's annoyed facade crumbled as she squealed excitedly and raced across the tent, throwing herself at Charlie and raining kisses across her face.

"You did miss me," Charlie laughed, relishing the onslaught and then finally molding her lips firmly to Rachel's.

"Not at all." Rachel deadpanned, pulling away. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You are such a good actress." Charlie said in mock admiration before pulling her back for another languid kiss.

"Oh my God," Rachel panted out breathlessly against Charlie's lips. "I've missed that. I can't believe you're really here."

"I am." she said, pressing her lips to Rachel's temple.

Rachel pulled back and looked at her, brows furrowing.

"You cut your hair." she said finally.

"I did," Charlie said, nodding. "Nothing gets by your keen powers of observation."

Rachel pinched her hard and raked her eyes over Charlie's face, her fingers fluffing in the much shorter, scruffy locks. Her fingertips trailed lightly over the dark streaks.

"Pink?" she hummed.

"Fuchsia," Charlie said seriously, nodding again.

Rachel reached behind her head and took a handful in each fist, tugging lightly, eyes still flowing over Charlie's face. Finally she smiled.

"Still you." she said quietly.

"Still me," Charlie parroted back to her.

"Still mine." Rachel added, nodding. It wasn't a question.

Charlie nodded, eyes serious.

Rachel sighed and relaxed. Charlie cupped her face and kissed her until they both were smiling.

"So tell me, why are being such a holy terror?" she murmured against her lips.

Rachel pushed her away and slapped her arm, hard.

"I'm not," she said, pouting. "They're mean."

Charlie scoffed.

"Oh please. Mean? Rachel, seriously, you should be ashamed of yourself." Charlie scolded. "What did you do?"

Rachel scoffed.

"Fuck you," she said lightly.

"We'll get around to that." Charlie teased.

Rachel cut her flashing eyes up at her.

"Why is it my fault?" she huffed indignantly.

" Because you've always done something." Charlie said with a laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You know what I think," Charlie asked.

Rachel eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm sure I don't. Do I dare to even inquire?" she said cautiously.

Charlie bent down close to her ear and whispered, "Sexual frustration." Then she licked her ear and bit her softly on the neck.

Rachel squeaked happily and laughed loudly. A happy Rachel was a loud Rachel. Anyone within earshot across the set looked up startled and several sets of eyes darted around in surprise. It was the first time anyone had heard her laugh like that since the project had begun.

"I can fix that, you know." Charlie teased, her lips and hands moving to any bare skin she could find.

"Ohhh, I know, "Rachel said with a groan and blushed furiously, burying her face in Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie held her tightly, resting her cheek on the top of her head.

"Mmm." she hummed contently.

She glanced around the tent and smiled.

"I guess it really worked, didn't it." Charlie remarked.

Rachel shook her head.

"What worked?" she asked, puzzled.

"That falling star," Charlie said. "It looks like you got what you wished for." She motioning around her with one hand.

Rachel pulled back slightly and brought both hands up to caress Charlie's face, velvet brown eyes holding her gaze.

"I did get my wish" she said softly. "but none of this is what I wished for."

"Well then what..." Charlie started to ask but then suddenly found herself speechless. She shook her head, chuckled softly, and was surprised to find her eyes suddenly threatening to spill over with tears. She turned her head away and took a deep breath.

Rachel laughed

"Oh no, no, no. Charlie Fabray, so help me, if you start crying on me..." Rachel threatened.

Charlie threw her head back and laughed, blinking away tears.

Charlie?" Rachel asked softly, fingertips twisting the buttons on Charlie's shirt.

"Yes, Rachel," she answered dutifully.

"It's been a while and all. Are you still a liar?" she asked eyes flickering over Charlie's face anxiously.

Charlie smiled and kissed her softly.

"Not anymore," she said without hesitation. Rachel's face fell almost immediately.

"I love you, Rachel," she said without reservation "I love you. I have from practically the first moment I laid eyes on you. I can't be here with you and be worried about saying it anymore. So if that's not what you want to hear you better..."

Rachel was back in Charlie's arms before she even finished her sentence. Charlie laughed and lifted her off her feet.

"I guess you're okay with that, huh?" Charlie teased.

" Yes," she whispered breathlessly, so exited she couldn't speak the words. "Me, too, Charlie. Me, too."

When Rachel pressed those glorious lips firmly to hers Charlie's eyes closed and her heart flooded wide open.

It felt like galloping at full speed with no reins. Somehow she knew that it would.

Charlie finally set Rachel back on her feet, but only because she couldn't hold her up anymore. She never let go of her hand.

"So..." Charlie said, "About that handling..."

Rachel squealed with delight.

"Ooo, look, Rachel. A kitchen." Charlie taunted, tugging at Rachel's hand.

Rachel followed her, laughing.

"Hey, they have a counter right here," she said in mock surprise. "What was that you said? I can't seem to remember now."

Rachel was trying to put her hand over her Charlie's mouth.

"Oh yeah. Come here, Rachel," Charlie said, "I want to show you something."

Charlie grabbed at Rachel, but she squeaked, side-stepped and ducked away.

Rachel's laughter was everywhere.

Finally she threw her arms around Charlie's neck again and Charlie lifted her off the ground, putting her hands under Rachel's knees and wrapping her legs around her waist.

She started walking down the hall. Charlie opened the door to what she hoped was Rachel's bedroom.

"So Rachel?" Charlie asked innocently. "Where's the last place someone kissed you?"

Rachel giggled.

Charlie walked inside and kicked the door shut behind them,

**~oOo~**

A/N: It's been my experience that some stories are meant to be told so much so that they write themselves and the author just dictates. There are certainly worse voices to have walking around in your head than Rachel Berry and Charlie Fabray. I even have a very soft spot for Quinn and I think her tale is yet to be told .

Thank you to everyone for taking your time to read this story. Hopefully you've been enjoying reading it as much as I did making it come to life.


End file.
